Saigomade (Until The End)
by VanillaSky0110
Summary: (CHAPTER 15 UPDATE/FINAL CHAPTER) Cinta bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku. Tetapi... Cinta adalah ketika kau dan aku menjadi kita. VKOOK couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook; Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; bromance; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Tae Hyung kecil terus mendekap tubuh seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun. Sesekali isakan itu lolos dari bibir Tae Hyung kecil. Dengan telapak tangan menutup sepasang telinga Jung Kook, Tae Hyung sesekali menatap wajah polos adik kecilnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, Kook- _ie."_

Untuk ukuran bocah berusia lima tahun, Tae Hyung memang belum mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Hanya saja ia tahu jika umpatan yang keluar dari bibir sang Papa adalah hal yang sangat kasar. Tae Hyung samar-samar dapat mendengar jika sang Mama berteriak kemudian terisak hebat di dalam kamar. Dentuman pintu menandakan jika Papa mereka pergi seperti biasa.

"Ayo, Kook- _ie._ "

Tae Hyung kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan lingkaran jemari mungil Jung Kook menggenggam telunjuknya erat. Dengan langkah lambat, kedua bocah belia itu berjalan menuju kamar sang Mama. Satu hal yang mereka tangkap adalah... pecahan bingkai foto yang berserakan di lantai. Isi bantal bulu angsa yang berhamburan, serta tubuh ringkih sang Mama yang meringkuk di sisi bawah tempat tidur.

"M-mama..." suara Tae Hyung bergetar, bocah itu pun terisak lirih saat mendapati wajah wanita kesayangannya itu penuh lebam.

"S-sayang Mama..."

Tae Hyung segera menghambur memeluk tubuh sang Mama, begitu pun dengan Jung Kook yang entah mengapa kini ikut menangis kencang.

"Kenapa kalian menangis, eum?"

Dibelainya penuh sayang dua wajah malaikatnya─Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook. Kemudian, ia mencium sepasang pipi gembil milik kedua putra kesayangannya.

"Mama bermain perang-perangan lagi dengan Papa, ya?" itu Jung Kook yang bertanya, dan sang Mama hanya tersenyum getir serta mengangguk lemah.

"Apakah itu sakit, Mama?" Tae Hyung mengusap lebam di sudut pelipis Mamanya.

"Tidak, Tae Hyung- _ie._ Mama 'kan sangat kuat."

Tae Hyung yang masih belum mengerti hanya diam dan mengangguk. "Tae berjanji, jika sudah besar nanti Tae akan selalu melindungi Mama dan Kook- _ie."_

"Kook- _ie_ juga akan melindungi Mama dan _Hyung,"_ ucap Jung Kook polos.

"Terima kasih kesayangan, Mama."

* * *

 _14 years ago..._

Jeon Jung Kook, si brandal sekolah yang selalu melanggar peraturan. Membolos dan hanya akan duduk manis di dalam kelas pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Rambut hitamnya kini berwarna _magenta_ dan bukan pihak guru tidak menegurnya kali ini, hanya saja mereka lelah berhadapan dengan Jung Kook. Percuma menceramahi Jung Kook dan membuang tenaga mereka jika Jung Kook sendiri pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama di hari berikutnya.

Beruntunglah Jung Kook, meskipun si brandal ini adalah makhluk paling memuakkan bagi seluruh warga sekolah, akan tetapi, pemuda dengan bentuk bibir unik ini adalah salah satu siswa yang memiliki otak jenius. Hanya, Jung Kook saja yang terlalu malas menggunakan otaknya, ia lebih senang memakai otak jeniusnya untuk memikirkan bagaimana dirinya membalas dendam pada kakak kelasnya yang sialan karena telah membuatnya babak belur kemarin sore.

"Lebam ini, apa kau berkelahi lagi, Kook?"

Tae Hyung, satu-satunya yang sampai saat ini setia menemani Jung Kook. Lain Jung Kook, lain pula Tae Hyung. Usia Tae Hyung memang dua tahun berada di atas Jung Kook. Tapi kelakuan Tae Hyung berbanding terbalik dengan Jung Kook─sang adik.

Tae Hyung adalah salah satu siswa kebanggaan dan beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan di berbagai olimpiade. Bukankah seharusnya siswa teladan seperti Tae Hyung tidak berada sedekat ini dengan Jung Kook si brandal? Sayangnya, mereka memang di takdirkan untuk menjadi saudara sedarah.

"Biar kuobati. Ayo ke ruang kesehatan," ajak Tae Hyung yang kini menarik lengan Jung Kook.

" _Hyung,_ aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Lepaskan tanganmu," rengek Jung Kook membuat Tae Hyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat agar Jung Kook diam dan hanya mengikutinya.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, Tae Hyung membawa Jung Kook pada salah satu ranjang dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk; sementara dirinya meminta kotak P3K pada suster Ahn yang hari ini bertugas.

"Jung Kook berkelahi lagi, Tae?"

Tae Hyung hanya terkekeh. "Begitulah, suster Ahn. Anda seperti tidak tahu Jung Kook saja."

"Dan kau yang harus merawat luka-lukanya lagi?"

"Itu memang sudah tugas saya."

Suster Ahn hanya menggeleng heran. Wanita itu dan bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah memang selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Tae Hyung dengan Jung Kook seperti langit dan bumi? Jika dilihat dari perbedaan karakter mereka yang sangat mencolok, pasti keduanya tidaklah cocok menjadi sepasang kakak beradik. Hanya saja, dari kacamata mereka yang melihat kedekatan Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Tae Hyung memang pelengkap manis hidup Jung Kook─di mana Jung Kook sendiri akan sangat patuh dan hanya mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan Tae Hyung. Ajaib bukan?

"Ini saya pinjam dulu, suster Ahn."

"Setelah selesai menggunakannya, kau bisa letakkan itu di atas mejaku saja, Tae. Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat. Tak apa 'kan jika kalian kutinggal?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Tidak apa, suster. Terima kasih banyak."

Setelahnya, Tae Hyung berjalan menuju tempat di mana Jung Kook menunggunya. Si tampan yang mempunyai senyuman sesejuk angin musim semi itu hanya menghela napas manakala ia mendapati Jung Kook tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

"Dasar anak nakal. Tapi, jika kau seperti ini, kau jauh lebih manis, bodoh, " dengan hati-hati, Tae Hyung membersihkan luka bengkak di pipi Jung Kook. "Berhentilah menghukum dirimu seperti ini, Kook- _ie..."_

* * *

"Tae Hyung, Jung Kook berkelahi lagi dengan Sung Jae di belakang sekolah!" teriak Il Hoon yang berlari dengan susah payah.

"Aish! Bocah itu, sebenarnya apa mau Jung Kook!" Tae Hyung menggeram kesal. habis sudah kesabarannya sekarang.

Tanpa menghiraukan Il Hoon yang masih mengatur napasnya, Tae Hyung segera berlari menuju tempat di mana Jung Kook berada. Tae Hyung samar-samar dapat mendengar umpatan kasar Jung Kook yang kini tengah memukul wajah Sung Jae tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan, Jeon Jung Kook!" teriak Tae Hyung membuat kepalan tangan Jung Kook tertahan di udara.

Jung Kook menoleh pada Tae Hyung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Tae Hyung mendapati dirinya tengah berkelahi. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Awas Kook!"

 _Bugh._ Tubuh Jung Kook terhempas di tanah saat Sung Jae berhasil memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah batu berukuran cukup besar. Tentu saja semua siswa yang melihat itu memekik ngeri saat tubuh Jung Kook benar-benar tak bergerak dengan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan..." Sung Jae menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia memang kesal pada Jung Kook, tapi ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya hingga akhirnya ia memukul kepala Jung Kook. "Tae... aku..."

Tae Hyung menatap Sung Jae, namun ia tak memberikan reaksi apapun pada pemuda yang bergetar dihadapannya itu.

"Kook- _ie..."_ tangan Tae Hyung bergetar hebat, kejadian mengerikan di masa lalu membuatnya tak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak di tanah. Ia bersimpuh, meraih tubuh Jung Kook yang tak bergerak sama sekali. "Bangunlah..."

.

.

.

Di sinilah Tae Hyung berada, menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah Jung Kook yang telah mengering. Tae Hyung tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Menatap pintu kaca ruang gawat darurat dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Ini bukan salahmu, Nak."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap lembut kepala Tae Hyung, membuat si tampan menoleh dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan. Tae Hyung memang banyak menangis hari ini, kelopak matanya terlihat bengkak dan memerah.

"Ini yang aku takutkan, Ma..." Tae Hyung kembali terisak.

Kembali, wanita itu memeluk tubuh Tae Hyung yang bergetar hebat. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada adikmu, sayang. Jung Kook adalah anak yang kuat. Percaya pada Mama, eum."

Akhirnya, saat pintu terbuka, sebuah ranjang rawat di dorong oleh beberapa perawat pria. Tae Hyung segera berlari begitu tahu itu adalah Jung Kook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jung Kook, dokter?" tanya Tae Hyung saat dokter yang menangani Jung Kook keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Jung Kook baik-baik saja. Untunglah pukulan itu tidak mengenai tempurung belakang kepalanya hingga retak. Kami hanya memberikan beberapa jahitan pada luka sobeknya saja. Tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Tae Hyung menghela napas lega, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat. Tae Hyung mengikuti para suster yang membawa Jung Kook menuju ruang rawat.

Jung Kook masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Di tangannya menancap jarum infus, dan wajah Jung Kook banyak terdapat noda memar di sana-sini. Dan kepalanya, lilitan perban menghiasi di sana. Jung Kook bernapas dengan teratur, dan sesekali Tae Hyung hanya menghela napas lega saat Jung Kook baik-baik saja.

"Brandal kecil menyebalkan. Tak bisakah sehari saja tak membuat _Hyung_ khawatir, Kook..."

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dengan Tae Hyung sejak Jung Kook pulang dari rumah sakit. Jung Kook akan menemukan kakaknya itu tersenyum aneh seorang diri. Bahkan, Jung Kook pun kerap kali menemukan Tae Hyung yang terus menatap layar ponselnya dan kemudian terkekeh seperti orang gila. Jung Kook sebenarnya penasaran, hanya saja ia enggan bertanya apapun jika bukan Tae Hyung yang memulai pembicaraan. Jeon Jung Kook memang seperti itu, dingin dan sangat menyebalkan.

Malam ini Tae Hyung meminta Jung Kook untuk tidur bersamanya. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah duduk menyandar pada pembatas balkon kamar Jung Kook.

"Kook- _ie,_ apa kau pernah suka dengan seseorang?"

Jung Kook menoleh pada Tae Hyung yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Maksudmu pada seorang gadis?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Ya, pada seorang gadis. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung penuh selidik, memandangi saudara kandungnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Benarkah ini Tae Hyung kakaknya?

"Kau tidak sedang mengigau 'kan _Hyung_? Atau Hak Yeon _Hyung_ tak sengaja memukulmu dengan tongkat baseball saat kalian bermain tadi?"

"Ey, aku masih waras dan sehat, Jeon Jung Kook!"

Jung Kook kemudian terkekeh dan menarik bibir Tae Hyung gemas. "Hentikan rajukanmu itu, Tae-Tae _Hyung_! Menjijikan!"

"Ya! Dasar adik kurang ajar!" dengan brutal Tae Hyung menggelitik pinggang Jung Kook, membuat pemuda berbibir unik itu berteriak heboh.

"Ampun, _Hyung_! Ampun... haha... haha. Baiklah, cepat katakan siapa yang berhasil merebut hati _Hyung_ kesayanganku ini?" Tae Hyung segera menghentikan aksinya menggelitik pinggang Jung Kook dan kembali pada posisi semula; duduk menyandar dengan arah pandang tetap tertuju pada sang adik.

"Teman sekelasmu."

Jung Kook mengernyit. "Teman sekelasku? Siapa? Ji Yeon? Hyun Ah? Seung Yoon atau..."

"Hyun Yeon."

Jung Kook membatu di tempatnya. Tatapannya masih tetap memandang wajah Tae Hyung yang kini merona. Shin Hyun Yeon, gadis populer di kelasnya. Siswi pintar dengan segudang prestasi─sama dengan Tae Hyung. Bukankah keduanya akan terlihat cocok satu sama lain jika di lihat dari sisi manapun? Jung Kook tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum samar.

"Kau menyukai, Hyun Yeon?"

Tae Hyung hanya mengulum senyum. "Ya, Kook. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cocok. Apa kau perlu bantuanku, _Hyung_?"

Tae Hyung kini menggeleng lembut dan mengusap perlahan surai magenta milik Jung Kook yang tertiup angin. "Tidak perlu. Besok aku akan mengajaknya berkencan, dan saat itu juga akan aku utarakan perasaanku pada, Hyun Yeon."

"Semoga berhasil, _Hyung_."

* * *

Jung Kook bergerak gelisah, pasalnya Tae Hyung belum pulang sejak kakaknya itu berpamitan akan mengajak Hyun Yeon─gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya─ke taman kota. Bahkan kini Jung Kook semakin khawatir saat jam analog di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Biasanya Tae Hyung sudah terlelap di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Kemana sebenarnya Tae Hyung? Apakah kakaknya itu tersesat? Atau...

"Mama, aku pergi mencari Tae _Hyung_ sebentar!" Jung Kook kemudian menyambar kunci motornya, dan meraih mantel kulit yang tersampir di atas sofa.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Jung Kook terus melajukan motornya dan sesekali melirik ke sisi trotoar atau pun kedai di pinggir jalan yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Tae Hyung. Jung Kook segera menepikan motornya saat menemukan siluet tubuh mirip Tae Hyung yang tengah duduk dengan wajah menunduk.

" _Hyung_!"

Tae Hyung kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Jung Kook yang hanya memandangnya dingin. Ia tahu jika saat ini Jung Kook pasti marah padanya. Tae Hyung yakin jika sebentar lagi Jung Kook pasti akan menjadi seperti Mama yang cerewet ketika mencemaskannya.

Namun, satu hal yang Tae Hyung sadari berbeda dari Jung Kook malam ini. Adiknya itu justru hanya duduk disampingnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah memanggilnya tadi.

"Kook..." Tae Hyung memberanikan diri menoleh dan menatap Jung Kook yang diam tak bergeming.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mengapa berkencan hingga larut seperti ini? Apa kau tahu jika aku sangat mencemaskanmu, _Hyung_?" ucapan Jung Kook masih tanpa ekspresi. Jung Kook pun kali ini lebih memilih berbicara namun tak menatap Tae Hyung barang sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku," hening, hanya itu yang di ucapkan Tae Hyung. Sementara Jung Kook sendiri terus menghela napasnya dalam. Tae Hyung dapat melihat jika sejak tadi adik kesayangannya itu berusaha meredam emosinya. Buktinya tangan Jung Kook terus mengepal dan gemetar.

Tae Hyung menggenggam tangan Jung Kook erat. "Saat kau kecil, jika kau sedang merajuk dan marah padaku, biasanya aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini."

Jung Kook lalu menatap Tae Hyung. "Dan kemudian setelahnya aku akan menangis dan memukulmu."

Tae Hyung terkekeh dan membalas tatapan Jung Kook yang kini berubah lembut. "Lalu aku akan menarik bibirmu hingga kau berhenti menangis."

Jung Kook kemudian ikut terkekeh, dan membalas genggaman tangan Tae Hyung. "Kemudian Mama akan memeluk kita, dan meminta kita untuk berbaikan."

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya aku yang selalu meminta maaf padamu lebih dulu, walaupun kau yang sebenarnya salah."

Kembali hening, keduanya kembali larut dalam lamunan masing-masing. Tae Hyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jung Kook, kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup saat angin musim dingin menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas." Jung Kook masih diam. "Maafkan _Hyung,_ Kook."

Kini, genggaman tangan Jung Kook semakin erat; menandakan bahwa kecemasannya belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Aku hanya takut kau hilang seperti dulu."

Tae Hyung tahu apa yang Jung Kook rasakan saat ini. Dipisahkan, di mana Tae Hyung bersama sang Mama pergi meninggalkan Jung Kook bersama sang Papa. Pasca perceraian kedua orang tua mereka, Jung Kook tinggal bersama sang Papa di Busan. Sementara Tae Hyung di asuh oleh sang Mama dan pindah ke Seoul.

Sejak kepergian sang Mama, Jung Kook kecil kerap kali jadi bahan pelampiasan Papanya ketika pria tua itu mabuk. Jung Kook kecil kala itu sering mendapat pukulan jika sang Papa kalah berjudi. Terbukti, saat Papanya meninggal dunia dan hak asuh atas Jung Kook kembali ke tangan sang Mama, Jung Kook kerap kali bertindak sesuka hati. Berkelahi, mencuri, dan bahkan sempat masuk panti rehabilitasi karena ketergantungan terhadap obat-obatan terlarang.

Tae Hyung perlahan mengusap lembut bahu Jung Kook dengan tangan kanannya. Mencoba menyampaikan kalimat yang tak bisa ia ucapkan jika Jung Kook berada dalam kondisi cemas seperti ini.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu cemas lagi."

Jung Kook kini menatap Tae Hyung dengan iris matanya yang terlihat sendu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ekspresi Jung Kook sangat sulit ditebak. Bahkan Tae Hyung sendiri kerap kali tak bisa membaca apa yang tengah Jung Kook pikirkan.

"Ayo pulang, _Hyung._ Mama pasti sangat cemas jika kedua putra tampannya belum pulang sampai saat ini."

Seperti _de javu,_ Tae Hyung mengaitkan jemarinya pada telunjuk Jung Kook. Jika dulu mungkin Tae Hyung kecil yang selalu berusaha melindunginya. Kini giliran Jung Kook yang menepati janjinya untuk melindungi Tae Hyung.

"Sampai rumah nanti, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Jeon Tae Hyung."

* * *

Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook masih berada pada posisi yang sama sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Jung Kook seperti malam kemarin. Keduanya tidur menyamping, dengan Jung Kook yang terus menjadi pendengar setia Tae Hyung yang tengah berbicara.

"Jadi kau patah hati, Tuan Jeon Tae? Bagaimana bisa Hyun Yeon menolak seorang idola sekolah?"

Tae Hyung mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian memukul kening Jung Kook. "Menjadi idola bukan jaminan semua orang menyukaimu, Tuan Jeon Jung!" sementara itu Jung Kook hanya terkekeh. "Hyun Yeon bilang jika ia menyukai orang lain. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan tipikal lelaki yang ingin menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku."

"Lalu, setelah Hyun Yeon mengatakan itu, kemudian ia meninggalkanmu?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tidak? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan katakan kau meminta hal yang macam-macam padanya, hingga akhirnya ia menamparmu dan meninggal─aww! Mengapa kau mencubitku, _Hyung_?!"

"Otakmu itu selain kau gunakan untuk menyusun strategi perang dengan Sung Jae, kini kau gunakan untuk berpikir hal-hal mesum seperti itu, _eoh_! Ish! Aku tidak sepertimu, Jeon Jung!" Tae Hyung memutar matanya malas.

"Maka dari itu jelaskan lebih detail padaku, Tuan Jeon Tae _stupid_ Hyung!"

"Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan ceritanya. Setelah menolakku, Hyun Yeon kemudian berkata tentang orang yang ia sukai itu. Sebagai lelaki sejati aku hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik saat itu, hingga..." Tae Hyung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Jung Kook semakin penasaran. "Satu nama berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti pecundang, Kook."

"Memangnya nama siapa yang Hyun Yeon ucapkan?"

"Jeon Jung Kook."

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Jung Kook mencerna ucapan yang dilontarkan Tae Hyung. Kelopak mata bulat Jung Kook mengerjap berulang kali, hingga ia sadar bahwa seseorang itu adalah dirinya.

" _Hyung,_ aku..."

Tae Hyung hanya memberikan respon senyuman manis untuk Jung Kook, kemudian si tampan itu pun menggeleng dan membelai surai Jung Kook. "Seharusnya kau senang, bodoh."

Jung Kook menggeleng lembut. "Tapi kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama itu menyangkut tentangmu, sungguh... aku tidak apa-apa, Kook."

Apakah benar Tae Hyung baik-baik saja? Mengapa Jung Kook tak merasa demikian? Jung Kook terus menatap Tae Hyung lekat, tak mengalihkan satu kedipan pun dari wajah sang kakak. Saat ini, ekspresi seperti apa yang harus Jung Kook tunjukkan di depan Tae Hyung?

 _Cinta_? Jung Kook pernah merasakan itu. Perasaan, di mana jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, di mana wajahnya akan bersemu merah, dan darahnya berdesir hebat. Perasaan di mana ia seperti orang bodoh yang hanya memerhatikan setiap gerak gerik seseorang tersebut saja sudah membuatnya gugup dan salah tingkah.

Jung Kook tentu saja senang bukan main. Ini adalah gadis populer di sekolah yang menyukai dirinya. Tapi, bukan Hyun Yeon yang Jung Kook inginkan. Ada seseorang yang telah menempati ruang di dalam hatinya. Ada seseorang yang...

"Kook?"

Jung Kook terkesiap, seketika ia menoleh dan menatap Tae Hyung dengan tatapan lucu. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur."

* * *

"Jung Kook!"

Senyuman di bibir Tae Hyung seketika memudar saat Hyun Yeon berjalan ke arahnya dan Jung Kook. Gadis itu bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya, dan hanya memerhatikan Jung Kook dengan wajah merona.

"Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar, Kook?"

Jung Kook kemudian menoleh pada Tae Hyung, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua mengangguk lembut. "Pergilah."

"Kupinjam Jung Kook sebentar, Tae _Oppa_ ," ucap Hyun Yeon sembari tersenyum.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?" lagi, Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Pergilah."

Bohong jika Tae Hyung tidak apa-apa. Bohong jika Tae Hyung tidak terluka. Tatapannya kini berubah sendu, memandang kepergian Jung Kook dan Hyun Yeon yang perlahan menghilang. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat, Tae Hyung menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencoba meredakan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Ia memang terluka, tapi Tae Hyung bukanlah orang yang egois, mementingkan perasaannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia jelas sudah ditolak. Hyun Yeon sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu lebih menyukai Jung Kook dibanding dirinya. Menjadi idola memang bukan jaminan dirinya akan mendapatkan apa yang inginkan dengan mudah. Ia kalah, dan Tae Hyung memang harus mengakui itu semua.

"Aku kalah," gumamnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup, membiarkan keheningan mengobati luka hatinya. Dan...

Seseorang menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin di pipi kanannya, membuat Tae Hyung terhenyak dan hampir saja terjungkal.

"Kook?"

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung sendu, tatapan polos yang di rindukan Tae Hyung. "Jeon Tae bodoh!" tangan Jung Kook kini mengepal dan memukul pelan perut Tae Hyung. "Jangan sok kuat jika kau memang tak bisa melakukan itu, _Hyung_!"

Tae Hyung menggeleng lemah. "Aku..."

"Aku membencimu!"

Ini pertama kalinya Tae Hyung bisa melihat tatapan berbeda yang diberikan Jung Kook padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Jung Kook menatapnya dengan tatapan lebih terluka daripada dirinya. Ada apa? Perkara apa yang membuat adik kesayangan Tae Hyung seperti sekarang ini? Jika itu menyangkut perasaannya, sungguh... Tae Hyung lebih rela melihat Jung Kook bahagia dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Jung Kook menundukkan wajahnya, lelaki sejati tidak seharusnya meneteskan airmata. Dan bodohnya kini ia mulai menangis, terisak seperti anak kecil yang merengek pada sang ayah untuk dibelikan mainan baru. Perlahan, Tae Hyung mengusap lembut surai hitam Jung Kook. Tetap seperti itu, Tae Hyung sendiri tidak ingin menambah masalah, mempertanyakan mengapa Jung Kook menangis seperti gadis perempuan?

Beberapa menit setelahnya, isakan itu tak lagi terdengar, Jung Kook pun menengadahkan wajahnya dengan jejak airmata yang perlahan mengering. Tae Hyung masih menunggu adik kecilnya itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi, Jung Kook sendiri sepertinya enggan untuk mengatakan apapun; sebenarnya Jung Kook hanya bingung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga kau menangis seperti ini, eum?"

Jung Kook masih tak bergeming. Kemana berandal kecil menyebalkan yang kadang membuat Tae Hyung jengah? Kini, Tae Hyung hanya melihat sisi sesungguhnya seorang Jeon Jung Kook adalah bocah polos menggemaskan yang gemar merajuk.

"Aku menolaknya," hanya itu yang Jung Kook ucapkan.

"Mengapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah kau menyuka─"

Jung Kook menatap nyalang Tae Hyung, tangannya menepis tangan Tae Hyung yang sejak tadi mengelus surainya. "Berhenti menjadi bodoh, Jeon Tae! Aku tahu kau terluka! Berhenti menjodohkanku dengan Hyun Yeon; seolah kau tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun!"

Tae Hyung membisu, ucapan Jung Kook benar-benar tepat sasaran. Oh, apakah Tae Hyung melupakan sesuatu, jika mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak Jung Kook di lahirkan dan menjadi adiknya?

"Jangan tersenyum jika kau memang merasa tidak mau melakukannya. Jangan memaksakan diri seolah kau rela jika Hyun Yeon denganku, dan pada kenyataannya kau memang terluka, bodoh!" satu kalimat yang membuat Tae Hyung tak sadar berapa banyak hal yang Jung Kook ketahui tentangnya dan bahkan ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya. "Jangan coba-coba lagi berusaha menyatukan aku dengan Hyun Yeon, karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai!"

Setelahnya Jung Kook beranjak pergi, membiarkan Tae Hyung yang hanya merutuki perbuatan bodohnya. Tae Hyung tahu jika Jung Kook peduli padanya, Tae Hyung tahu jika Jung Kook mana tega melukai perasaannya. Namun, satu hal yang Tae Hyung tidak tahu bahwa...

-TBC-

 **Hallo, bertemu lagi dengan saya, noona manis kesayangan Jeon Jung Kook #ditebasparang. Wah, terima kasih banyak kemarin buat yang sudah Review FF saya loh ^^**

 **Spesial terima kasih buat nayaason, DeerDia, juga Guest #JungJiMi saeng yang sudah meluangkan waktunya #ciumsatusatu**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya, kritik dan saran sangat saya nantikan :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook; Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; bromance;_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja.**

 **A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview, memfavoritkan FF ini, memfollow juga ^^ saya tidak menyangka jika reviewnya lumayan banyak untuk saya yang seorang pemula di genre seperti ini :D di sini member BTS lain usianya di atas Ji Min dan V satu tahun ya tapi mereka satu angkatan kalo di sekolah, kecuali sama Jung Kook bedanya dua tahun.**

 **Spesial terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview di chapter 1, seputar pertanyaan sudah saya jawab di PM masing-masing ya :D**

 **ainiajkook | addicted | kimikookiekyu | minkook94 | teflon-nim | DeerDia | Lucky Miku | nayaason | lionie14 | dumbshn | jelbang | Guest | Guest | kim elfishy | lyla | rifana | Guest | JeonYul | Kookid**

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _-Preview-_

 _Jung Kook menatap nyalang Tae Hyung, tangannya menepis tangan Tae Hyung yang sejak tadi mengelus surainya. "Berhenti menjadi bodoh, Jeon Tae! Aku tahu kau terluka! Berhenti menjodohkanku dengan Hyun Yeon; seolah kau tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun!"_

 _Tae Hyung membisu, ucapan Jung Kook benar-benar tepat sasaran. Oh, apakah Tae Hyung melupakan sesuatu, jika mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak Jung Kook di lahirkan dan menjadi adiknya?_

 _"_ _Jangan tersenyum jika kau memang merasa tidak mau melakukannya. Jangan memaksakan diri seolah kau rela jika Hyun Yeon denganku, dan pada kenyataannya kau memang terluka, bodoh!" satu kalimat yang membuat Tae Hyung tak sadar berapa banyak hal yang Jung Kook ketahui tentangnya dan bahkan ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya. "Jangan coba-coba lagi berusaha menyatukan aku dengan Hyun Yeon, karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai!"_

 _._

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden Jung Kook marah pada Tae Hyung, sejak saat itu adik kecil Tae Hyung selalu menghindar darinya. Berusaha tak bertegur sapa, atau pun bertatap muka dengannya. Ini waktu paling lama Jung Kook marah padanya.

Saat ini Tae Hyung baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klub yang ia ikuti setiap akhir pekan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kantin, dan tiba-tiba tatapan terpaku pada Jung Kook yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dengan sekaleng soda yang berada di depan wajahnya; sepertinya Jung Kook lebih memilih memejamkan mata dibanding meminum sodanya. Langkah Tae Hyung semakin cepat, setelah sampai di depan Jung Kook, senyuman manis menghisai paras rupawannya.

Tangan Tae Hyung terulur, hendak membelai surai Jung Kook yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namun dengan cepat Tae Hyung menarik kembali tangannya dan lebih memilih duduk di depan Jung Kook.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah satu minggu ini kau menghindar dariku, Kook- _ie,"_ monolog Tae Hyung dengan terus memerhatikan Jung Kook yang tertidur lelap. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa karena percakapan seminggu yang lalu hingga kau seperti ini?"

Sesaat Tae Hyung menghela napasnya dalam. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak apa-apa jika kau memang menyukai gadis yang aku sukai juga, bodoh. Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan merasa terluka jika memang Hyun Yeon menyukaimu," ucap Tae Hyung lirih. "Lebih baik kehilangan seribu gadis daripada harus kehilangan saudaraku sendiri."

Tae Hyung kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, bermaksud meninggalkan Jung Kook yang masih terlelap. Namun tiba-tiba genggaman tangan Jung Kook membuat langkahnya terhenti, hingga Tae Hyung pun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa adiknya kini tengah menatapnya.

"Maaf..."

Entah mengapa, melihat wajah Jung Kook yang begitu polos saat ini, membuat Tae Hyung benar-benar tak tahan untuk menyentil kening berandal kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu, hanya saja..."

Tae Hyung menarik Jung Kook untuk meninggalkan kantin sekolah. Sepertinya atap adalah tempat yang bagus untuk dirinya dan Jung Kook menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka secepatnya. Dan di sinilah keduanya berada, duduk berdampingan dengan menyandar pada beton pembatas atap gedung sekolah mereka.

"Ini kali pertama kau mau membolos, _Hyung_."

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Tidak apa, sekali-kali tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran Mrs. Jung tidak jadi masalah, kan? Aku pun butuh hiburan, dan tidak buruk juga rasanya membolos di tengah pelajaran seperti ini."

Jung Kook tersenyum, pandangannya sejak tadi tak pernah mau menatap Tae Hyung. Dan ia sendiri sepertinya lebih memilih menatap gumulan awan di atas sana daripada menatap Tae Hyung.

"Ayo pergi jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah nanti, Kook," ajak Tae Hyung.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke tempat di mana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua."

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingin pergi ke pantai?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Boleh juga, tapi dengan mobilku. Biarkan motormu kau titipkan saja pada, Ji Min."

"Terserahmu saja."

* * *

Sudah lama rasanya Tae Hyung tak menghabiskan malam di pantai bersama Jung Kook. Di pantai, semuanya terasa bebas. Mereka dapat berteriak sesuka hati tanpa perlu mendapat teguran atau umpatan dari siapa pun.

"Kook..." Tae Hyung menyebut nama orang disebelahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, _Hyung_?" sementara Jung Kook sendiri hanya menyahut dengan sesekali memasukkan bekas bungkus cemilannya ke dalam api unggun yang sengaja mereka buat bersama.

"Siapa orang itu?" Jung Kook sontak menoleh, ia tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Tae Hyung saat ini. Ia hampir saja tersedak cemilannya sendiri, karena terkejut mengapa tiba-tiba kakaknya mempertanyakan perihal orang itu. Tae Hyung memberikan sebotol air mineral di genggamannya untuk digunakan Jung Kook sebagai pertolongan bagi tenggorokan adiknya yang malang.

"Kook, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Tae Hyung bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Apa itu penting, _Hyung_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ambigu dari Tae Hyung, Jung Kook justru membalikkan pertanyaan yang membuat Tae Hyung sedikit tak terima.

"Apa susahnya menjawab, Kook _-ie_! Aku hanya bertanya, dan itu wajar kutanyakan karena kau adalah adikku."

Alasan Tae Hyung seharusnya tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada Jung Kook. Namun di sinilah, kalimat terakhir Tae Hyung seketika seperti sebuah pukulan dari godam raksasa bagi Jung Kook.

Satu helaan napas berat terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian bagi Jung Kook sendiri. Lidahnya benar-benar berat mengucapkan kalimat yang sejujurnya ingin ia ungkapkan pada Tae Hyung. Ada ekspresi random saat manik _hazel_ milik Jung Kook bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ kelam milik Tae Hyung. Langit berhias bintang yang menjadi atap malam seolah tengah mengejeknya menjadi makhluk paling durja di muka bumi ini.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Tae Hyung mengedipkan kelopak matanya tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Tae Hyung merasa ada sesuatu menghantam ulu hatinya. Berusaha agar tak lepas kendali ketika kalimat pengakuan yang di ucapkan Jung Kook tidak membuat kesadaran dan rasa mual di perutnya bertambah.

"Aku berusaha menemukan jati diri. Saat menyadari orientasi seksualku tidak senormal yang kuharapkan, dan aku lebih tertarik pada lelaki daripada wanita berdada besar, aku tentu saja frustasi. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengharapkan lebih dari ini, tapi perlakuanmu, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar gila karena mencintai kakak kandungku!"

Tae Hyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali marah dan memukul Jung Kook, agar pemuda itu sadar dengan penyimpangan seksual yang di alaminya. Entahlah, Tae Hyung sendiri bingung menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya carut marut. Berpikir untuk mengolok bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukannya saat ini.

Jung Kook, setelah mengungkapkan semuanya pada Tae Hyung, pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya, dan memilih menekuk kakinya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada ke dua lutut.

"Aku turut prihatin mendengarnya," sungguh, ini ucapan paling kasar yang dikatakan Tae Hyung pada adiknya. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak _gay_ dan kita adalah saudara kandung."

Kenyataan menghempaskan raganya terjatuh, menjadi kepingan kecil yang tak terbentuk. Walaupun tubuh Jung Kook baik-baik saja, tapi hatinya... ada luka yang mengucurkan darah tak kasat mata di sana. Kelopak matanya memanas, saat merasakan pergerakan Tae Hyung menjauh dari sisinya. Tae Hyung pergi, menghempaskan raganya, menjatuhkan hatinya hingga Jung Kook sendiri tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan sakit itu seperti apa.

Deru mesin mobil secara samar tak dapat ia dengar lagi, menandakan bahwa Tae Hyung benar-benar meninggalkannya bersama keheningan. Menjatuhkan harga diri pun sepertinya tak akan mengubah bahwa perasaan terlarang itu akan berbalas indah. Dan Jung Kook cukup menyadari di mana ia kini harus menempatkan diri.

* * *

Tidak ada lagi sapaan lembut dari Tae Hyung, tidak ada lagi pekikan bergantian dari Tae Hyung maupun Jung Kook ketika mereka berada di rumah. Keduanya seolah tak saling mengenal satu sama lain; bukan Jung Kook, ini lebih tepatnya Tae Hyung yang menghindar. Jung Kook tidak pernah menganggap bahwa ini salah Tae Hyung, karena sejujurnya jika mulut sialannya bisa ia tahan untuk tak mengucapkan hal memalukan tersebut, mungkin hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Tidak secanggung seperti saat mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Sang Mama bahkan sempat mencemaskan tentang kelakuan Jung Kook yang sering menginap di rumah Ji Min, teman satu komplotan pembuat onar di sekolah. Atau wanita paruh baya itu akan menemukan Tae Hyung yang semakin tak betah jika berlama-lama di rumah saat ada Jung Kook.

"Tae, bisakah Mama berbicara sebentar?"

Tae Hyung yang tengah mengerjakan tugas makalah hanya mengangguk, dan mengekori Mamanya menuju sofa ruang keluarga.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan adikmu, _eum_?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng. "Kami baik-baik saja, Ma. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas, dan Jung Kook juga jarang pulang. Jadi wajar jika kami jarang bersama."

"Benarkah? Biasanya, sesibuk apapun dengan tugas sekolah, kau pasti akan sangat khawatir jika Jung Kook tak pulang dalam waktu tiga hari. Tapi ini..."

"Ma, aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, tidak selamanya aku memerhatikan Jung Kook. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri, dan tidak setiap waktu harus memikirkan apa yang dilakukan berandal kecil Mama itu!"

Wanita cantik itu tersentak saat mendengar nada bicara Tae Hyung yang berbeda. Ini kali pertama Tae Hyung mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari sikap Tae Hyung yang biasanya.

"Dia adikmu, Tae."

"Tapi Jung Kook sudah dewasa, ia bahkan bukan anak kecil yang setiap saat harus kulindungi!" napas Tae Hyung terengah, emosinya benar-benar tak stabil sejak Jung Kook mengungkapkan pernyataan menjijikkan itu padanya. Ia selalu menghindari hal-hal seperti itu, ia selalu berusaha menjauhi dan bahkan membenci seseorang yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual seperti Jung Kook. Tapi justru ia terjebak, dan Tae Hyung marah karena Jung Kook, karena pada keyataannya adik kecilnya yang manis adalah seseorang yang saat ini harus ia hindari.

"Aku akan ke kamar," ucapan terakhir Tae Hyung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang Mama malam ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, Nak..."

* * *

Sore itu tepat setelah dua bulan hubungannya dengan Jung Kook tidak baik-baik saja, Tae Hyung pulang dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah. Seseorang yang bersama Tae Hyung pun berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil, dan segera membalas uluran tangan Tae Hyung saat pemuda tampan itu menggandeng lengannya mesra. Han Na Ra, gadis yang dua bulan ini selalu bersama Tae Hyung, Na Ra siswa khusus di sekolah perempuan yang resmi berkenalan dengan Tae Hyung setelah insiden es krim milik Na Ra tumpah di seragam Tae Hyung.

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu dengan, Mama."

Na Ra tersenyum saat Tae Hyung mengusap lembut surainya yang berwarna cokelat alami. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah, dan Na Ra mengangguk sopan ketika bertemu dengan Mama Tae Hyung dan seorang pemuda tengah duduk bersantai sembari menikmati teh hangat di sore hari.

"Kami pulang, Ma."

Jung Kook yang pertama kali menoleh, menatap Tae Hyung tengah menggandeng mesra seorang gadis cantik. Ya, Jung Kook harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jung Kook tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi kacau hanya karena ia menuruti egonya.

"Kau sudah pulang, _Hyung_?" tanya Jung Kook tulus, namun sayang Tae Hyung hanya membalasnya dingin.

"Hei, sayang. Kau sudah pulang? Oh, siapa gadis cantik disampingmu, sayang?" sang Mama menyambut ramah Na Ra.

"Dia kekasihku, Ma. Han Na Ra namanya," ujar Tae Hyung dengan penekanan kata 'kekasih'.

"Senang bertemu dengan, Bibi."

Mama Tae Hyung memeluk Na Ra, membawa gadis itu untuk duduk di samping Jung Kook yang hanya membungkukkan badannya sopan. Jung Kook cukup sadar diri, jika mungkin kehadirannya tak akan penting, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan tiga orang yang tengah bercengkrama di ruang keluarga.

Langkahnya menuju dapur, Jung Kook rasa segelas air cukup membuat kerongkongannya basah. Dengan segera ia menenggak air dalam gelas, dan langsung berjalan naik menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Jung Kook tersenyum kecut, saat ekor matanya menangkap Tae Hyung yang terus menggoda gadis bernama Na Ra di sana. Hei, Tae Hyung itu normal dan wajar jika ia tertarik pada gadis. Tidak sepertinya yang menjijikkan, dan jika sang Mama tahu bagaimana anak bungsunya memiliki penyimpangan seksual, mungkin wanita paruh baya itu pasti begitu kecewa padanya.

Kali ini ia berkemas, memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya ke dalam ransel. Jung Kook mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan segera menyambar kunci motornya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Malam ini ia memang berniat menginap di apartemen Seok Jin, karena _Hyung_ tertua di klub motornya sedang berulang tahun.

"Ma, aku akan menginap di rumah Seok Jin _Hyung_ malam ini."

Sang Mama yang mengetahui Jung Kook tengah berdiri di sana segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hei sayang, kakakmu bahkan baru saja pulang. Apa Jin lebih penting dari kami yang keluargamu sendiri? Bahkan kau belum bertemu kakakmu lebih lama, kan?"

"Aku hanya menginap, Ma. Tidak pindah dan meninggalkan kalian. Lagipula malam ini Jin _Hyung_ berulang tahun, kami akan sedikit berpesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya."

Tae Hyung sendiri kini berbicara, dan menatap Jung Kook tanpa ekspresi. "Biarkan Jung Kook pergi, Ma. Bukankah dilarang pun berandal kecil Mama ini akan tetap pergi?" ucap Tae Hyung dingin.

"Aku pergi, Ma."

Tanpa menatap Tae Hyung, tanpa menjawab ucapan kakaknya itu, Jung Kook segera pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu dalam keheningan. Ia sedang malas berdebat malam ini, dan memilih pergi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya mungkin akan jauh lebih baik.

* * *

 _Bugh._ Yoon Gi memukul telak rahang Tae Hyung, membuat pemuda itu memekik. "Kau gila, Min Yoon Gi!" Tae Hyung berteriak saat tubuhnya menghantam dinding manakala Yoon Gi kali ini mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di perutnya. "Dan kalian semua gila!"

 _Bugh._ Lagi-lagi Yoon Gi memukul wajah Tae Hyung. Rupanya Yoon Gi sangat kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jeon Tae Hyung yang menurut Jung Kook adalah kakaknya yang sangat menyenangkan bisa berubah menjadi monster seram yang mulutnya dipenuhi racun.

"Yoon Gi _Hyung_!" semua berteriak, bahkan Ji Min kini memeluk Yoon Gi, menahan agar pemuda yang berbeda satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak melakukan tindakan lebih anarkis dari ini.

"Hentikan! Kumohon..." Ji Min memeluk erat tubuh Yoon Gi.

"Lepaskan aku, Ji Min- _ie_! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada manusia tidak berperasaan ini!"

"Kalian gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahan dengan pernyataan menjijikkan yang dilontarkan adikku sendiri, terlebih dia adalah laki-laki!" pekik Tae Hyung dengan mengusap lebam di rahang kirinya yang mulai berdenyut sakit.

"Kau... menjijikan, Jeon Tae Hyung," ucap Ji Min dingin.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Tae Hyung kembali kesal. Tatapan dari para sahabat Jung Kook itu bahkan seperti tengah mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Cih! Berhenti berpikir seolah kau yang paling benar, Park Ji Min!" Tae Hyung mencengkram kerah seragam Ji Min kasar. "Bagiku, _gay_ itu menjijikkan. Dan adikku, bahkan kini berubah menjijikkan. Aku bahkan tidak sudi harus satu rumah dengannya sekarang. Mengapa _gay_ seperti kalian tidak enyah sa─" ucapan Tae Hyung terputus, saat melihat Jung Kook diam dengan tatapan sendu terus memandangnya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Jung Kook pelan sembari melempar senyum ke arah semua teman-temannya yang tengah berdiri di sana. "Hei, Tae _Hyung_. Lama tidak bertemu." Jung Kook mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Tae Hyung. Ia mencoba menahan senyum di sudut bibirnya. "Maafkan aku telah membuat ini menjadi kacau. Maafkan aku karena terlalu egois, sampai-sampai melupakan satu hal bahwa kau adalah kakak kandungku dan... seorang lelaki."

Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu kini terjulur mengusap rahang Tae Hyung yang lebam. "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Maaf, aku tahu, seharusnya aku sadar diri. Menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Jika _Hyung_ kesayanganku ini tidak mungkin memiliki orientasi menyimpang sepertiku," iris _hazel_ yang dulu bercahaya, kini begitu sendu dan sangat terluka.

"Apakah _gay_ sepertiku benar-benar menjijikkan di matamu, _Hyung_? Apakah _gay_ sepertiku tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan memperoleh kebahagiaan di sisi orang-orang yang dicintainya? Jika aku boleh memilih, aku pun ingin hidup layaknya manusia normal. Aku ingin memiliki kekasih seorang perempuan." Jung Kook mengusap kasar saat kristal bening perlahan lolos membasahi pipinya. "Maafkan aku, yang telah salah memilihmu, _Hyung_. Maaf karena cintaku telah salah memilihmu. Dan setelah ini aku berjanji, kau tidak akan melihatku. Setelah ini aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu," setelahnya Jung Kook meninggalkan Tae Hyung. Pun dengan para sahabat Jung Kook yang lain, membiarkan Tae Hyung seorang diri sekarang.

Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa Tae Hyung menyakiti perasaan Jung Kook? Hanya karena ia benci dengan ketidakwarasan adiknya. Ucapan Jung Kook benar-benar menghantamnya, membuatnya sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini benar-benar salah dan menyakiti adiknya sendiri. Dan kemudian, tubuh pemuda itu pun luruh _._ Ia merasa bahwa sebuah belati tajam baru saja menghunus tepat di jantungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung seragam sekolahnya. Membiarkan lelehan kristal bening itu membasahi pipinya.

 _"_ _Maaf, Kook. Hyung benar-benar tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu..."_

* * *

 _Tak bisakah kau membuatku hidup?_

 _Setiap malam, aku tertidur padamu_

 _Sebuah nada yang indah dimainkan dalam mimpiku, kau dan aku_

 _Aku menutup mataku dan mengikuti bayangan dalam kegelapan, siapa yang tahu?_

 _Temukan aku sekali saja, kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu?_

 _Lebih dari bayanganmu yang kabur, lebih dari malam yang pekat_

 _Aku takut sendirian_

 _Itu menyakitkan_

 _(EXO-Hurt)_

"Sung Jae akan mengajak Jung Kook balapan liar nanti malam. Aku berani bertaruh jika malam ini Jung Kook yang akan menang." Tae Hyung berjalan di koridor kelas dengan setumpuk buku tebal yang diminta Pak Lee untuk di antar keruangannya, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar desas-desus teman satu angkatannya tengah membicarakan Sung Jae dan Jung Kook.

"Kau tahu, kali ini mungkin Sung Jae tak akan membiarkan Jung Kook menang seperti balapan dua bulan yang lalu. Kudengar, Sung Jae tengah merencakan sesuatu untuk membuat Jung Kook kalah di pertandingan nanti malam."

Tae Hyung kembali terdiam, dan terus mendengarkan ocehan siswa-siswa di sana. Otaknya berputar pada kejadian terakhir kali dirinya dan Jung Kook bertemu, dan sejak saat itu Tae Hyung memang tak pernah lagi mendapati adiknya di rumah. Jung Kook beralasan bahwa ia ingin mandiri, dan menempati apartemen yang di berikan Mama mereka pada saat ulang tahun Jung Kook tahun lalu. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Jung Kook tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Tae Hyung.

"Oh, Tae Hyung, rupanya kau di sini. Mari ikut Bapak sebentar, ada yang ingin Bapak sampaikan mengenai beasiswamu." Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk saat Pak Lee mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"Duduklah, Tae." Pak Lee menyerahkan formulir beasiswa pada Tae Hyung. "Ini formulir yang harus kau isi. Pelajari lebih dulu, dan pikirkan baik-baik tentang penawaran yang Bapak berikan. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu, Nak. Kau cerdas, dan akan sangat bagus jika kau memilih universitas ini sebagai tempatmu kuliah nanti."

Pikiran Tae Hyung terbagi dua, ucapan para siswa yang ia temui di koridor membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada tawaran beasiswa dari Pak Lee. Tae Hyung membungkuk sopan setelah terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Pak Lee. Langkahnya tampak terburu-buru, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Jung Kook, pada adiknya.

 _Brak._ Tae Hyung membuka kasar pintu gudang yang telah di sulap menjadi sebuah markas bagi Ji Min dan kawanannya yang lain. Hanya ada Yoon Gi di sana, yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah _earphone_ menggantung di telinganya. Pemuda yang memiliki ekspresi khas wajah bangun tidurnya itu hanya menatap dingin Tae Hyung yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Katakan padaku, di mana balapan liar itu diadakan!"

Yoon Gi tertawa mengejek, memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali menatap nyalang Tae Hyung. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli dengan _gay_ macam kami, Jeon Tae Hyung."

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, Min Yoon Gi! Katakan saja di mana Jung Kook dan Sung Jae akan melakukan balapan itu!" emosinya benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan lagi, tangannya kini mencengkram kasar kerah milik Yoon Gi.

"Tidak sopan sekali, Jeon Tae Hyung!"

Seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu membuat Tae Hyung menoleh. Nam Joon telah berdiri dengan pandangan sinis padanya.

"Ada apa siswa teladan sekolah mau repot-repot datang ke markas kami, _huh_?!"

"Berhenti membuat lelucon, Kim Nam Joon! Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana tempat balapan liar itu diadakan!"

Nam Joon tersenyum. "Benarkah kau ingin tahu?"

* * *

Tae Hyung tak lagi menghiraukan berapa kilometer lagi jarak yang ia tempuh untuk berlari, setelah mendapatkan tempat yang Nam Joon maksud, Tae Hyung segera berlari, bahkan ia melupakan mobilnya, yang ia ingat saat ini hanya Jung Kook.

Langkahnya mulai melambat saat kerumunan orang-orang di sana dan sirine polisi membuat telinga pengang bukan main. Ada apa? Mengapa semua orang berkumpul di sana? Mengapa ada banyak petugas medis yang membawa tandu ke arah kerumunan tersebut?

Tubuh Tae Hyung bergetar hebat. Apakah ketakutannya kali ini menjadi kenyataan? Dengan gerakan perlahan, Tae Hyung berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Menerobos, berusaha mencari penjelasan.

Kini, di hadapannya, mimpi buruk itu menjadi nyata. Seonggok tubuh tergeletak berlumuran darah, kelopak mata yang seharusnya tersenyum cantik menyambut kehadirannya pun tertutup rapat. Tubuh Tae Hyung luruh, saat menemukan Jung Kook dengan mata terpejam dan terluka parah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hei, bodoh. Jangan membuat lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu," ujarnya seraya menggenggam tangan Jung Kook yang terkulai lemas. Tae Hyung setidaknya masih memiliki harapan saat petugas medis mengatakan jika jantung Jung Kook masih berdetak.

Kali ini ia tak dapat membendung lagi tangisannya, rasanya sudah lama sekali Tae Hyung tak berinteraksi secara dekat dengan Jung Kook seperti saat ini, menggenggam tangannya, mengusap pelipis Jung Kook yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Saat tandu mengangkat tubuh Jung Kook, Tae Hyung pun segera masuk ke dalam ambulance, menemani Jung Kook dengan tangan terus menggenggam jemari Jung Kook yang tak merespon sedikit pun genggaman tangannya yang bergetar.

"Bukankah kau masih memiliki hutang padaku, Kook? Bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungiku? Mengapa kau tidur sekarang? Apa kau berniat menghukum _Hyung_ , _eum_..."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya alat pendeteksi jantung yang mewakili jawaban dari Jung Kook saat ini. Sepertinya memang benar, Jung Kook sedang meluapkan amarahnya, menghukum Tae Hyung dengan cara seperti ini. Dan sekarang, apakah penyesalan mampu mengembalikan setiap detik masa-masa di mana mereka bersama? Apakah Tae Hyung dapat mengucapkan sebuah permintaan maaf yang selama ini membuatnya nyaris gila? Apakah saat Jung Kook terbangun, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja? Apakah...

 _Tiiitttttt..._

Lengkingan akhir dari alat pendeteksi jantung Jung Kook berbunyi nyaring, menghempaskan raga Tae Hyung dan membuatnya semua persendiannya bahkan nyaris mati rasa.

"Kook..."

-TBC-

 **Di skip dulu ya ^^ saya pikir ini bakalan jadi chapter akhir, tapi ternyata idenya berubah total.**

 **Mohon maaf untuk alurnya yang memang sengaja saya buat loncat-loncat dan terlalu cepat. Di chapter 3 bakalan ada penjelasannya kok :D**

 **Jika tidak ada halangan apapun, jadwal publish FF ini setiap hari rabu ya ^^ tergantung lancar atau gaknya sih idenya, hehehehhe #dibacok. Dan sedikit penjelasan juga tentang siapa seme siapa uke di sini. Saya pecinta uke sampai kapan pun, dan bias utama saya Jeon Jung Kook. Akan sangat aneh kalo tiba-tiba Tae Hyung jadi uke #pingsan. Jadi yang tanya siapa uke ya jelas Jung Kook, dan seme udah pasti Tae Hyung. Hanya saja saya tidak begitu menyukai uke yang memang terlalu uke banget #ngomongapaseh -_- intinya walaupun Jung Kook uke, tapi gak saya ubah karakternya jadi lemah lembut, dsb.**

 **Saya masih menantikan kritik dan saran yang membuat saya lebih semangat nulis lagi ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 #ciumsatusatu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook; Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; bromance_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja.**

 **A/N : Terhura loh lihat review kalian semua #lapingusdibajuMphi :'( duh, gak nyangka bakalan ada yang suka FF saya yang begini ini #pelukinSuga. Makasih loh ya yang udah sempetin review, saya juga sudah kirim balasan di PM masing-masing ya. Yang gak punya akun, mohon maaf gak bisa saya balas di PM #peluk. Ini lanjutannya buat yang nungguin, setelah baca jangan timpuk saya loh. Cium sama peluk aja deh lumayan buat THR lebaran #selonjoran.**

 **Spesial terima kasih buat teman-teman semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini :***

 **dumbshn | minkook94 | kimaelin | huhu14 | Lucky Miku | DeerDia | jelbang | teflon-nim | yoitedumb | jiminie24 | Kira Llawliet | JeonYul | rifana | cupcake | kimikookiekyu | kookid | Guest | Yeojachingu | akmy | MinYeolKook**

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau masih memiliki hutang padaku, Kook? Bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungiku? Mengapa kau tidur sekarang? Apa kau berniat menghukum Hyung, eum..."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban, hanya alat pendeteksi jantung yang mewakili jawaban dari Jung Kook saat ini. Sepertinya memang benar, Jung Kook sedang meluapkan amarahnya, menghukum Tae Hyung dengan cara seperti ini. Dan sekarang, apakah penyesalan mampu mengembalikan setiap detik masa-masa di mana mereka bersama? Apakah Tae Hyung dapat mengucapkan sebuah permintaan maaf yang selama ini membuatnya nyaris gila? Apakah saat Jung Kook terbangun, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja? Apakah..._

 _Tiiitttttt..._

 _Lengkingan akhir dari alat pendeteksi jantung Jung Kook berbunyi nyaring, menghempaskan raga Tae Hyung dan membuatnya semua persendiannya bahkan nyaris mati rasa._

 _"_ _Kook..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Tae, kenapa diam saja?"_

 _Na Ra mulai memerhatikan Tae Hyung yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak berniat sedikit pun untuk memakan tiramisu dihadapannya. Hanya sesekali, helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Ini hampir memasuki hari ke tujuh pasca kejadian Jung Kook bertemu Tae Hyung untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan sampai saat ini, Tae Hyung tak pernah menemukan adiknya itu di manapun. Sekali pun mereka masih satu sekolah._

 _Tae Hyung khawatir? Tentu saja! dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Jung Kook seperti ini. Tae Hyung tahu ini adalah kesalahan terbesar selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup._

 _Jung Kook yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Jung Kook yang tak lupa mengingatkannya untuk segera beristirahat. Jung Kook yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Jung Kook yang..._

 _"_ _Tae!"_

 _Tae Hyung tersentak saat Na Ra benar-benar berteriak. Sekilas dirinya dapat melihat kilatan emosi tergambar di wajah kekasihnya. Na Ra mengatur napasnya yang memburu, mencoba agar ia tak lepas kendali. Mengingat, jika selama beberapa hari ini Tae Hyung berubah drastis._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku." Tae Hyung tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Na Ra._

 _"_ _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Tae Hyung membulatkan matanya saat pertanyaan telak dilontarkan Na Ra padanya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Na. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran, itu saja. Maafkan aku, sayang."_

 _Na Ra terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Lalu, tangannya pun terlepas dari genggaman Tae Hyung begitu saja. Satu hal yang Na Ra takutkan selama ini. Satu hal yang tak pernah ia singgung. Satu hal yang membuat Na Ra harus selalu waspada adalah... berita mengenai Jung Kook yang mencinta Tae Hyung_ _notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri_ _adalah benar adanya._

 _"_ _Benar kau tak apa, Tae?"_

 _Tae Hyung menggeleng lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku lelah hari ini."_

 ** _Dan satu hal... dibalik kabut tipis yang tak kasat mata, ikatan itu sebenarnya nyaris terikat kuat._**

* * *

 _Tiga bulan yang terlupakan, terbawa hembusan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan. Jung Kook duduk menyandar pada pembatas atap bangunan sekolah. Sepasang netranya sedari tadi hanya memandangi kilasan kolase foto dalam ponselnya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum, namun tak jarang sirat kesedihan tergurat nyata menghiasi wajahnya._

 _Jung Kook menepati janjinya, tak pernah lagi menemui kakaknya. Jung Kook akan berjalan memutar jika tanpa sengaja melihat Tae Hyung berjalan menuju kelas. Atau, ia akan bersembunyi di sini_ _di atap sekolah agar tak bertemu dengan Tae Hyung._

 _Ia tak membenci Tae Hyung. Bahkan hingga detik ini, perasaan terhadap kakaknya tak akan pernah berubah. Tae Hyung cinta pertamanya. Tae Hyung yang membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Dan kini, Tae Hyung pula yang membuatnya kembali jatuh, bahkan ia tak tahu seperti apa harus bangkit sekarang._

 _Jung Kook memang tak pernah menangis setelah terakhir kali ia begitu kacau. Namun, sirat kesedihan yang menghalangi pelangi pada sepasang netra indah miliknya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terluka parah._

 _"_ _Rupanya di sini lagi."_

 _Ia menoleh ketika mendapati sebuah senyum cerah dari Yoon Gi membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Jung Kook melambaikan tangannya, membuat Yoon Gi yang tengah berdiri menatapnya itu terkekeh dan sesaat kemudian berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan duduk disampingnya._

 _"_ _Apalagi yang kau lakukan di sini, Kook?" tanya Yoon Gi dengan sebelah tangannya memberikan lolipop pada Jung Kook._

 _"_ _Lolipop? Aku bukan anak kecil, Hyung!"_

 _Yoon Gi mengacak surai Jung Kook gemas. "Memangnya hanya anak kecil yang boleh memakan lolipop, eoh? Ibuku pernah berkata, jika ada seseorang yang tengah dalam kondisi hati yang tidak baik, berikan ia sebuah lolipop untuk membuat perasaannya kembali manis seperti permen lolipop."_

 _Mendengar hal tersebut, Jung Kook sontak terkikik geli. Namun tangannya tetap menerima lolipop pemberian Yoon Gi. "Terima kasih banyak, Hyung. Sampaikan pada Ibumu, perasaanku kembali manis setelah menerima lolipop ini."_

 _Yoon Gi terus memandangi wajah Jung Kook yang bersemu merah karena pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu banyak tertawa hari ini. Ya, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi alasan mengapa sahabat sekaligus adik baginya itu dapat tertawa begitu manis._

 _"_ _Apa baik-baik saja?" Jung Kook menoleh, menatap Yoon Gi dengan pandangan bingung. "Maksudku, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Kook?"_

 _Jung Kook menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, walau di sini..." tunjuk Jung Kook pada dadanya. "Masih sering terasa sakit ketika melihatnya, Hyung. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan terbiasa lama-lama."_

 _Yoon Gi tersenyum getir, lalu sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu Jung Kook lembut. "Jangan ragu untuk bercerita jika memang kau tidak merasa baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Tentu, Tuan Min. Dan aku pastikan jika kau tidak akan mendapat waktu cukup untuk beristirahat karena mendengarkan aku menangis seperti waktu itu."_

 _"_ _Dan belikan aku banyak es krim setelahnya sebagai bayaran menemanimu, bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Dasar perhitungan!" Jung Kook kemudian terdiam, membuat Yoon Gi menoleh dan menepuk bahunya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Hyung, kali ini aku akan menerima tawaran Sung Jae."_

 _Kelopak mata Yoon Gi membola, Yoon Gi tahu jika Jung Kook sudah mengatakan akan berhenti melakukan hobi balapan liar. Mengapa sekarang Jung Kook berkata demikian?_

 _"_ _Kau serius? Tapi, kau tahu bukan jika Sung Jae itu sangat licik, Kook. Dia bisa saja menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa menjatuhkanmu kali ini._

 _Jung Kook menggeleng. "Jangan cemas seperti itu, Hyung. Bukankah Sung Jae memang selalu seperti itu padaku? Lalu, untuk apa aku harus takut dengan trik licik yang selalu ia gunakan. Hyung tahu 'kan siasat apapun yang direncanakan Sung Jae tak pernah berhasil. Jadi, jangan khawatir."_

 _Ya, seharusnya Yoon Gi memang tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti ini. Jung Kook bukan orang baru dalam balapan liar yang sering mereka lakukan selama ini. Banyak yang memuji kehebatan Jung Kook saat di arena, namun tak sedikit yang merasa iri dan melakukan beragam cara untuk menjatuhkan Jung Kook; seperti Sung Jae. Dan sekarang, mengapa perasaan Yoon Gi gusar? Mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal buruk akan menimpa Jung Kook?_

* * *

 _Tepat malam ini, semua berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka melakukan balapan liar. Jung Kook sudah siapa dengan semua sahabatnya tampak mengerumuninya. Sedangkan Sung Jae, dibalik helm yang menutupi wajahnya, pemuda itu menyeringai._

 _Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam arena balapan. Mengacungkan bendera pertanda akan di mulai. Semua penonton kembali berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Dan detik berikutnya, saat bendera dijatuhkan, Jung Kook dan Sung Jae memacu motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata._

 _Awalnya berjalan baik, dan Jung Kook yang memimpin balapan. Beberapa putaran berhasil mereka lewati dengan lancar. Namun, saat tikungan ke empat, entah mengapa tiba-tiba motor yang dikendarai Jung Kook tak bisa dikendalikan. Sementara Sung Jae yang berada di belakang Jung Kook menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat motor yang dikendarai oleh Jung Kook oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Tubuh Jung Kook sempat terlempar dan terseret beberapa meter dari motornya. Terakhir kalinya, Jung Kook terkapar saat kepalanya terbentur sisi pembatas jalan. Menyebabkan helm yang dipakai Jung Kook pun terlepas._

 _Semua orang panik, tak terkecuali para sahabat Jung Kook. Mereka spontan berlari, mengerumuni Jung Kook yang kini terkapar dengan luka parah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Yoon Gi segera meraih tubuh Jung Kook, menyangga kepalanya, serta memeriksa denyut jantung dan nadi Jung Kook. Ia bersyukur Jung Kook masih bernapas walau detakan jantung pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu begitu lemah._

 _Nam Joon bahkan hanya diam tanpa ekspresi saat melihat adik kecilnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Sementara Seok Jin sendiri langsung menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat dan polisi. Ho Seok pun tak lebih baik dari Nam Joon. Sementara Ji Min yang selalu terlihat paling kuat di antara mereka pun menangis._

 _Saat polisi datang, komplotan Sung Jae beserta Yoon Gi dan kawan-kawan di bawa ke kantor polisi untuk diminta menjadi saksi._

* * *

 **Jika memang tak diinginkan, maka aku akan pergi.**

 **Jika memang tidak diharapkan, untuk apa aku bertahan.**

 **Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, sekeras apapun aku berjuang, pada kenyataannya aku telah kalah.**

 **Menjadi pecundang yang menjijikkan.**

 **.**

Tae Hyung terisak, menangis hebat dengan memeluk tubuh Jung Kook yang terbaring kaku di bangsal kamar jenazah. Mengapa Tuhan begitu cepat mengambilnya? Mengapa Tuhan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan satu kata yang selama ini ia pendam? Sebuah penyesalan yang tak bisa ia ucapkan untuk Jung Kook.

Jika uang dapat membeli nyawa seseorang, maka... berapa pun nominalnya, semahal apapun harganya, Tae Hyung berani membayar, asalkan Jung Kook kembali hidup. Tersenyum menyambutnya, merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya, bahkan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuknya.

Tae Hyung dengan sadar menatap wajah pucat Jung Kook, perlahan ia mengecup bibir pucat Jung Kook, berusaha mengutarakan perasaan yang bahkan sampai detik ini ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya pun memiliki perasaan istimewa itu untuk adiknya sendiri. Ia pun mencintai Jung Kook. Walau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan perasaannya, pun pada akhirnya ia tak mampu.

Kilasan kenangan manis masih terekam nyata dalam benaknya. Namun itu semua tak akan menjadi nyata sekarang. Sebab Tuhan kembali mengambil miliknya yang berharga. Membawa ketulusan hati Jung Kook agar tak terluka terlalu lama.

"Kalimat apa yang mampu mewakili penyesalanku saat ini, Kook..."

Ucapan lirih Tae Hyung membuat semua sahabat Jung Kook yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit tak dapat membendung tangis mereka. Mereka pun sama begitu kehilangan Jung Kook. Sosok rapuh yang mereka kenal sok kuat ketika berusaha menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

"APA KAU PUAS SEKARANG, JEON TAE HYUNG? INI 'KAN YANG SELAMA INI KAU INGINKAN!"

Tak perlu bertanya mengapa kali ini kesabaran Ji Min benar-benar sudah diambang batas, hingga ia hampir melemparkan kursi pada Tae Hyung jika saja Yoon Gi tidak menahannya.

"Tidak, Jim!" teriak Yoon Gi.

"Mengapa _Hyung_ mencegahku?! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada bajingan tak berperasaan sepertinya!" pekik Ji Min gelap mata.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu menyesal. Menyakiti Tae Hyung bukan keputusan terbaik. Jangan lakukan, kumohon... jangan menjadi bajingan juga hanya karena kau diliputi emosi, Park Ji Min!" kali ini nada suara Yoon Gi meninggi. "Tae Hyung sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Kita semua di sini memang sangat merasa kehilangan, tapi... memberi Tae Hyung pelajaran bukan hak kita!"

"Tapi _Hyung_ , apakah selama ini dia peduli pada, Jung Kook? Tidak, _Hyung_! Bajingan ini bahkan dengan sengaja berbahagia di atas penderitaan, Jung Kook!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku berada di posisi Jung Kook saat ini, sementara kau belum sempat mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal dengan semua perbuatanmu?" Ji Min terdiam, tangannya yang semula terkepal kini melemah.

"Apa kau masih bisa hidup normal tanpa menjadi gila jika perasaan bersalah itu terus mengkutimu?" perlahan, Yoon Gi memeluk Ji Min.

"Tae Hyung akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi gila karena ia terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Kita boleh saja marah, tapi kita tidak berhak menghakimi," ucap Yoon Gi parau, ia kini terisak lirih dengan memeluk Ji Min.

Yoon Gi tentu saja terkejut saat mengetahui jika Jung Kook meninggalkan mereka secepat ini. Padahal, baru kemarin ia melihat Jung Kook tersenyum setelah sekian lama pemuda yang lebih muda dari mereka banyak menangis dan menjadi kacau.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya," itu Seok Jin yang berbicara.

"Kami semua mencintaimu, Kook- _ie._ Pergilah dengan damai dan temukan kebahagiaan baru di sana."

* * *

 **Satu tahun kemudian...**

"Jung- _ie_ , bisakah kau mengantarkan pesanan untuk pelanggan di meja nomor tujuh?" ucap seorang barista tampan memanggil seorang pemuda berpipi gembil yang tengah sibuk menghias kue tart di dapur kafe.

"Aku sedang sibuk, _Hyung_. Mengapa bukan Hyun Hoon _Noona_ saja yang mengantarkan?! Atau suruh saja Jong Dae _Hyung_."

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat jika istriku bahkan kesusahan membawa perutnya sendiri yang semakin membesar! Jong Dae sedang mengambil cuti karena ia ada ujian di kampusnya. Lakukan, atau _Hyung_ kurangi jatah bulananmu!"

Dengan masih menggerutu kecil, akhirnya pemuda manis itu mematuhi perintah kakak kandungnya yang demi Tuhan kadar kecerewetannya hampir menyamai kecerewetan Ibu mereka.

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor berapa, _Hyung_?"

"Astaga! Tujuh, Kim Jung─"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Tuan Jong _stupid_! Dan aku akan mengantarkan ini segera!"

Pemuda manis itu segera meraih nampan berisi pesanan untuk meja nomor tujuh. Di sana, seorang pemuda berkacamata masih sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, tampak begitu fokus membaca hingga tak sadar pesanannya tiba.

"Segelas americano dan strawberry cake pesanan anda, Tuan." Ia meletakkan pesanan pemuda berkacamata itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap pemuda berkacamata itu tak acuh.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan anda," kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja, berjalan meninggalkan si kacamata dengan pesanannya.

"Tae Hyung!"

Pemuda manis itu menoleh saat seseorang yang kini berjalan memasuki kafe berteriak pada pemuda berkacamata yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda pucat yang tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan pemuda berkacamata itu. Kemudian, ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya, lantas berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

Tae Hyung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa Ji Min yang menahanmu hingga kau terlambat seperti ini, Yoon Gi _Hyung_?" goda Tae Hyung membuat wajah Yoon Gi bersemu.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu bocah pendek itu saja."

Tae Hyung kini terkekeh. "Hei, walaupun pendek kau tetap mencintainya, Tuan Min."

"Ya! Hentikan itu, Jeon Tae Hyung! Jangan menggodaku lagi!"

Tae Hyung lagi-lagi tersenyum, menyodorkan strawberry cake pada Yoon Gi. "Makanlah. Apa aku perlu memesan minuman untukmu, _Hyung_."

Yoon Gi bersorak senang, kemudian dengan cepat menyambar strawberry cake kesukaannya dengan lahap. "Tae Hyung _Jjang_!"

Setelah mengacak surai blonde milik Yoon Gi, Tae Hyung berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita muda yang berdiri dibalik kasir.

"Lemon Tea untuk meja nomor tujuh, _Noona_."

"Silahkan menunggu sebentar, Tuan. Kami akan mengantarkan pesanan anda."

Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk, setelah membayar pesanannya, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat di mana Yoon Gi sedang duduk menunggunya. Satu tahun setelah kepergian Jung Kook, Tae Hyung menjadi sangat akrab dengan semua sahabat Jung Kook. Bahkan setelah insiden Ji Min hampir melemparkan kursi padanya, kedua pemuda itu menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab. Selain karena mereka memang satu fakultas yang sama di bangku kuliah, rupanya Ji Min dan Tae Hyung sama-sama lahir di tahun yang sama, hanya saja Ji Min lebih dulu lahir beberapa bulan lebih tua daripada Tae Hyung, namun tetap saja perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat kentara, membuat Ji Min selalu menjadi bahan ejekan oleh para sahabat dan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bibi, Tae? Sudah berapa lama kami tidak pergi mengunjunginya, ya?"

"Hampir tiga bulan kalian sibuk sampai tidak pernah mengunjungi Mama di rumah. Beliau bahkan selalu menanyakan kalian. Kau berhutang datang berkunjung ke rumah, _Hyung_ ," rajuk Tae Hyung.

"Akhir pekan nanti kami memang berencana akan menginap di rumahmu. Bagaimana jika kita sedikit berpesta?"

Tae Hyung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sepertinya mempunyai firasat tidak baik dengan saran Yoon Gi yang mengatakan 'sedikit berpesta'. Karena, lebih tepatnya saat Nam Joon berulang tahun, pemuda yang memiliki senyuman semanis gula itu mengatakan akan berpesta dan berakhir dengan Tae Hyung yang mabuk berat.

"Tidak ada pesta! Aku tidak mau berakhir mabuk berat dan meracau tak jelas seperti waktu itu!"

Yoon Gi tertawa. "Salahkan dirimu yang sangat buruk dalam hal minum, Tuan Jeon Tae. Tapi aku masih menyimpan video konyolmu itu, Tae. Demi Tuhan, itu menggelikan."

" _Hyung_..." rajuk Tae Hyung berusaha membuat Yoon Gi berhenti mengoloknya.

"Lemon Tea pesanan anda, Tuan."

Yoon Gi menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap pemuda manis yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Sesaat, ia tertegun, menatap wajah familiar dihadapannya. Sepasang gigi kelinci yang terlihat manis, bibir uniknya membentuk huruf 'M' yang lucu, serta sepasang kelopak mata bulatnya yang menambah kesan cantik untuk pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Yoon Gi berdiri, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan pemuda manis itu. Secara spontan, Yoon Gi kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda manis yang berada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kook- _ie..._ "

-TBC-

 **Di cut lagi ya #dibunuhreader. Nah loh tuh, kira-kira siapa yang Yoon Gi peluk ya? Maaf karena saya tidak mengabulkan permintaan teman-teman yang meminta Jung Kook tetap hidup. Tapi sebagai gantinya saya bawa cast baru yang nantinya bakalan gantiin Jung Kook #Kookiepundung.**

 **Udah ah, gak mau banyak ngomong apa-apa. Intinya ff ini bakalan tetep lanjut selama idenya lancar dan banyak yang masih berkenan untuk membacanya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 **Sub cast :**

 **BTS member**

 **Kim Jong Woon (Super Junior's Yesung)**

 **Jung Hyun Hoon (OC)**

 **Han Na Ra (OC)**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja.**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan maaf kali ini gak bisa balas satu persatu via PM -_- tapi beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu

Spesial terima kasih pakai telor yang selalu menyempatkan review buat : **dumbshn | YulJeon | violuvkook09 | LivanaAethelwine | yayetoo | minkook94 | siscaMinstalove | | huhu14 | yoitedumb | teflon-nim | Jiminie24 | jelbang | Guest | PutriAmelia | Albino Deer | Rainadisa | Kookieomma | Viyomi | Kira Llawliet | akmy | vkookieuke | Nyonya Jung**

dan untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan Ffnya, Memfollow, dan yang baca diem-diem alias silent reader juga terima kasih ya.

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Lemon Tea pesanan anda, Tuan."_

 _Yoon Gi menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap pemuda manis yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Sesaat, ia tertegun, menatap wajah familiar dihadapannya. Sepasang gigi kelinci yang terlihat manis, bibir uniknya membentuk huruf 'M' terbalik yang lucu, serta sepasang kelopak mata bulatnya yang menambah kesan cantik untuk pemuda dihadapannya itu._

 _Yoon Gi berdiri, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dihadapan pemuda manis itu. Secara spontan, Yoon Gi kemudian memeluk tubuh pemuda manis yang berada dihadapannya tersebut._

 _"_ _Kook-ie..."_

.

"Lepas!"

Pemuda dalam pelukan Yoon Gi meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan orang asing menurutnya. Yoo Gi tersadar, dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan pada pemuda yang kini menatapnya takut.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Yoon Gi panik saat melihat pemuda dihadapannya bergetar.

"K-kenapa?"

Yoon Gi memerhatikan pemuda manis itu. "Kenapa? Apa maksudmu, Kook- _ie_?"

Tae Hyung kini mencengkram tangan Yoon Gi, membuat yang lebih tua menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"Bukan, _Hyung_ ," ujar Tae Hyung berusaha menjelaskan. "Dia bukan Kook- _ie_ kita."

Yoon Gi menggeleng, berusaha menyangkal. "Dia Jung Kook, Tae! Dia Jeon Jung Kook!"

"Bukan!" pemuda yang dipeluk Yoon Gi tadi berteriak. " _Hyung_! Jong Woon _Hyung_!" pekik si manis panik.

Seorang pria berlari tergopoh ke arah pemuda manis yang kini berjongkok. "Jung _-ie_ , ada apa?" tanya Jong Woon tak kalah panik saat mendekati adik semata wayangnya itu hampir menangis dengan wajah yang memucat.

" _Hyung_..."

Jong Woon segera merengkuh tubuh adiknya yang hampir terjatuh saat dirinya mengangkat tubuh si manis untuk berdiri. "Maaf Tuan, sebaiknya anda tak membuat kekacauan di kafe kami. Jung- _ie_ , kau baik-baik saja, kan? Katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Si manis hanya menggeleng dan menutup matanya rapat. "Bawa aku pergi, _Hyung_ ," rengeknya kemudian.

Tanpa permisi, Jong Woon kemudian membawa si manis pergi, memapah tubuh adiknya dengan hati-hati.

Setelah kepergian sang pemilik kafe, suasana kafe yang semula tegang kini kembali tenang. Semua pengunjung duduk dan melakukan aktifitas mereka kembali. Pun dengan Tae Hyung dan Yoon Gi. Mereka duduk, namun Yoon Gi terlihat begitu terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

Tae Hyung pun sejujurnya terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sosok yang telah meninggalkan mereka kembali, menjelma menjadi sosok lain yang tak kalah manis. Walau Yoon Gi sempat mengira itu Jung Kook, namun Tae Hyung berusaha menjelaskan kenyataannya, Jung Kook telah pergi ke tempat peristirahatannya yang abadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan Jung Kook, Tae? Kau lihat 'kan bagaimana kontur wajah mereka sangat mirip?"

Ya, Tae Hyung akui keduanya memang memiliki wajah yang benar-benar serupa. Tae Hyung pun pada awal melihat pemuda manis tadi sempat mengira bahwa itu Jung Kook. Namun kemudian ia tersadar, tatapan mereka berbeda. Jung Kook-nya memiliki sepasang manik yang lucu dan polos. Akan tetapi pemuda itu, tatapannya seolah ia memiliki beban yang sangat berat.

"Dia bukan Jung Kook, _Hyung_. Kau bahkan melihat sendiri saat jasad adikku dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Mereka hanya mempunyai wajah yang serupa."

"Tapi..."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemen."

* * *

Jung Kook terbangun, entah berapa lama ia tertidur setelah dokter Si Won memeriksanya. Jong Woon langsung menghampiri Jung Kook dengan tatapan khawatir. Terjadi lagi, ini yang Jong Woon takutkan ketika Jung Kook berusaha keras untuk melawan ketakutannya dengan keramaian.

 **Agoraphobia,** kecemasan yang luar biasa, terus menerus dan tidak realistis. Hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya Jung Kook mengidap fobia ini. Berusaha tidak berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, melakukan beberapa terapi penyembuhan seperti terapi pemaparan dengan bantuan seorang ahlir tentunya, hingga akhirnya ia berusaha melawan semua ketakutan itu atas keinginannya sendiri.

Dalam keadaan normal, biasanya setiap orang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Akan tetapi, Jung Kook sendiri tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan takutnya, menyebabkan terjadinya suatu keadaan di mana mentalnya terkunci.

Kejadian di masa lalu membuatnya seperti ini, menjadi korban penculikan pada saat usianya baru saja menginjak delapan tahun pada waktu itu, mendapatkan berbagai intimidasi dari orang-orang yang menculiknya, membuat Jung Kook akhirnya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan antisosial.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jung?"

Jung Kook menatap Jong Woon sendu, di matanya, ada gurat beban yang membuat Jong Woon benar-benar merasa iba, namun ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu Jung Kook melawan itu semua. Beruntung, Jung Kook sekarang mau membantunya di kafe, walaupun terkadang pemuda itu masih memiliki kecemasan dengan rasa takutnya. Tetapi, bagi Jong Woon ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat.

" _Hyung_ , jangan biarkan orang-orang tadi datang lagi..."

Jong Woon duduk di tepian ranjang milik Jung Kook, menggenggam tangan adik kecilnya yang tampak gemetar di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan, _Hyung_ tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal tadi. Maafkan _Hyung_ , eum," ucap Jong Woon seraya memeluk tubuh Jung Kook erat.

"Aku takut..."

"Ya, jika kau merasa takut, kau tidak perlu datang ke kafe besok. Biarkan Kangin yang membantu _Hyung_ nanti."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jung Kook, Jong Woon hanya merasakan jika napas Jung Kook mulai teratur.

"Kau lapar tidak, Jung? Hyun Hoon _Noona_ sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, apa kau mau _Hyung_ membawakannya ke sini?"

"Tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin tidur," setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Jung Kook, Jong Woon dapat merasakan dengkuran halus menyapa telinganya. Mungkin efek obat yang diberikan dokter Si Won sudah bereaksi.

Jong Woon segera merebahkan tubuh Jung Kook di atas ranjang tidurnya. Menyelimuti tubuh kecil adik kesayangannya itu dengan selimut bulu halus favorit Jung Kook. Tangan Jong Woon hati-hati sekali membelai lembut surai kecoklatan milik Jung Kook, merapikan anak surainya yang berantakan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Jung- _ie_..."

* * *

"Tae, ayo kita pergi ke kafe itu lagi. Aku ingin menemui bocah yang mirip dengan Jung Kook," pinta Yoon Gi saat mereka tengah berkumpul di kantin universitas saat jam istirahat makan siang.

Nam Joon yang tengah sibuk mengunyah makanannya hampir tersedak ketika mendengar celotehan Yoon Gi yang tengah merajuk pada Tae Hyung. Sementara Ho Seok yang sibuk dengan manga di tangannya itu hanya melirik penasaran pada obrolan dua sahabatnya. Berbeda halnya dengan Seok Jin dan Ji Min yang memang sudah mendengar cerita itu dari Yoon Gi kemarin; hanya menunjukkan ekspresi gemas manakala bibir Yoon Gi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan bujukan yang demi Tuhan membuat pemuda yang memiliki kulit seputih gula itu sangat manis.

"Yoon Gi, katakan sekali lagi, apa maksudmu dengan bocah yang mirip, Jung Kook?" tanya Nam Joon antusias.

Yoon Gi menghela napas dalam, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya merajuk pada Tae Hyung. "Bibir, hidung, wajah, semuanya mirip dengan Jung Kook. Hanya saja tatapan mereka berbeda. Awalnya aku mengira jika itu reinkarnasi dari Jung Kook, tetapi setelah mendengar Tae Hyung berkata bahwa tatapan mereka berbeda, ya aku akui jika mereka hanya memiliki kemiripan saja."

"Benarkah ada bocah yang mirip dengan Jung Kook? Di mana?" kali ini Ho Seok yang bertanya, membuat Yoon Gi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Di kafe yang dekat dengan stasiun _subway,_ Tuan Jung!"

"Kafe dekat stasiun _subway_? Tidak salah lagi."

Ji Min yang sedari tadi tak tertarik dengan percakapan ke lima sahabatnya itu segera merapat dan menunggu Ho Seok melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Itu kafe milik kakak iparku. Setahuku Jong Woon _Hyung_ memang memiliki seorang adik laki-laki seusia Tae Hyung dan Ji Min. Tetapi yang aku dengar dari Hoon _Noona_ , adik Jong Woon _Hyung_ tinggal di Jepang. Lalu, siapa orang yang menurutmu serupa dengan Jung Kook itu, Min Yoon Gi?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya tahu jika bocah itu memiliki wajah serupa dengan Jung Kook, itu saja! Lalu kenapa kau sendiri tidak pernah bercerita jika kakak iparmu mempunyai kafe di dekat stasiun _subway,_ Jung Ho Seok?!"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya," jawab Ho Seok tak acuh.

Tae Hyung menggeleng heran, mendengar perdebatan antara Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok memang biasa terjadi jika mereka berkumpul bersama seperti saat ini. Entahlah, kedua _Hyung-_ nya itu memang tak pernah akur satu sama lain, menurut yang ia ketahui dari Seok Jin, dulu saat di Junior High School, Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, hanya saja hubungan mereka berakhir seperti apa, hanya kedua pemuda itu yang tahu.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada buku yang harus aku pinjam di perpustakaan. Nam Joon _Hyung,_ apa kau mau ikut?"

Nam Joon mengangguk, dan berjalan bersama Tae Hyung meninggalkan ke empat sahabatnya yang lain di kantin.

"Tae, nanti malam kami akan menginap di rumahmu. Apa Bibi sudah tahu?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk, dan tersenyum pada Nam Joon. "Tentu saja Mama sudah tahu. Kau tahu reaksi apa yang ditunjukkan Mama saat mendengar kalian akan menginap?"

"Apa?"

"Mama sangat senang dan hari ini bahkan beliau sibuk berbelanja."

Nam Joon terkekeh. "Aku jadi rindu pada Bibi. Oh ya Tae, bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan, Na Ra?" Tae Hyung terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Nam Joon menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

Entahlah, ia sendiri pun bingung, setelah kematian Jung Kook, hubungannya dan Na Ra memang berada dalam fase yang tidak jelas. Mereka masih sering bersama menghabiskan waktu, berkencan seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Hanya saja Tae Hyung tak lagi merasakan getaran nyaman itu saat bersama Na Ra. Tae Hyung tahu jika Na Ra mulai merasakan perubahan sikapnya, namun Na Ra tetap bersikeras menyangkal bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja, dan gadis itu bahkan tak pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa semuanya membutuhkan waktu.

"Tae?"

Tae Hyung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf _Hyung_ , aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hubunganku dengan Na Ra."

Nam Joon mengusap bahu Tae Hyung, tersenyum dan berusaha memberikan ruang privasi untuk Tae Hyung jika memang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tak ingin membicarakan hal-hal tersebut.

* * *

Musim gugur, musim favorit Jung Kook. Musim di mana Jung Kook sangat menyukai sensasi segar udara peralihan dari musim panas. Musim di mana daun-daun maple mulai memerah dan kering, kemudian berguguran diterpa angin. Musim gugur, musim yang kini menjadi favorit Tae Hyung juga.

Kelopak matanya terpejam sedari tadi, membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya, seolah membisikkan sebuah kerinduan yang disampaikan Jung Kook padanya. Tae Hyung tersenyum seraya membayangkan Jung Kook benar-benar ada disampingnya. Namun, semua itu sangat mustahil, mengingat jika adik kecil kesayangannya telah pergi, meninggalkannya bersama kerinduan dan penyesalan tiada berujung.

"Woo _Hyung_! _Hyung_ , berhenti menjahiliku! Aku ingin pulang."

Tae Hyung menangkap suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Refleks, ia pun membuka mata. Mengedarkan arah pandangnya kesekitar, berusaha mencari sumber suara yang membuat istirahat siangnya terganggu.

"Woo _Hyung_ , cepat keluar! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

Sosok berbalut hoodie merah di sana, membuat Tae Hyung benar-benar melupakan acara tidur siangnya. Sosok di sana, wajah yang serupa dengan Jung Kook. Hanya, ini Jung Kook dalam versi manis menurut Tae Hyung.

Ini merupakan pertemuan ke dua baginya, dan Tae Hyung sama sekali tak ingin lepas kendali seperti Yoon Gi, walaupun seujujurnya ia ingin sekali menghampiri si manis, akan tetapi ia tidak ingin berakhir menakuti si manis yang kini tengah berjongkok membuat guratan di atas tanah menggunakan sebatang ranting kering.

" _Boo_!"

Si manis hampir saja terjungkal ke depan saat pemuda lain datang dari belakang dan mengejutkannya. Si manis bahkan hampir menangis, membuat pemuda tadi berusaha membujuknya.

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan!" teriak si manis seraya mengusap airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jung _-ie_. Kau boleh memukul _Hyung_ , atau—"

"Belikan aku es krim yang banyak."

Tanpa sadar, Tae Hyung sendiri terkekeh seraya memerhatikan si manis yang tengah merajuk. Entahlah, ia akui bahwa sifat si manis berbeda dengan Jung Kook-nya yang tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu semasa hidup. Jung Kook menyukai hal-hal berbau otomotif, hal yang paling disukainya adalah memukul Sung Jae. Sungguh, berbading terbalik dengan sosok yang sama di seberang sana sekarang.

"Ayo kita pergi membeli es krim!"

Kedua pemuda itu pergi, menyisakan Tae Hyung yang masih menatap punggung kecil si manis yang sesekali terlihat merajuk. Hoodie kebesarannya membuat si manis benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun, dengan cepat Tae Hyung tersadar, menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir bahwa hal-hal yang ia pikirkan tentang si manis bukanlah yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Tae Hyung merasakan getaran dari ponsel pintar di saku celananya. Dengan cepat, ia segera meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat satu nama tertera di sana...

- _Han Na Ra._

Dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, Tae Hyung pun segera mengangkat panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Tae Hyung mengernyitkan alisnya, sejenak menjauhkan ponsel pintar dari telinganya saat Na Ra berteriak kesal padanya di seberang telepon sana.

"Ya, maaf. Aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Teman-temanku nanti malam akan menginap di rumah, dan maaf aku harus membatalkan kencan kita malam ini, Na."

Tae Hyung menghela napasnya saat mendengar rajukan Na Ra yang sunggu semakin hari semakin membuatnya jengkel bukan main. Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya perempuannya itu sangat manja dan keras kepala?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Bukan lebih mementingkan teman-temanku. Tapi kami sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Tolong mengertilah!"

Kali ini nada bicara Tae Hyung meninggi, dan suara panggilan diputus secara sepihak pun membuat Tae Hyung menggeleng maklum. Ya, memang hampir satu minggu ini selalu menghindari Na Ra. Tae Hyung akan memberikan seribu alasan agar ia dan kekasihnya itu tidak bertemu untuk sementara waktu. Tae Hyung hanya bingung menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Semua terasa berbeda.

Ia kini merapikan ranselnya, memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan miliknya ke dalam ransel, kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman yang mulai ramai. Langkahnya terhenti manakala ia melihat sebuah benda berkilau mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sepasang cincin platina. Tae Hyung mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menemukan siapa pemilik kalung tersebut. Tetapi, dengan cepat tatapannya tertuju pada tulisan di atas atas tanah.

 **"** **0101 0011 0010 0000 0100 0001 0010 0000 0100 10001 0010 0000 0100 0111 0010 0000 0100 1111 0010 0000 0100 1101 0010 0000 0100 0001 0010 0000 0100 0100 0010 0000 0100 0101"**

-TBC-

 **Di cut dulu sayang-sayangku #dibakarreader. Halo, apakabar? Maaf agak ngaret ya #sungkeman.**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin selamat lebaran, mohon maaf lahir batin. Idenya tertimbun opor sama ketupat lebaran, alhasil susah timbul dan mood nulisnya juga lagi gak bagus. Tapi, pas udah dapat ide buru-buru deh di ketik biar gak kabur lagi kaya Vkook yang sekarang lagi mudik #eaeaea.**

 **Jadi rasa penasarannya sama cast baru terbayar, ya ^^ ini juga Jung Kook, tapi bukan Jeon Jung Kook, saya pernah nonton film bollywood yang apa gitu judulnya, si pemeran utama cowoknya meninggal, terus si pemeran utama ceweknya ketemu lagi sama seseorang yang mirip si cowok pemeran utama. Kan, di dunia ini kita juga katanya punya 7 kembaran, jadi gak ada yang gak mungkin kalo Jung Kook juga punya kembaran, padahal sejujurnya terlalu sayang sama Jung Kook, karena ini pan FF VKook, hahahahaha.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak kode biner di akhir ceritanya gak? Saya lagi belajar kode beginian, yang bisa nebak, saya bakalan kasih hadiah buat kalian satu FF. Couplenya bebas mau siapa aja ^^ ayo, yuk main teka-teki biar gak pusing mikirin ini FF kapan selesai :D**

 **Saya tunggu reviewnya :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, saya manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan sudah saya kirim balasan cinta lewat review loh ^^ beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu

Spesial terima kasih pakai telor yang selalu menyempatkan review : **YulJeon | vkookieuke | dumbshn | LivanaAeThelwine | teflon-nim | yayetoo | Nyonya Jung | yoitedumb | melizwufan | siscaMinstalove | ayumKim | pastael | | akmy | Jelbang | LuluArmy | Kayshone | KiranARMY | Viyomi**

Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _-preview-_

 _Kali ini nada bicara Tae Hyung meninggi, dan suara panggilan diputus secara sepihak pun membuat Tae Hyung menggeleng maklum. Ya, memang hampir satu minggu ini selalu menghindari Na Ra. Tae Hyung akan memberikan seribu alasan agar ia dan kekasihnya itu tidak bertemu untuk sementara waktu. Tae Hyung hanya bingung menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Semua terasa berbeda._

 _Ia kini merapikan ranselnya, memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan miliknya ke dalam ransel, kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman yang mulai ramai. Langkahnya terhenti manakala ia melihat sebuah benda berkilau mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sepasang cincin platina. Tae Hyung mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menemukan siapa pemilik kalung tersebut. Tetapi, dengan cepat tatapannya tertuju pada tulisan di atas atas tanah._

 _"_ _01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000111 00100000 01001111 00100000 01001101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000100 00100000 01000101"_

 _._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Hyung, kau sedang apa?"_

 _Jung Kook memerhatikan Tae Hyung yang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan ponselnya sedari tadi. Sesaat, Tae Hyung menoleh pada Jung Kook, dan memberi isyarat dengan melambaikan tangannya agar yang lebih muda mendekat._

 _"_ _Apa itu kode biner?" Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk. "Untuk apa Hyung belajar kode biner?"_

 _"_ _Suatu saat, kode-kode yang kupelajari ini pasti akan berguna, Kook-ie," jelas Tae Hyung dengan senyum yang di kulum._

 _"_ _Mengapa angkanya sangat rumit, Hyung? Coba jelaskan padaku, bagaimana cara membacanya?"_

 _Tae Hyung mengacak surai Jung Kook gemas, membuat yang lebih muda berteriak heboh. "Ini mudah. Kau lihat deretan angka ini. Kode untuk huruf kapital menggunakan yang ini. Sedangkan kode untuk huruf kecil kau cukup pakai yang ini. Atau, kau bisa mengalikan satu persatu angka ini dengan memakai kelipatan dua pada setiap bilangan yang akan dikalikan. Karena ini ada tujuh digit, maka setiap angka dikalikan dengan kelipatannya, dan untuk angka terakhir kau kalikan dengan nol. Apa kau mengerti?"_

 _Mendengar penjelasan Tae Hyung yang panjang lebar, Jung Kook hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak sama sekali, Hyung," ucapnya polos, membuat Tae Hyung hanya menepuk dahinya._

 _"_ _Jadi, panjang lebar aku menjelaskan, kau tidak mengerti sama sekali? Astaga! Ya, Jeon Jung Kook, kau mau mengerjaiku, huh! Rasakan ini!" tanpa ampun, Tae Hyung menggelitik pinggang Jung Kook. "Rasakan!"_

 _"_ _Ampun Hyung, hahahaha." Jung Kook terus menggeliat geli saat Tae Hyung menggeltik pinggangnya tanpa ampun._

 _"_ _Kau harus kuhu_ _─"_

 _Tae Hyung menghentikan acara menggelitik Jung Kook saat ponselnya berdering. Diam-diam, Jung Kook dapat melihat raut wajah Tae Hyung yang berbinar saat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mengangkat telepon dan meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _"_ _Selalu seperti itu," keluhnya dan kini ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepian sofa. kemudian tatapannya kembali tertuju pada kertas-kertas berisi kode biner yang sedang Tae Hyung pelajari tadi._

 _"_ _Apa artinya kode-kode ini, Hyung? Apa karena Hyun Yeon kau berusaha keras mempelajari semua ini?"_

* * *

Tae Hyung tersenyum ketika memandang deretan kode biner yang ia tulis kembali pada sebuah kertas memo. Jung Kook, mengapa Tae Hyung kini sangat merindukan berandal kecilnya yang menyebalkan itu? Dulu, Tae Hyung mati-matian belajar kode biner yang menurut Jung Kook rumit itu hanya agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hyun Yeon; yang jelas-jelas gadis itu menyukai Jung Kook.

"SAIGOMADE. Artinya benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu, Kook. Apakah selama ini sikapku benar-benar menyakitimu?" Tae Hyung bermonolog seorang diri dengan tatapan matanya tetap tertuju pada selembar kertas memo di tangannya. "Aku... merindukanmu..."

Kelopak mata Tae Hyung tertutup, setetes liquid bening tanpa sadar membasahi pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan. Ini kali pertama Tae Hyung kembali menangis setelah kepergian Jung Kook, yang hampir satu tahun sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan perasaan yang sampai saat ini sulit ia artikan. Bersalah, terluka, kecewa, dan... kehilangan.

"Dapatkah waktu bisa kuputar kembali tepat di mana masa itu masih ada kau?"

Isakannya samar-samar terdengar memilukan. Tae Hyung kali ini kalah, satu tahun ia berusaha terlihat kuat di depan siapapun. Tae Hyung kali ini menyerah, satu tahun sudah ia berusaha memendam semua sesak dan rasa bersalah itu seorang diri. Merasakan perihnya luka akibat kehilangan orang yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa dirinya pun mencintai Jung Kook. Tae Hyung kali ini mengakui bahwa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang yang rapuh dan berusaha menutupi lukanya dengan senyuman palsu yang ia manipulasi sedemikian rupa.

"Menangislah jika memang kau ingin menangis, Tae."

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tae Hyung tahu siapa yang memeluknya sekarang. Tae Hyung tahu tangan siapa yang mendekap hangat tubuhnya dari belakang. Kim Nam Joon, sosok yang selalu berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya; walaupun bukan hanya Nam Joon di sana. Tetapi, selama ini Nam Joon lah yang paling mengerti keadaannya. Mengerti bagaimana kondisinya.

Yoon Gi pun tersenyum lirih tatkala ia melihat sendiri bagaimana rapuhnya seorang Kim Tae Hyung yang selama ini selalu tersenyum lebar dan tak pernah lelah menggodanya. Bahkan Ji Min, Seok Jin dan Ho Seok hampir saja menangis ketika mendengar Tae Hyung terisak seperti anak kecil saat ini.

"Hei, Bung. Kau tidak perlu lagi memendam rasa sesak itu seorang diri. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu," itu Ji Min yang berbicara dengan sebelah tangannya mengelus surai Tae Hyung.

"Jangan merasa sendiri mulai saat ini, Tae. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami," dan itu Seok Jin.

"Tidak ada aku atau pun kau, mulai saat ini hanya ada kita... sampai akhir," lalu yang berbicara dengan tatapan teduhnya itu adalah Ho Seok.

"Ya benar. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami, Tae," kemudian Yoon Gi yang kali ini berbicara.

"Dan akan aku pastikan jika kalian tidak akan mendapatkan waktu cukup untuk istirahat hanya karena mendengarkanku bercerita," seperti _de javu,_ Yoon Gi merasa kalimat itu pernah diucapkan Jung Kook untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Yoon- _ie Hyung_ mengapa menangis?" Ji Min mengelus surai blonde kekasihnya.

Yoon Gi pun menatap Ji Min sendu. "Hanya teringat Jung Kook. Entah kenapa aku pun sangat merindukannya. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak mengunjungi Jung Kook, Tae?" ucapnya disela isakan.

"Hampir satu bulan kita tidak mengunjungi Jung Kook, _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana jika besok kita ke sana. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Sudah-sudah, bukankah niat kita ke sini adalah berpesta?"

Semua terkekeh ketika Seok Jin berteriak dan tampak bersemangat. Dan Ho Seok pun terlihat menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya, dua kantung berisi beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat pesta barbeque.

"Mari kita berpesta!" teriak mereka kompak.

* * *

Jung Kook mendengus kesal, saat ini ia beserta Jong Woon, Hyun Hoon, dan Won Woo tengah duduk berbincang di teras belakang rumah. Jong Woon dan Won Woo sibuk mengobrol berbagai hal, keduanya sangat kompak ketika membicarakan perihal sepakbola. Sementara Jung Kook sendiri masih memerhatikan obrolan dua pria dihadapannya, namun ia tetap saja tidak mengerti. Jung Kook terkadang heran, ia juga seorang pria, tetapi mengapa ia lebih senang melakukan berbagai hal yang lebih feminim. Jung Kook pandai memasak, bakat alami yang diwariskan oleh sang Ayah padanya yang juga seorang koki terkenal dan saat ini menetap di Jepang bersama sang Ibu. Sementara Jong Woon, kegemarannya pada meracik kopi, membuat _late art_ dan menjadi seorang barista adalah bakat yang diwariskan mendiang kakek mereka yang juga seorang barista hebat kala itu.

Aroma kopi yang diracik Jong Woon berbeda dengan kedai-kedai kopi lain yang biasa menjajakan kopi sebagai menu utama. Jong Woon itu pelit, bahkan sampai sekarang Jung Kook penasaran resep rahasia apa yang membuat kopi racikan sang kakak begitu enak dan unik.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi besok, Woo? Kenapa tidak minggu depan saja?" tanya Jong Woon pada Won Woo, pemuda yang merupakan kekasih dari adiknya itu.

"Tidak bisa _Hyung_. Jung Soo _Hyung_ membutuhkanku untuk membantunya di rumah sakit. Ya itu juga agar aku terbiasa ketika nanti sudah mendapatkan gelar dokter dan bekerja di sana."

Park Won Woo, adik dari sahabat Jong Woon, Park Jung Soo; dokter yang pernah menjadi dokter pribadi Jung Kook ketika di Jepang. Won Woo dan Jung Kook telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak pemuda manis itu menjadi pasien sang kakak. Jung Kook awalnya adalah sosok yang begitu tertutup, namun karena pembawaan Won Woo yang ceria, lambat laun, akhirnya Jung Kook bisa membuka diri dan mempercayai orang selain kakak dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian, _Hyung_? Jahat sekali..."

Won Woo terkekeh ketika mendengar rajukan Jung Kook. "Hanya satu tahun, _Baby_. Jika kau rindu padaku, kau 'kan bisa pulang ke Jepang."

"Sebenarnya kekasihmu ini aku atau rumah sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kau pulang karena rindu pada perawat berdada bes-aww! Mengapa _Noona_ memukulku?!"

"Ucapanmu itu frontal sekali, Tuan Kim? Siapa yang mengajarkan perkataan seperti itu, huh?!"

Dengan polos Jung Kook menunjuk Jong Woon. Membuat kakaknya itu harus menerima cubitan menyakitkan dari Hyun Hoon.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan selama aku tidak ada?" Won Woo mengusap lembut surai cokelat madu milik Jung Kook.

"Tolong tetaplah di sini. Jika perlu _Hyung_ pindah kuliah saja di sini."

Won Woo menggeleng, kemudian membawa tubuh kecil Jung Kook ke dalam pelukannya. "Mana bisa begitu, _Baby_. Bukankah lusa nanti kau sudah masuk kuliah, _eoh_? Jangan meninggalkan ponsel, kau juga tidak boleh pergi seorang diri. Jika hendak pergi, ajaklah Min Seok _Hyung_ bersamamu."

Jung Kook mengangguk. Kali ini tidak ada celotehan dari bibirnya. Si manis hanya membalas pelukan Won Woo. " _Hyung_ juga jaga kesehatan. Jika ada waktu sempatkan untuk menghubungiku."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan lupa menghubungimu sesibuk apapun aku di sana, bahkan jika ada perawat berdada besar sekali pun menggodaku."

" _Hyung_!"

"Hahahaha... tidak-tidak, aku hanya bergurau, Jung- _ie_." Won Woo, Jong Woon, bahkan Hyun Hoon tertawa kompak, menganggu Jung Kook memang kegiatan yang paling mereka sukai.

"Aku benci kalian!" setelahnya Jung Kook pergi. "Pulang saja sana ke Jepang, dan goda saja perawat berdada besar itu, Park Won Woo _idiot_!"

* * *

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Jung- _ie_? Jika memang kau belum siap, _Hyung_ tidak akan memaksamu untuk masuk universitas hari ini. Biar nanti _Hyung_ berbicara dengan Hee Chul _Hyung_ agar kau bisa masuk kelas khusus."

Jung Kook menggeleng, sekilas ia alihkan tatapannya kembali untuk memandangi gedung universitas yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat kuliah barunya. Jung Kook bukan tidak siap, hanya saja ia merasa gugup. Ini kali pertama ia kembali memulai kehidupannya, bertemu orang baru, dan harus berinteraksi dengan lingkungan dan teman-teman baru.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau benar-benar siap?" tanya Jong Woon, memastikan bahwa keinginan Jung Kook untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea adalah pilihan yang nantinya tidak membahayakan kondisi adiknya itu.

"Aku siap, _Hyung_ ," ucap Jung Kook mantap. Kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil setelah Jong Woon lebih dahulu keluar dari dalam mobil.

" _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu menuju ruang dosen dan rektor di sini."

Jung Kook hanya mengangguk dan terus mengekori Jong Woon yang berjalan lebih dulu. Ekor matanya terus menatap sekitar tatkala beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di koridor terus memerhatikannya.

"Jong Woon _Hyung_!"

Jong Woon melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum kepada seseorang yang menurut Jung Kook tak asing. Pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar pada Jong Woon pun berjalan mendekati mereka. Kemudian acara berpelukan pun terjadi untuk beberapa saat, mungkin menurut Jung Kook pemuda itu adalah teman Jong Woon.

"Apa yang sedang _Hyung_ lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depan Jong Woon.

"Mengantar adikku. Seok _-ie_ , mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau berkuliah di universitas ini, _eoh_? "

"Ey, kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli padaku, _Hyung_. Kakak ipar macam apa _Hyung_ ini."

Jong Woon terkekeh. Dan Jung Kook sendiri hanya mengangguk, rupanya pemuda dihadapannya itu adalah adik ipar Jong Woon; adik dari Hyun Hoon. Tapi Jung Kook sendiri memang tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan adik Hyun Hoon. Hanya saja Hyun Hoon memang sering menceritakan padanya bahwa mempunyai adik kandung yang berbeda usia satu tahun di atasnya.

"Lalu, di mana adik yang kau ceritakan itu, _Hyung_?"

Jong Woon menoleh pada Jung Kook yang masih bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. "Jung- _ie,_ ini Jung Ho Seok, adik dari Hyun Hoon _Noona_. Ayo beri salam pada saudaramu," dengan malu-malu, Jung Kook akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut senang oleh Ho Seok.

"Senang bertemu dengan _Hyung_. Namaku, Kim Jung Kook."

Ho Seok terperangah saat tatapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Mata, bibir, hidung, bahkan kontur wajahnya memang benar-benar mirip dengan Jung Kook. Tak salah jika Yoon Gi berkata bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini memang reinkarnasi dari Jeon Jung Kook. Hanya saja dari penjelasan yang Tae Hyung katakan, meskipun wajah mereka memiliki kemiripan yang sangat kentara, namun tatapan keduanya berbeda. Kim Jung Kook yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya tidak memiliki tatapan jenaka seperti tatapan milik Jeon Jung Kook.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu, Jung Kook. Aku, Jung Ho Seok."

"Seok- _ie,_ sepertinya _Hyung_ dan Jung Kook harus menemui Profesor Hee Chul. Kau mau ikut atau..."

"Aku harus pergi _Hyung_ , ada rapat klub hari ini. Sampai bertemu lagi, Jung Kook."

"Mampirlah nanti malam ke rumah, sering-sering juga menginap di rumah agar Jung Kook mempunyai teman!"

" _Aye aye captain_!"

Setelah kepergian Ho Seok, Jong Woon menarik lengan Jung Kook menuju ruangan rektor universitas yang merupakan sahabat lamanya, Kim Hee Chul.

"Kau pasti akan kerasan kuliah di sini, Jung. Ayo!"

* * *

"Di mana?"

Jung Kook terus mencari, berusaha menemukan sebuah benda yang menurutnya sangat penting. Hampir satu jam ia mengacak kamarnya, beberapa barang berserakkan di lantai, namun tetap saja benda tersebut tidak ia temukan. Padahal tadi pagi ia memakainya, dan bahkan ketika mandi pun ia rasa ia tak melepaskan benda tersebut pada lehernya. Atau jangan-jangan Jung Kook sendiri baru menyadari bahwa benda itu sebenarnya sudah hilang, tetapi ia tidak menyadari.

Tubuhnya kini ia rebahkan di atas ranjangnya yang terlihat kacau. Sejenak ia menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya memakai benda itu.

"Taman!"

Jung Kook segera berdiri, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan ia sempat menghiraukan teriakkan Jong Woon yang memanggilnya di ruang tengah. Jung Kook berjalan tergesa, menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda lipat miliknya.

" _Hyung,_ aku pergi sebentar!" teriaknya.

Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya, untunglah jarak antara komplek perumahan yang ia tempati dengan taman kota cukup dekat, sehingga hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit, dan ia pun sampai di sana.

Sepi, itulah yang terlihat sekarang. Sekilas, Jung Kook melirik arloji di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Udara pun cukup membuatnya bergidik, salahkan dirinya yang lupa memakai pakaian hangat sebelum pergi keluar rumah. Ia mulai berjalan menelusuri taman yang sepi. Dengan penerangan dari senter yang ia bawa, Jung Kook kembali ke tempat di mana ia terakhir kali berada sebelum Won Woo mengajaknya pergi.

"Kalau tidak salah di dekat perosotan itu aku membuat guratan kode biner. Mungkin kalungnya tidak sengaja aku jatuhkan di sana."

Jung Kook terus melangkah, ya di sana memang terdapat deretan kode biner buatannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan benda kesayangannya itu di mana pun. Jung Kook kembali berjalan, memutar, bahkan menelusuri lorong perosotan dan berharap benda itu dapat ia temukan.

"Di mana kalung itu? Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa sampai menghilangkannya..." ucapnya terlihat putus asa.

Jung Kook akhirnya berhenti mencari, dengan kaki di tekuk, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

 _Puk..._

Jung Kook menengadahkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan seseorang melemparinya dengan kerikil.

 _Puk..._

Lagi, seseorang kini melemparinya dengan bekas bungkus permen.

 _Puk..._

Jung Kook bergidik ngeri, dan kembali, ia mendapat lemparan. Namun bukan kerikil atau pun bekas bungkus permen. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah gumpalan kertas di bawah kakinya. Jung Kook meraihnya, dan segera membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut, ada deretan kode biner yang tertulis rapi di gumpalan kertas tersebut...

 _-SAIGOMADE._

 **-TBC-**

Hwa! Long time no see #watados #digebukinreader

Maaf ya, hampir dua pekan ini saya menghilang dan ngaret update lanjutan Saigomade #sujudampun. Masuk ajaran baru benar-benar sibuk, soalnya memang sedang menikmati masa di mana acara perkenalan dengan para anak-anak baru di kelas itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan sibuk dengan adminstrasi dan persiapan akreditasi sekolah pula yang akhirnya saya baru sempat posting lanjutannya #pundung

Oke, terima kasih banyak yang kemarin dan kemarin lalunya coba tebak kode binernya dan membenarkan satu kesalahan fatal di kode binernya #kasihcium. Tapi berhubung, pemenangnya minta couple straight dan gak mungkin saya share juga Ffnya di FFN, alhasil yang mau juga nanti baca FF straight saya bisa cek di wattpad ya :D selamat untuk **LivanaAeThelwine ^^**

Banyak yang tebakannya benar loh, iya emang jawabannya SAIGOMADE yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah judul FF itu sendiri :D tapi itu justru kode loh, kode yang akhirnya mempertemukan Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook di chapter selanjutnya. Kenapa pake kode biner, dan banyak yang keinget sama FF Exobubz yang 10080 kan ya, itu kode binernya emang terinspirasi dari FF itu kok, asli keren Ffnya, dan sequel dari FF 10080 pun juga keren, ada yang sudah baca? #ketahuanChanBaekShipper

Banyak bertabur bintang BB juga 'kan, hohohoho. Tuh udah muncul Won Woo Seventeen, Xiu Min EXO juga ada nyempil, nah Hee Chul SUJU juga dong. Ada yang kenal Won Woo Seventeen? Bukan bias seh, tapi saya coba ikutin saran seorang sahabat yang memang ahli di bidang percouplean (?) yang akhirnya memutuskan Won Woo sebagai rival berat Tae Hyung nantinya :D

Yuk ah, kasih saya suntikan semangat, pake kritik sama saran juga boleh. Cium juga boleh, asal jangan lamar saya aja, soalnya sudah punya Mas Yesung #kabursebelumdirajam


	6. Chapter 6

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, saya manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan sudah saya kirim balasan cinta lewat PM loh ^^ beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu

Spesial terima kasih pakai telor yang selalu menyempatkan review : **Guest || dumbshn || Kira Llawliet || Albino's Deer || Kim Aryn || Viyomi || YulJeon || yoitedumb || KiranARMY || Double BobB.I || vkookieuke || ayumkim || LivanaAethelwine || jelbang(Punniepun251) | Jiminie24  
**

Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

* * *

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Di mana kalung itu? Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa sampai menghilangkannya..." ucapnya terlihat putus asa._

 _Jung Kook akhirnya berhenti mencari, dengan kaki di tekuk, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya._

 _Puk..._

 _Jung Kook menengadahkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan seseorang melemparinya dengan kerikil._

 _Puk..._

 _Lagi, seseorang kini melemparinya dengan bekas bungkus permen._

 _Puk..._

 _Jung Kook bergidik ngeri, dan kembali, ia mendapat lemparan. Namun bukan kerikil atau pun bekas bungkus permen. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah gumpalan kertas di bawah kakinya. Jung Kook meraihnya, dan segera membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut, ada deretan kode biner yang tertulis rapi di gumpalan kertas tersebut..._

 _-SAIGOMADE._

 _._

Jung Kook berdiri, kemudian memundurkan langkah, tangannya sedari tadi hanya mengepal serta meremas kertas memo dalam genggamannya. Arti kode biner itu adalah kode yang ia buat di atas tanah kemarin. Pandangannya menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok manusia yang dengan sengaja membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Jung Kook berusaha megatur napasnya, ia tidak bisa berteriak sekarang, Jong Woon tidak di sini bersamanya, dan tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah berlari, kemudian pulang secepatnya; persetan dengan kalung yang tidak berhasil ditemukan. Jung Kook kemudian berbalik, dan hendak berlari, namun...

"Hei!"

Pemuda manis itu bergidik ngeri saat suara berat seseorang di belakangnya menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia takut untuk menoleh, dan yang Jung Kook lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam seperti patung.

"Hei, manusia kode biner!"

Jung Kook masih bergeming, berusaha tak memedulikan teriakan seseorang yang entah mengapa dapat Jung Kook rasakan jika aura seseorang itu kini mendekat padanya.

"Hei, anak kecil."

Apa? Tolong katakan sekali lagi pada Jung Kook. Apakah sekarang orang yang berada di belakangnya itu baru saja memanggilnya anak kecil? Hei! Seseorang tolong ralat, Jung Kook saat ini sudah berusia 20 tahun dan legal. Serta tolong teriakan pada Paman mesum dengan suara berat di belakang Jung Kook agar menarik kembali ucapannya tadi.

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa kau tuli?"

Demi Tuhan, Jung Kook benar-benar ingin menendang selangkangan Paman mesum bersuara berat itu sekarang. Dengan perasaan kesal Jung Kook menoleh, dan hendak menyumpah serapahi manusia bermulut sialan di belakangnya itu, tetapi...

"Hai," senyum manis yang menyapa indra pengelihatannya sekarang. Sepasang onyx kelam yang memesona, rahang yang tajam, serta bibir _kissable_ yang... astaga! Mengapa ia jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Apa kau bisu, anak kecil? Di mana orang tuamu?"

Ya Tuhan, demi bebek karet ungu milik Jong Dae yang merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Apakah saat ini orang yang berada dihadapannya tersebut buta? Mengapa selalu mengatakan 'anak kecil'? Jelas saja Jung Kook tak terima.

"Apa kau tersesat? Mari kuantar ke kantor polisi untuk menemukan orang tuamu."

Jung Kook menghempaskan tangan orang asing yang berani menarik tangannya, menatap tajam pemuda yang ia klaim sebagai Paman mesum bersuara berat.

"Lepaskan! Dan aku bukan anak kecil!"

Orang di hadapan Jung Kook kini terkekeh renyah. Sepertinya tengah meragukan pernyataan Jung Kook tadi.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil, Paman mesum!"

"Ya! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"PAMAN MESUM! APA KAU TULI?"

"Astaga! Aku masih berusia 20 tahun asal kau tahu!" pekik orang itu pada Jung Kook.

"Benarkah? Mengapa suaramu sangat menakutkan seperti Paman mesum yang tengah mencari mangsa anak-anak, _huh_?!"

"KAU! YA TUHAN, MENGAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN MAKHLUK KERDIL MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI DIRIMU?!"

"Hentikan berteriak di samping telingaku, Paman mesum! Suaramu seperti alien aneh yang membuat telingaku sakit!"

Tae Hyung-orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Jung Kook-hanya menghelas napasnya pasrah. Percuma sepertinya berdebat dengan makhluk yang menyerupai Jung Kook-namun menyebalkan seperti gadis yang akan direnggut kesuciannya-yang Tae Hyung sempat mempunyai pemikiran bahwa anak ini sangat manis dan lucu.

Keduanya terdiam, mengatur napas masing-masing setelah acara mari berteriak bersama mereka selesai satu menit yang lalu. Tae Hyung akui jika ia tak bisa melewatkan satu detik pun untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari makluk manis yang sedikit menyebalkan ini.

"Kau..." keduanya berbicara bersamaan, kini menimbulkan aura kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"Mmm... apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di taman?"

Jung Kook mengernyit, melupakan sejenak kekesalannya pada Tae Hyung, yang jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini memang sangat tampan seperti pemeran utama dalam manga Jepang favoritnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya tak acuh. Namun Jung Kook dapat mendengar jika Tae Hyung terkekeh. "Mengapa kau menertawakanku?!" protesnya.

"Kau dan aku bahkan baru saja bertemu, mengapa perkataanmu sangat tidak sopan, _eoh_?" tangan Tae Hyung menyentil kening Jung Kook, membuat pemuda dihadapan Tae Hyung itu memekik heboh.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari keningku, bodoh! Wajar jika aku berbicara tidak formal padamu, karena aku juga 20 tahun!" ucap Jung Kook menekankan usianya agar terdengar oleh Tae Hyung.

"Fffhhh... kau... 20 tahun? Yang benar saja, hahahahahha."

Demi celana boxer bercorak polkadot merah muda milik Jong Woon, Jung Kook seperti mendapat penghinaan besar karena lagi-lagi orang asing yang ia temui selalu mempermasalahkan, dan tak percaya bahwa dirinya memang sudah dewasa. Hei, salahkan Hyun Hoon yang selalu membelikan pakaian Jung Kook yang kebanyakan memang selalu terlihat manis jika pemuda berpipi gembul itu memakainya. Sepertinya sepulang nanti ia harus protes pada kakak ipar tersayangnya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku bersumpah tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Dasar alien aneh!"

Jung Kook menghentakkan kakinya kesal, berbalik, dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tae Hyung yang masih tertawa. Ia kesal bukan main, harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak; oke ini terdengar berlebihan, dan Jung Kook sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk mencari kalung kesayangannya itu.

"Hei, apa kau tahu jika malam-malam begini taman ini akan berubah menyeramkan?"

Teriakan Tae Hyung sukses membuat langkah Jung Kook terhenti. Jung Kook itu selain benci diolok, ia pun tak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau horor, apalagi cerita legenda hantu yang konon benar keberadaannya. Perlahan, Jung Kook membalikkan tubuhnya, namun ia tak menemukan pemuda aneh itu di sana. Tubuhnya secara refleks bergetar, ia bahkan hampir menangis ketika mengetahui Tae Hyung mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Arght! Hantu! Jong Woon _Hyung_!" teriak Jung Kook histeris dan akhirnya benar-benar menangis.

"Ya Tuhan! Mengapa kau menangis, kerdil?" Tae Hyung panik saat isakan Jung Kook semakin kencang.

"Hwa! Aku ingin pulang!"

Tae Hyung merasa bersalah sekarang, mengapa di saat pertemuan pertama mereka secara langsung, Tae Hyung justru mengacaukan segalanya. Dihadapannya, pemuda yang sebaya dengannya itu masih menangis tersedu, menundukkan wajahnya dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku. Kukira tadi menjahilimu itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan, ya? Maaf..."

Jung Kook menghentikan tangisnya, kemudian ia menengadah dan menatap Tae Hyung. "Aku ingin pulang..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin pulang, Tuan alien. Bisakah kau mengantarku?"

Tatapan polos itu entah mengapa seperti menghipnotis Tae Hyung, membuatnya menjadi tak tega untuk tak memedulikan permintaan memelas Jung Kook.

"Baiklah. Di mana rumahmu?"

* * *

Tidakkah Tuhan itu adil? Ketika satu milik-Nya yang lain diambil, maka datang satu yang lain untuk memberinya sebuah kesempatan yang belum sempat diucapkan. Tae Hyung percaya itu, Tae Hyung tahu jika saat di mana ia bisa menepati janji untuk menjaga Jung Kook sampai akhir pun kembali Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Tae Hyung terus menatap punggung pemuda mungil yang kini berjalan dengan menuntun sepeda di depannya. Sesekali, Tae Hyung pun tersenyum manakala pemuda manis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya masih berada di sana.

"Siapa namamu?" kalimat itu yang akhirnya keluar dari belah bibir Tae Hyung setelah keduanya hanya melakukan aksi tutup mulut, serta memilih larut dalam keheningan.

"Jung Kook."

Apa Tae Hyung terkejut? Ya, tentu saja. Buktinya sekarang Tae Hyung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat si mungil yang berjalan di depannya itu pun menoleh.

"Ada apa? Mengapa semua orang yang bertemu denganku akhir-akhir ini selalu terkejut saat tahu namaku? Apakah namaku ini terdengar pasaran?" tanya Jung Kook bingung, membuat Tae Hyung kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"T-tidak, namamu bagus."

"Lalu, siapa namamu?"

Tae Hyung kini berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jung Kook. "Tae Hyung. Namaku, Jeon Tae Hyung," tangannya kini terulur, menunggu Jung Kook untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

"Pertemuan yang aneh, ya? Walau kau sangat menyebalkan, tapi... senang bertemu denganmu, Tae Hyung. Aku, Kim Jung Kook," tangan Jung Kook pun terulur untuk membalas Tae Hyung. Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam.

Benarkan, Tuhan itu adil. Buktinya Tuhan mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan wajah yang sama, senyum yang sama, namun sayang tatapan Jung Kook berbeda dengan tatapan Jung Kook-nya.

"Ini rumahku. Terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tae Hyung!"

Tae Hyung hanya membalas lambaian tangan Jung Kook, dan terus memerhatikan pemuda manis itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya yang besar. Rupanya jarak tempat tinggal Jung Kook dan dirinya hanya berbeda komplek saja, namun masih satu kawasan, serta satu arah. Tae Hyung kemudian berbalik, berjalan kembali untuk pulang. Sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan mimpi indah malam ini.

* * *

"Semua orang membicarakannya. Hampir seisi kelas mengatakan bahwa mahasiswa pindahan dari Jepang itu benar-benar manis. Kau tahu, aku sangat gemas ketika melihat sepasang matanya berkedip cantik. Padahal ia laki-laki sama seperti kita, tapi aku berani bertaruh kali ini, bahwa kecantikannya bahkan melebihi, Lu Han _."_

Yoon Gi menatap teman sekelasnya Gi Kwang yang tengah sibuk membicarakan mahasiswa pindahan yang katanya akan menjadi teman satu kelas dengannya dan Seok Jin.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Mahasiswa pindahan?"

"Ya. Namanya Kim..."

"Saya mohon untuk tenang sebentar."

Pak Hee Chul masuk ke dalam kelas. Rektor mereka yang terkenal sangat menyebalkan itu datang dengan mengintrupsi seluruh mahasiswa untuk duduk dengan tenang.

"Masuklah."

Yoon Gi sendiri menoleh pada seseorang yang kini berjalan ke dalam kelas. Bibir, mata, bahkan parasnya memang seperti Jung Kook. Hanya penampilan yang membedakan Jung Kook-nya dengan si manis yang kini berdiri di samping Pak Hee Chul.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu, Nak."

"H-halo, namaku Kim Jung Kook. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ucapnya malu-malu.

"S-siapa? Jin, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Yoon Gi pada Seok Jin hanya terus memandangi Jung Kook.

"Namanya Kim Jung Kook, Yoon- _ie._ Jung Kook!"

"Ya, Seok Jin. Apa kau ingin bertanya sesuatu pada, Jung Kook?" tanya Pak Hee Chul saat mendengar teriakan Seok Jin.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Pak. Saya hanya terkejut."

"Baiklah, Jung Kook kau boleh duduk di samping Chan Yeol."

Jung Kook berjalan melewati Yoon Gi dan Seok Jin yang masih terdiam, namun tetap memandanginya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Jujur saja, Jung Kook sangat takut pada dua teman barunya itu. Apalagi pada Yoon Gi yang tempo lalu pernah memeluknya. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat jendela; menghadap langsung ke bawah lapangan basket.

"Halo, apakah kami boleh duduk di sini?" Jung Kook menoleh, menatap takut pada Yoon Gi dan Seok Jin yang kini tengah duduk melingkari dirinya.

"H-halo..." ucapnya gugup.

"Hei, namaku Min Yoon Gi. Kau pasti masih merasa ketakutan jika melihatku. Maafkan sikapku waktu itu, Jung Kook- _sshi_ ," ujar Yoon Gi tulus.

"Aku, Kim Jung Kook. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Dan aku, Kim Seok Jin. Benar kata Yoon Gi, kau memang mirip sahabat kami, Jung Kook- _sshi_. Bukan hanya wajah yang mirip, tapi nama pun sama, hanya saja marga kalian berbeda. Jung Kook kami itu pembuat onar, tapi Jung Kook ini sangat manis."

Jung Kook tersenyum canggung, ia masih belum terbiasa, dan belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan serta teman barunya. Andai saja ia dan Kyung Soo satu universitas, mungkin dirinya akan merasa lebih baik daripada saat ini.

"Ah, maafkan Jin yang terlalu banyak bicara, Jung Kook- _sshi_."

Jung Kook menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, berapa usiamu, Jung Kook- _sshi_?" tanya Yoon Gi yang kini merapatkan kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Jung Kook.

"Usiaku 20 tahun."

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau sebaya dengan Tae Hyung dan Ji Min."

Jung Kook mengerutkan dahinya. "Tae... siapa?"

"Namanya Jeon Tae Hyung, dia sahabat kami juga, hanya berbeda fakultas."

Jung Kook terdiam saat mendengar celotehan Seok Jin tentang seseorang bernama Jeon Tae Hyung. Sepertinya nama tersebut tak asing baginya. Ia bahkan rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu kemarin malam. Dan mungkin...

"Ah, Tae!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Yoon Gi berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jung Kook masih tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun saat Tae Hyung tersenyum ke arahnya, dan kini duduk di samping Seok Jin.

"Kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tae Hyung dengan sebelah tangannya meraih pena milik Jung Kook.

"Jung Kook ini teman sekelas kami, Tae." Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Seok Jin.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kita ajak saja Jung Kook ke kantin. Bukankah Nam Joon, Ji Min, serta Ho Seok belum bertemu dengan makhluk manis ini?"

Yoon Gi lagi-lagi seperti terobsesi pada Jung Kook, dan jujur saja membuat si manis sedikit risih. Sementara Seok Jin dan Yoon Gi masih mengobrol, Jung Kook sendiri kemudian menolehkan pandangannya pada Tae Hyung yang duduk diam tanpa peduli sedikit pun pada dua pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Secara spontan, Jung Kook mengulurkan tangannya, menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai Tae Hyung; namun tanpa sepengetahuan Yoon Gi dan Seok Jin. Tae Hyung yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Jung Kook padanya hanya menoleh dan menatap Jung Kook bingung.

 _'_ _Bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat di mana tidak ada kegaduhan, Tae?'_ melihat isyarat bibir Jung Kook, Tae Hyung pun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Jung Kook.

"Tae, kau mau bawa kemana bocah manis itu?" itu Seok Jin yang berteriak.

"Aku pinjam Jung Kook sebentar, _Hyung_. Sepertinya kelinci manis ini membutuhkan kamar mandi."

Dan satu pukulan mendarat di bahu Tae Hyung, tentu saja pelakunya tak lain adalah Jung Kook.

* * *

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, Tuan Kim. Dan kau berhutang sesuatu padaku."

Jung Kook menoleh, menatap Tae Hyung. "Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak, Tuan Jeon. Tapi maaf, aku tidak membawa uang lebih untuk membayarmu."

"Tsk, kau pikir hanya dengan uang kau harus membayar, eoh? Traktir saja aku es krim sepulang kuliah nanti, bagaimana?"

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum mengenalmu secara dekat. Bagaimana bisa..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya, jika boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya pada malam itu, apa yang kau lakukan di taman seorang diri?"

Jung Kook menghela napas berat, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalung."

Tae Hyung sendiri hanya mengernyit. "Kalung?"

"Ya. Sebuah kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri kalungmu itu?"

"Kalung itu memiliki bandul sepasang cincin platina."

Tae Hyung tampak merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dan...

"Apakah kalung ini yang kau maksud?"

Jung Kook hanya membelalakan matanya, merasa tak percaya jika benda yang Tae Hyung keluarkan tersebut adalah miliknya yang sangat berharga.

"Tae, darimana kau menemukan kalung ini?"

"Di tempat kau menulis kode biner. Mungkin kalung itu terjatuh tanpa kau sadari. Begitu pentingkah?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Sangat penting. Ini benda terakhir dari seseorang ya..."

"Spesial untukmu?"

Jung Kook terdiam, maniknya kemudian menatap sepasang onyx kelam Tae Hyung yang terlihat memesona.

"Maaf... kurasa aku terlalu jauh mencampuri urusanmu, Jung Kook- _sshi_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu, Tae Hyung."

Keduanya lantas terkekeh. Tak seburuk yang Jung Kook bayangkan, karena di hari pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa baru, ia sudah mendapat seseorang yang menyenangkan seperti Tae Hyung. Ya, anggap saja Tae Hyung itu menyenangkan.

"Tae, mengapa Seok Jin mengatakan bahwa aku mirip dengan seseorang. Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang dimaksud, Seok Jin?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Di cut dulu ya, takut kepanjangan dan nantinya malah bosen lagi bacanya. Maaf agak ngaret juga publishnya, maklum sayanya lagi galau mikirin suami yang selfie bareng sama mbak mantan -_- #kicepinmasYeye**

 **Gimana? Udah banyak 'kan moment Vkooknya? Oke, saya tahu kalau ini flat banget kaya muka Leo #ditabok -_- mudah-mudahan gak bosen nungguin lanjutannya ya :D**

 **Langsung aja mampir di kotak review buat kasih saya hadiah semangat ^^ silahkan kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu, tentu kritik dan saran yang membangun ya darling :***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 7 #kibasponi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya saya! Cerita punya saya! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, saya manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan maaf tidak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian lewat PM seperti biasa ^^ beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Maaf... kurasa aku terlalu jauh mencampuri urusanmu, Jung Kook-sshi."_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu, Tae Hyung."_

 _Keduanya lantas terkekeh. Tak seburuk yang Jung Kook bayangkan, karena di hari pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa baru, ia sudah mendapat seseorang yang menyenangkan seperti Tae Hyung. Ya, anggap saja Tae Hyung itu menyenangkan._

 _"_ _Tae, mengapa Seok Jin mengatakan bahwa aku mirip dengan seseorang. Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang dimaksud, Seok Jin?"_

.

"Tae?"

Tae Hyung tersentak, kemudian tatapannya ia alihkan ke arah Jung Kook yang memandangnya bingung. Ia berusaha tersenyum, berusaha menutupi sesuatu yang memang tak seharusnya diketahui oleh Jung Kook untuk saat ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kapan-kapan aku akan jelaskan siapa seseorang yang di katakan Seok Jin _Hyung_. Sampai bertemu lagi, Jung Kook."

Tae Hyung berjalan meninggalkan Jung Kook, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak pemuda berpipi gembul itu. Jung Kook memang penasaran tentang siapa yang dimaksud Seok Jin di kelas tadi, tapi... bagaimanapun juga ia tidak berhak melewati batas untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang memang tidak ingin Tae Hyung jelaskan. Ada sesuatu yang Jung Kook yakini bahwa Tae Hyung memang enggan untuk berbagi cerita dengannya. Ya, ia harus memaklumi itu, mengingat jika pertemuan mereka masih bisa terhitung jari sampai saat ini.

Jung Kook menatap kalung yang diberikan Tae Hyung tadi, kalung yang menurutnya adalah benda berharga. Ia masih ingat siapa pemilik kalung ini sebenarnya, seseorang yang Jung Kook rindukan keberadaannya hingga detik ini. Seseorang yang sangat ingin Jung Kook temui...

 ** _-Kim Baek Hyun._**

Kakak kandungnya nomor dua setelah Jong Woon. Baek Hyun yang entah mengapa memiliki kontur wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Tae Hyung. Baek Hyun, kakak laki-laki yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu kini telah hidup bahagia di surga. Baek Hyun, kakak laki-lakinya yang tewas akibat kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun silam.

"Aku merindukan, _Hyung_. Apa Baek _Hyung_ baik-baik saja di sana? Mengapa sudah satu minggu belakangan ini tidak hadir di mimpiku?" monolog Jung Kook seorang diri. Ia hanya tersenyum nanar, dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada kalung dalam genggamannya.

"Apakah _Hyung_ sekarang bisa tersenyum bangga padaku? Lihatlah, aku sudah keluar dari persembunyianku. Kepompong jelek kini sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu. Apakah menurut _Hyung_ aku juga cantik?" Jung Kook kemudian terkekeh saat memuji dirinya sendiri. Ada perasaan geli saat ia benar-benar mengakui bahwa dirinya memang memiliki paras yang cantik seperti sang Mama; sama seperti Baek Hyun.

" _Hyung_ tahu tidak? Butuh perjuangan hingga aku berani keluar dari persembunyianku. Ini juga berkat Jong Woon _Hyung_ , _Noona,_ dan juga Won Woo _Hyung_. Apakah aku keren?" lagi, Jung Kook terkekeh. Namun, kali ini sirat matanya memperlihatkan kesedihan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan Jong Woon.

"Seandainya saja..."

Jung Kook menggantungkan kalimat, ponselnya bergetar, menandakan jika ada satu panggilan masuk dengan nada dering khusus dari Jong Woon.

"Ya, _Hyung_."

"..."

"Ya, biar Min Seok _Hyung_ saja yang menjemputku. Apa aku boleh mengunjungi kafe sepulang kuliah?"

"..."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, _Hyung_. Baiklah, sampaikan pada Hyun Hoon _Noona_ jika aku merindukannya."

"..."

Jung Kook terkekeh saat mendengar kalimat protes Jong Woon dari seberang telepon sana. "Kau pecemburu sekali, _Hyung_. Baiklah, aku akan pulang dengan membawa pesanan _Noona_. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup percakapan dengan Jong Woon di telepon, Jung Kook lantas meninggalkan atap universitas untuk kembali menuju kelasnya yang entah di mana letaknya. Mungkin bertanya pada mahasiswa lain bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

Jalan setapak yang menghadirkan aroma hujan, meninggalkan aroma khas tanah basah yang tersiram air hujan. Tae Hyung meletakkan bunga lili putih di atas pusara dengan potret pemuda yang tengah tersenyum tulus. Jeon Jung Kook, entah berapa lama ia tak mengunjungi makam adik kesayangannya itu. Mungkin satu atau dua bulan ia tidak datang, mengingat jika tugas kuliah yang membuatnya tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

"Hei, bodoh. Lama tidak bertemu. Kau tahu tidak, Kook? Banyak kejadian aneh yang aku alami akhir-akhir ini, termasuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu." Tae Hyung kali ini terkekeh. "Wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu, hanya saja Jung Kook yang ini lebih feminim daripada dirimu."

Tae Hyung sejenak terdiam, hanya helaan napasnya, dan hembusan angin yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Kemudian menengadah, menatap langit berhias gumulan awan kelabu. Apakah itu pertanda bahwa langit pun mewakili hatinya yang saat ini mendung? Berapa lama? Sampai kapan...

 _Tae Hyung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?_

Hidup dalam bayang-bayang bersalah itu memang tidak nyaman. Sekuat apapun Tae Hyung berusaha hidup dengan normal, tetap saja janji yang tak terpenuhi pada Jung Kook membuatnya selalu tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar.

Semua memang tak melihat perubahan yang kentara padanya. Namun siapa yang tahu jika Tae Hyung kerap kali menangis seorang diri, terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa menebus semua rasa bersalah ini, Kook..." bisiknya lirih. "Bagaimana _Hyung_ meneb-"

Hembusan angin menggelitik tengkuknya, ada sentuhan tak kasat mata yang membelai permukaan wajahnya. Samar-samar, entah itu nyata atau tidak, Tae Hyung berusaha mempertajam pengelihatannya. Di sana, di hadapannya, kini orang yang ia rindukan tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Kook..."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Lama tidak bertemu."

Tae Hyung tersenyum lirih, dengan gerakan lambat, tangannya pun bertumpu pada tangan dingin yang saat ini masih menempel pada pipinya. "Aku... merindukanmu..."

Jung Kook hanya terkekeh, kemudian ia merentangkan tangan. "Ingin sebuah pelukan?"

Dengan senang hati, tentu saja Tae Hyung segera menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Jung Kook. "Benarkah ini kau? Benarkah ini..."

"Ssst... _Hyung_ merindukanku, kan? Jadi diamlah."

Hening, Tae Hyung hanya sedang menikmati bagaimana nyamannya pelukan itu. Ia tidak peduli walaupun saat ini dirinya tengah berada dalam dunia mimpi sekali pun, Tae Hyung benar-benar tak peduli. Ia hanya tahu bahwa sekarang Jung Kook benar-benar bersamanya, memeluknya, membisikkan kalimat yang mampu membuat segala beban yang ia tanggung selama ini hilang seketika.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Jung Kook tersenyum, ia mengangguk dengan tetap memeluk Tae Hyung. "Aku juga mencintai, _Hyung_. Hiduplah dengan baik untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Tae Hyung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menyisakan jarak di antara dirinya dan Jung Kook. "Aku mencintaimu," sekali lagi Tae Hyung menggumamkan kalimat itu tanpa bosan.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Jika _Hyung_ mencintaiku, berjanjilah satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Jaga dia untukku."

"Dia? Sia-Kook! Kau mau ke mana, Kook!"

Tae Hyung terbangun tepat di depan pusara Jung Kook. Hanya mimpi rupanya. Namun kenapa seperti nyata? mengusap wajahnya perlahan, ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Mimpi tadi, apa makna dibalik semua itu? Dia? Siapa yang dimaksud Jung Kook dalam mimpi Tae Hyung tadi?

* * *

"Akhir pekan nanti aku akan mengadakan pesta di rumah, aku berharap kalian semua bisa datang."

Ho Seok terkekeh setelahnya, ia kemudian duduk kembali di dekat Yoon Gi yang memandang tak acuh padanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu, kali ini ia tak cerewet seperti biasanya. Yoon Gi begitu pendiam dan bahkan seperti tak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Ho Seok.

" _Hyung_ akan datang bersamaku, kan?" tanya Ji Min yang kini duduk di samping Yoon Gi.

Yoon Gi hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian ia tersenyum nanar. Tangannya membelai lembut permukaan wajah Ji Min. "Maafkan aku, Jim. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang bersamamu. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, _Hyung_?"

Yoon Gi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu, bodoh. Aku hanya akan mengunjungi seseorang. Kau datanglah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul jika urusanku sudah selesai."

Ji Min bungkam, ia tak ingin bertanya apapun pada Yoon Gi. Mungkin memang yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu benar adanya. Ji Min hanya tidak ingin Yoon Gi mempunyai anggapan buruk tentangnya, bagaimanapun juga kekasihnya itu butuh ruang privasi yang tidak seharusnya ia pun turut mencampuri.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Semuanya, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Yoon Gi meninggalkan teman-temannya termasuk Ji Min di tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul bersama. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Ji Min.

"Aku juga harus pergi. Kutunggu kalian nanti malam. Pakailah pakaian formal, oke. Ini acara resmi dan sakral," tak berselang lama Ho Seok pun menyusul pergi.

"Apa kalian menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Yoon Gi?" itu Jin yang bertanya.

"Juga pada Ho Seok _Hyung,"_ kali ini Ji Min yang ikut bicara.

"Mengapa mereka tiba-tiba aneh?" sekarang Tae Hyung yang menimpali.

"Maksudmu siapa, Tae?" tanya Nam Joon bingung. "Jika yang kau maksud Yoon Gi, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi jika itu Ho Seok, mungkin memang ada acara penting keluarga hingga Ho Seok mengundang kita. Siapa tahu Paman Jung berulang tahun."

Te Hyung diam. Ya, mungkin saja Yoon Gi memang sedang ada urusan yang enggan ia ceritakan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, mengapa seperti kebetulan? Mengapa tiba-tiba gelagat Yoon Gi sangat aneh saat Ho Seok menyinggung tentang pesta? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan sebenarnya? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Tae apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Seok Jin bertanya pada Tae Hyung yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Tae!"

"Ah, apa kau berbicara padaku, _Hyung_?"

Seok Jin sendiri hanya mendengus kesal, membuat Nam Joon dan Ji Min terkekeh geli. "Tidak, aku sedang berbicara dengan patung di depan universitas!"

"Ya! Jadi kau menyamakan aku dengan patung di depan?!"

"Jika iya memangnya kenapa? Kau mau marah, _eoh_?!" selalu berakhir seperti itu

* * *

Jung Kook berjalan gontai, mata kuliah terakhir membuatnya lelah. Selain memang profesor yang mengajar hari ini terkenal sangat disiplin─hampir saja ia terlambat masuk kelas karena harus mencari buku di perpustakaan─juga tugas yang diberikan sang profesor membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri di _bathtub_. Oke, mungkin itu cukup berlebihan, tapi Jung Kook memang sangat lelah. Belum lagi istirahat siang tadi ia lupa membeli cemilan untuk sekedar mengganjal perutnya yang lapar.

Tiba-tiba ketika sampai di toilet, Jung Kook dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan orang yang berada di bilik toilet paling ujung. Dengan berjalan mengendap, Jung Kook menyembunyikan diri di balik bilik toilet yang lain. Ia bukan berniat menguping, hanya saja suara teriakan itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Seperti suara...

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Ho Seok-ah..."_

 _"_ _Tapi Yoon-ie, kita harus melakukan ini!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan Ji Min!"_

 _"_ _Tidak bisakah untuk saat ini hanya aku yang kau pikirk_ a _n..."_

Jung Kook membungkam mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia tahu dua orang yang berada dalam bilik toilet disampingnya itu. Ho Seok dan Yoon Gi, teman barunya sekaligus adik dari kakak iparnya.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, tapi Ji Min juga membutuhkanku, Seok-ie. Bagaimana bisa kita bahagia, sementara Ji Min terluka..."_

 _"_ _Kita tidak melukai siapapun, sayang. Hanya saja kita terlambat mengatakan semuanya."_

 _"_ _Tapi..."_

 _"_ _Jika kau takut Ji Min dan yang lain akan marah, atau bahkan membenci kita, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."_

Hening, Jung Kook tak lagi mendengar teriakan Yoon Gi atau pun suara Ho Seok, hanya samar-samar ia dapat mendengar isakan Yoon Gi. Sepertinya pemuda yang memeluknya tempo lalu itu menangis. Jung Kook membuka pintu toilet dengan hati-hati, kemudian berjalan tergesa.

* * *

Suasana pesta Ho Seok memang sangat mewah. Semua kolega bisnis orang tua Ho Seok tampak hadir memenuhi undangan. Tae Hyung sangat tampan mengenakan setelan jas formal berwarna hitam malam ini. Ia sengaja datang sendiri. Tidak ada Na Ra yang menemaninya.

"Tae!"

"Jin _Hyung_!"

Seok Jin berjalan cepat menuju tempatnya dengan Nam Joon yang mengenakan jas berwarna senada dengan Seok Jin; abu-abu. Sementara Ji Min tampak baru saja datang seorang diri, dan segera menghampiri Tae Hyung serta yang lain.

"Di mana, Ho Seok?"

"Ho Seok masih belum terlihat di manapun. Tetapi menurut wanita penjaga tamu tadi, ini adalah pesta pertunangan. Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan siapa yang akan bertunangan? Bukankah Eun Ji _Noona_ masih berada di Jerman?" semuanya saling menatap satu sama lain. "Mungkin saja memang Eun Ji _Noona_ yang akan bertunangan, kan. Kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Ji Min kemudian.

"Apa Yoon Gi _Hyung_ belum bisa dihubungi, Jim?"

Ji Min mengangguk lesu. "Sepertinya memang urusannya penting sampai ia lupa menghubungiku."

Nam Joon menepuk bahu Ji Min. "Mungkin hanya tak sempat, Jim."

"Ya _Hyung_ aku juga berpikir demikian, dan semoga saja."

Lampu utama sengaja dipadamkan, digantikan dengan cahaya remang-remang yang terlihat romantis. Semua bertepuk tangan saat Tuan Jung Yun Ho-yang merupakan Ayah Ho Seok-memberitahukan bahwa malam ini merupakan acara pertunangan putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang tak lain adalah Jung Ho Seok. Tae Hyung dan yang lain tentu saja terkejut. Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah tahu kapan, dan siapa kekasih dari sahabat baiknya itu.

"Terima kasih kepada teman, kerabat yang sudah menyempatkan hadir pada acara pesta pertunangan putra bungsu kami Jung Ho Seok dengan putra tunggal Tuan Min. Anakku Ho Seok dan Yoon Gi, kemarilah Nak."

Ji Min, bagaimana kondisinya saat ini? Tae Hyung sendiri begitu terkejut saat nama Yoon Gi disebutkan oleh Tuan Yun Ho. Jadi Ho Seok dan Yoon Gi akan bertunangan? Hebat sekali! Drama apa yang sebenarnya mereka perankan hingga keduanya tega mempermainkan perasaan Ji Min begitu parah.

Seok Jin hampir saja berlari untuk menerjang Ho Seok jika saja Nam Joon tidak mencekal lengan kekasihnya. Ji Min sendiri... pemuda itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya, terdiam tanpa ekspresi pada saat Ho Seok resmi melingkarkan cincin platina polos di jari manis Yoon Gi.

Tae Hyung masih tak mengerti, kejadian ini terlalu membingungkan, atau memang dirinya yang lamban dan bahkan tak bisa menangkap kode yang selama ini kedua sahabatnya berikan.

Tanpa berkata, Ji Min melangkah pergi, meninggalkan keramaian pesta. Tae Hyung dan yang lain pun demikian, kejadian ini membuat mereka sulit membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan.

Sementara itu, Jung Kook yang berdiri tepat di samping podium beserta Jong Woon dan keluarga Jung hanya mampu menatap kepergian para sahabat Ho Seok dan Yoon Gi. Ia bisa berbuat apa? Jung Kook hanya mengenal mereka, dan tidak dekat sedikitpun. Namun ia sendiri dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka terutama Ji Min.

Ho Seok dan Yoon Gi, memang sudah dijodohkan tepat ketika keduanya lulus Junior High School. Tidak ada yang tahu memang, hanya keluarga dekat yang mengetahui persis cerita keduanya dijodohkan. Yoon Gi sendiri memang menyukai Ho Seok sejak dulu, hanya saja sifat Ho Seok yang kaku membuat ia berpaling saat Ji Min yang merupakan juniornya ketika di Senior High School dulu menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Ho Seok bukanlah orang yang terobsesi pada apa yang belum menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Sebab ia tahu bagaimana tabiat Yoon Gi yang keras kepala dan memilik rasa penasaran yang berlebih. Lantas bersama Ji Min lah memang Yoon Gi menemukan apa yang tak bisa didapat dari Ho Seok; perhatian Ji Min lah yang membuat Yoon Gi kagum.

Rumit memang, tetapi apa yang selama ini Yoon Gi rasakan pada Ji Min memang bukan cinta. Yoon Gi hanya merasa bahwa bersama Ji Min sangat menyenangkan, hingga ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa Ho Seok yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan.

" _Hyung,_ boleh aku keluar sebentar?"

Jong Woon hanya mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu jauh, cukup di taman belakang saja, oke."

* * *

"Hei Tuan penjaga atap!"

Tae Hyung menoleh, menatap Jung Kook yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan melemparkan kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Terima kasih."

Jung Kook mengangguk, lalu ia pun berdiri di samping Tae Hyung yang kembali diam. Sesekali Jung Kook menoleh, memastikan Tae Hyung masih disampingnya. Kemudian ia mendengus kesal, pasalnya Tae Hyung hanya diam.

"Apa kau sedang sakit gigi? Mengapa semua orang jadi pendiam. Seok Jin _Hyung_ pun demikian. Yoon Gi _Hyung_ bahkan belum masuk. Biasanya ketika masuk aku pasti sudah mendapat pelukan darinya."

Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook yang masih sibuk berceloteh. Lucu pikirnya. Ternyata pemuda manis menyebalkan ini sangat cerewet. Dengan gerakan cepat Tae Hyung menarik bibir Jung Kook, membuatnya memekik kecil.

"Mengapa anak kelinci ini begitu cerewet, _eoh_?!"

"Itu sakit, Tae!"

Tae Hyung terkekeh, lalu kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri; mengabaikan Jung Kook lagi.

"Maaf jika sikapku sok akrab denganmu," ucap Jung Kook pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman, tidak enak rasanya melakukan apapun sendirian. Jika diizinkan, bolehkah kita menjadi teman, Tae? Maksudku, aku juga ingin dekat dengan yang lain," jelas Jung Kook.

"Kenapa tidak mencari teman yang lain saja?" pertanyaan Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook bungkam. Pemuda itu kembali menunduk, lantas menengadahkan kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Apakah aku baru saja ditolak? Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."

Jung Kook baru saja akan pergi, namun Tae Hyung tiba-tiba mencekal lengannya. "Hei, aku hanya bergurau. Apakah sekarang kita resmi berteman, Nona kode biner?"

Satu pukulan mendarat lembut di kepalanya. Jung Kook memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang kecil pada Tae Hyung, membuat keduanya terkekeh bersama.

 _Apakah ini sesuatu yang baik untuk memulai semua dari awal..._

 **-TBC-**

 **Langsung lari ke chapter berikutnya, ya ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan maaf tidak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian lewat PM seperti biasa ^^ beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Apakah aku baru saja ditolak? Baiklah, terima kasih banyak."_

 _Jung Kook baru saja akan pergi, namun Tae Hyung tiba-tiba mencekal lengannya. "Hei, aku hanya bergurau. Apakah sekarang kita resmi berteman, Nona kode biner?"_

 _Satu pukulan mendarat lembut di kepalanya. Jung Kook memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang kecil pada Tae Hyung, membuat keduanya terkekeh bersama._

 _Apakah ini sesuatu yang baik untuk memulai semua dari awal..._

.

Tae Hyung sendiri masih tidak percaya jika dekat Jung Kook begitu mudah. Padahal awal pertemuan mereka memang kurang baik; salahkan Yoon Gi yang tiba-tiba saja membuat si kelinci manis itu ketakutan. Berbicara soal Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok, sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu? Setelah pesta Tae Hyung tak pernah melihat keduanya di universitas. Dari kabar yang ia dapat dari Jung Kook, Yoon Gi belum siap bertemu dengan Tae Hyung dan yang lain; terutama Ji Min. Dan Ji Min sendiri, kemana dia?

Tae Hyung bergegas menuju kelas Seok Jin. Di sana, ia dapat melihat jika Seok Jin, Jung Kook dan Nam Joon sedang mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya saja Tae Hyung dapat menangkap tatapan sendu Seok Jin dan Nam Joon ketika mendengar cerita dari Jung Kook.

"Tae..."

Itu Jung Kook yang berbicara, membuat Tae Hyung tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati ketiganya. Duduk di samping Jung Kook.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu."

Seok Jin menggeleng. "Kau juga harus tahu sesuatu, Tae."

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok."

Tae Hyung sempat terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk. "Kita memang butuh penjelasan. Jujur saja aku masih bingung dan tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini. _Hyung_ , di mana Ji Min?"

Semua terdiam, membuat Tae Hyung semakin bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" Seok Jin masih enggan untuk berbicara. kemudian Tae Hyung menatap Nam Joon. " _Hyung_..."

"Ji Min... dia..."

"Apa yang terjadi?!" kali ini nada bicara Tae Hyung meninggi. " _Hyung_!"

"Ji Min akan pergi ke Jerman."

"Apa?"

"Ji Min memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswanya di sana, Tae. Malam itu, ia dan Yoon Gi bertengkar hebat."

"Maksud _Hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti."

"Ji Min bersikeras ingin pergi, tapi Yoon Gi melarangnya. Hingga ucapan kasar keluar dari mulut Ji Min."

"Lalu, hubungan dengan Ho Seok _Hyung_ apa?"

Seok Jin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak masih kecil."

"Maksud _Hyung_ , selama ini mereka bertiga..."

"Cinta segitiga. Rumit memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi."

"Ho Seok mencintai Yoon Gi, Ji Min pun. Tapi Yoon Gi memilih Ho Seok karena memang Ho Seok yang selalu ada di saat Yoon Gi terpuruk. Mungkin selama ini kita bodoh karena tidak bisa menangkap kode yang diberikan ketiganya, terutama Ho Seok."

Tae Hyung paham sekarang, saat Yoon Gi bertengkar hebat dengan Ji Min, Ho Seok lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Kotak bekal yang setiap pagi berada di atas meja Yoon Gi, itu Ho Seok yang membuatnya. Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok memang selalu berselisih paham, Yoon Gi yang keras kepala, dan Ho Seok yang memiliki kepribadian ceria namun sebenarnya kaku. Ya, di sini memang Ji Min lah yang terpuruk, terluka. Namun sebenarnya, Ho Seok lah yang jauh lebih menderita selama ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _Hyung_?"

"Membuat ketiganya bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum Ji Min pergi, Tae."

* * *

"Kau sudah akan pulang, Jung- _ie_?"

Jung Kook mengangguk, ia menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tae Hyung. "Kau sendiri, Tae?"

"Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

Jung Kook diam, membuat Tae Hyung terkekeh. "Mmm... aku..."

"Apa kau takut? Tenang saja aku tidak akan menculikmu, mungkin hanya mengajakmu makan es krim."

"Es krim?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ayo!"

"Hei bukankah kau tidak ingin ikut?"

Jung Kook mendelik, kemudian menarik tangan Tae Hyung. "Siapa bilang."

.

.

.

Mereka masih sibuk dengan satu cup es krim di tangan. Memang sempurna menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur di tepi sungai Han dengan ditemani es krim. Ya walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika Jung Kook mulai kedinginan, salahkan saja dirinya yang hanya mengenakan t-shirt lengan panjang, dan itu pun tanpa dilapisi jaket ataupun sweater.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tae Hyung mendesis, lalu ia membuka hoodie biru yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada Jung Kook. "Pakai ini. Jangan menolak, atau kau akan mati beku."

Jung Kook meraih hoodie yang diberikan Tae Hyung, walau sempat ragu akhirnya ia kenakan hoodie tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Hening, Tae Hyung ataupun Jung Kook sama-sama terdiam. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jung Kook sendiri merasa bahwa wajahnya menghangat ketika mendapat perlakuan lembut itu dari Tae Hyung.

"Tae?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

Tae Hyung menoleh, menatap Jung Kook yang kini memandangnya juga. "Tidak ada yang menarik tentang hidupku," kemudian ia meraih ponselnya, memperlihatkan sebuah kolase foto pada Jung Kook.

"I-ini... aku..."

"Bukan. Dia adikku."

"T-tapi... bagai─"

"Maksudmu mirip?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. Meraih ponsel Tae Hyung kemudian membandingkan wajah dalam foto dengannya sendiri.

"Namanya Jeon Jung Kook. Bahkan nama kalian pun sama."

"Hanya marga kami yang berbeda," jelas Jung Kook.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang apa dariku, Jung Kook?"

"Jika tidak keberatan aku ingin tahu tentang Jung Kook adikmu." Tae Hyung menghela napas berat. "Tapi jika kau keberatan sebaiknya jangan."

Tae Hyung kemudian menggeleng. "Akan aku ceritakan."

Jung Kook mendengarkan Tae Hyung dengan seksama, tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang ia lewatkan saat Tae Hyung mulai bercerita tentang Jung Kook. Raut wajah Jung Kook terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi random, membuat Tae Hyung sesekali terkekeh.

"Kau _homophobic_?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Itu dulu saat semuanya belum terjadi. Aku terlalu naif, menganggap semua hanya menggunakan akal bukan hati. Tapi Jung Kook mengajarkan aku banyak hal, termasuk tentang perasaan. Dulu, aku menganggap orang-orang seperti Jung Kook-yang mencintai sesama jenis-adalah makhluk mengerikan yang harus dihindari, sampai suatu saat kejadian fatal menimpanya, dan Tuhan mengambilnya."

Ada gurat luka tergambar nyata saat Tae Hyung menceritakan itu semua. Jung Kook yakin semua penyesalan itu memang terlihat dari ekspresi Tae Hyung, hanya saja Tae Hyung jelas berusaha menyembunyikan itu dengan susah payah.

"Aku berusaha lari, dan bahkan menghindarinya dengan cara paling tolol menurutku. Pada saat itu yang paling membuatku menyesal bukan karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku padanya, aku menyesal karena saat terakhirnya meregang nyawa justru tak berada di sisinya."

Tae Hyung menunduk, tangannya bergetar, menandakan bahwa sebenarnya ia memang sosok yang sangat rapuh, dan entah keberanian darimana, Jung Kook meraih tangan Tae Hyung, mengenggamnya erat.

"Hyun Hoon _Noona_ selalu melakukan ini jika penyakitku kumat."

"Penyakit?"

"Ya, **Agoraphobia.** Di mana aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku ketika takut dan panik."

"Termasuk pada saat Yoon Gi _Hyung_ memelukmu?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Trauma di masa lalu. Korban penculikkan dan kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupku."

"Kekasihmu?"

Kali ini Jung Kook menggeleng. "Kakakku. Kau tahu kalung yang kau temukan itu, Tae."

"Ya."

"Itu milik Baek Hyun _Hyung_ , kakak laki-lakiku nomor dua setelah Jong Woon _Hyung_. Meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun silam."

Tae Hyung sempat diam tanpa berkata apapun, Jung Kook rupanya menyimpan banyak beban berat selama ini. Kehilangan saudara, korban penculikan, sampai menderita trauma berkepanjangan.

"Apa sekarang masih sering kumat?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tidak sesering sebelumnya. Butuh perjuangan hingga akhirnya kepompong jelek ini bermetamorfosis, Tae."

Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook, memerhatikan bagaimana polos dan murni tatapan Jung Kook dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Kau pasti mengalami kesulitan saat berusaha keluar dari cangkangmu?"

Jung Kook terkekeh. "Banyak orang-orang yang peduli padaku, dan itu yang membuatku berjuang untuk melawan penyakit sialan ini."

"Jung Kook pasti bisa sembuh."

Tatapan Tae Hyung, mengapa Jung Kook merasa nyaman saat ia melihat binar dari sepasang obsidian milik Tae Hyung. "Terima kasih. sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. _Hyung_ pasti cemas jika aku belum sampai kafe."

"Biar aku yang mengantar."

* * *

Jong Woon tak keberatan jika adiknya itu mempunyai teman dekat. Hanya saja sikap Jung Kook menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang ia sendiri menemukan Jung Kook yang tengah tertawa dengan pandangan tertuju pada ponsel. Pengaruh Tae Hyung memang membawa dampak besar bagi Jung Kook. Dokter Choi yang merupakan dokter pribadi Jung Kook selama di Korea menjelaskan bahwa adiknya itu banyak mengalami perkembangan yang signifikan. Bukankah hebat?

"Jung- _ie_."

Jung Kook segera menaruh benda persegi itu di atas tempat tidur saat Jong Woon duduk disampingnya. "Ya, _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Semuanya baik."

" _Hyung_ senang jika kau tak mengalami kesulitan selama di universitas."

"Tae Hyung menjagaku. Seok Jin _Hyung_ dan yang lain pun sangat baik padaku."

"Syukurlah. Kapan-kapan ajaklah mereka ke kafe. _Hyung_ ingin menraktir semua temanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Jung Kook memeluk Jong Woon erat, sesekali kepalanya ia usapkan pada dada Jong Woon; kebiasaan aneh Jung Kook yang terbawa sampai saat ini.

"Apa kau senang, _bunny_?"

Jung Kook melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Jong Woon lekat. "Maksud _Hyung_?"

" _Hyung_ berpikir kau banyak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dokter Choi juga mengatakan jika kau terus mengalami perkembangan selama terapi pemulihan, kemungkinan kau akan sembuh total."

Jung Kook menunduk, Jong Woon dapat melihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi adiknya yang gembil. Menggemaskan begitu pikir Jong Woon. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat Jung Kook membicarakan Tae Hyung dengan temannya yang lain. Jong Woon memang tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Jung Kook, walaupun pemuda manis itu sendiri adalah adik kandungnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Won Woo, _bunny_?"

"Woo _Hyung_ berkata bahwa jadwal kuliahnya sangat padat. Kami jarang berbicara di telepon. Aku pun sungkan menghubungi dia lebih dulu jika sibuk seperti itu."

"Tapi kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jung Kook mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar perkataan Jong Woon yang penuh selidik. "Kami baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah. Bukankah besok kau harus berangkat pagi?"

"Selamat malam, _Hyung."_

"Selamat malam, kelinci kecil _Hyung_."

* * *

"Jim!"

Jung Kook terkejut saat pukulan telak mengenai rahang Ho Seok. Yoon Gi yang tadi berteriak, dengan kulit putihnya yang memerah, menahan luapan emosi pada saat Ji Min lagi-lagi lepas kendali. Ya, Yoon Gi akui jika ialah penyebab kekacauan ini.

Seok Jin tetap diam, Nam Joon, pun dengan Tae Hyung yang hanya memalingkan wajah, dan menatap Jung Kook yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian, Tae Hyung berjalan ke arah Jung Kook, menarik lengannya, dan membawa Jung Kook pergi.

"Tae, tapi mere—" Jung Kook sendiri tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia takut saat tatapan Tae Hyung seolah tengah menelanjanginya.

"Hanya ikut saja."

Kali ini hanya menuruti permintaan Tae Hyung mungkin lebih baik. Jung Kook tahu ke mana Tae Hyung akan membawanya. Taman belakang universitas; sebuah tempat yang menurut desas-desus terkenal angker.

"Terkejut, ya?" itulah yang diucapkan Tae Hyung setelah menculiknya; oke ini memang berlebihan.

"Kenapa?"

Tae Hyung menoleh. "Mereka sudah dewasa, biarkan saja ketiga manusia _idiot_ itu menyelesaikan dengan cara mereka sendiri."

Jung Kook bergeming, memilih diam mungkin lebih baik. Moodnya tiba-tiba buruk. Tidak bersemangat rasanya mengikuti kuliah hari ini. Mungkin meminta izin untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan akan membuat Jung Kook lebih baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jung Kook menengadahkan wajahnya, ia hanya menggeleng ragu. "Hanya terkejut, dan terima kasih sudah membawaku pergi dari situasi tadi," keduanya kemudian diam. "Oh ya, Tae..."

"Ya."

"Jong Woon _Hyung_ mengundangmu dan yang lain untuk makan gratis di kafenya. _Hyung_ bilang itu sebagai ucapan perkenalan."

"Woah, makan gratis?"

Jung Kook mengangguk antusias. "Kau akan pergi, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku bisa datang?"

Jung Kook terkekeh ketika melihat betapa antusias dan seperti anak kecil tingkah Tae Hyung sekarang. "Kau bisa datang kapan saja."

"Jung Kook nomor satu! Baiklah kita bicarakan ini dengan yang lain, oke."

Membisu, ekspresi Jung Kook sulit digambarkan sekarang. Tae Hyung mungkin hanya refleks ketika memeluknya. Tapi efek bagi Jung Kook sendiri berbeda, ada sesuatu yang berdesir hangat dalam hatinya, menggelitik perutnya, menebarkan rasa geli yang aneh dalam perasaannya—yang memang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Won Woo selama ini.

Mungkinkah?

 _Ia jatuh cinta..._

 **-TBC-**

 **Yeay, akhirnya comeback neh bawa dua chapter sekaligus. Aku minta maaf karena nyaris putus asa pas mau lanjutin ini FF, alasannya emang gak mood aja buat nulis akhir-akhir ini. Dan dan dan... terima kasih banyak yang udah nunggu dengan sabar kapan FF ini dilanjut. Makasih ya karena dapet tanggapan positif buat Ffnya #pelukcium :* ({})**

 **Yuk yuk yuk, kotak reviewnya masih kosong loh sayang, mungkin satu atau dua kata bisa bikin aku makin semangat nulisnya; keculali review next ya -_- #pundung**

 **Di bom dua chapter sekaligus puas nggak, ya? Semoga gak minta nambah ya... hihihihi**

 **Vanilla pamit #lambailambai**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan sudah aku balas satu persatu review kalian lewat PM seperti biasa ^^ beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

* * *

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Kapan aku bisa datang?"_

 _Jung Kook terkekeh ketika melihat betapa antusias dan seperti anak kecil tingkah Tae Hyung sekarang. "Kau bisa datang kapan saja."_

 _"_ _Jung Kook nomor satu! Baiklah kita bicarakan ini dengan yang lain, oke."_

 _Membisu, ekspresi Jung Kook sulit digambarkan sekarang. Tae Hyung mungkin hanya refleks ketika memeluknya. Tapi efek bagi Jung Kook sendiri berbeda, ada sesuatu yang berdesir hangat_ _dalam hatinya, menggelitik perutnya, menebarkan rasa geli yang aneh dalam perasaannya—yang memang tak pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama Won Woo selama ini._

 _Mungkinkah?_

 _Ia jatuh cinta..._

.

"Sudah puas, Park Ji Min!"

Ho Seok menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut pelipis kiri dan bibirnya. Pukulan Ji Min membabi buta, ia akui itu menyakitkan, tetapi luka nyata di wajahnya memang tak sebanding dengan luka tak kasat mata yang dirasakan oleh Ji Min saat ini. Ho Seok merasa bersalah. Di sini, keadaan yang membuat semuanya serba sulit. Ho Seok ingin mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ya, Min Yoon Gi-lelaki cantik yang selalu ia lindungi-saat Ji Min sendiri yang notabene mendeklarasikan cinta pada Yoon Gi, justru terang-terangan menyakiti hati pemuda yang Ho Seok lindungi mati-matian.

Ji Min yang tempramental, bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Yoon Gi yang ceria. Tetapi Yoon Gi sendiri selalu berkata padanya untuk percaya, jika kelak tempat singgahnya yang nyaman untuk berlindung adalah Ho Seok sendiri. Mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini Yoon Gi lah yang patut disalahkan. Membiarkan kedua lelaki tampan itu terjerat pesonanya, sampai akhirnya ia sendiri sulit menentukan jalan mana yang akan dipilih.

"Berhenti menjadi benar, Min Yoon Gi! Kau!"

Lagi, Ji Min berteriak, menatap nyalang pada Yoon Gi yang bergetar. Ho Seok kali ini tak berbicara apapun, tubuhnya dibantu berdiri oleh Nam Joon dan Seok Jin, kemudian ketiganya pergi-meninggalkan Ji Min dan Yoon Gi.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan ini lebih dulu, Seok- _ie."_ Ho Seok tidak menyela saat Seok Jin memapahnya keluar.

Sepeninggal ketiganya, Ji Min maupun Yoon Gi sama-sama diam, bergeming di tempat masing-masing. Ji Min mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah agar tak lepas kendali ketika Yoon Gi sendiri yang kini dilihatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Maaf, Jim..." bukan itu yang ingin Ji Min dengar sebenarnya.

" _Hyung_ mencintainya?"

Yoon Gi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ji Min takut. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Bahkan sangat mencintainya."

Hati Ji Min benar-benar perih, ia seperti dihempaskan dari puncak Namsan Tower dan berakhir dengan tubuh hancur.

"Kenapa tidak pernah berkata jujur, huh?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Park Ji Min!"

Napas Yoon Gi terengah, genangan airmata perlahan membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan. Ji Min hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun...

"Jangan mendekat!" tolak Yoon Gi.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_..."

"Tak pantas rasanya. Lebih baik kau luapkan amarahmu padaku saja. kau boleh memukulku jika itu bisa mengobati luka hatimu..."

"Bolehkah?"

Yoon Gi mengangguk takut. Kemudian Ji Min perlahan mendekat.

"Bolehkah pipi yang sering aku kecup ini aku tandai dengan tanganku?"

"Ya, Park Ji Min," ucap Yoon Gi yang kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 _Satu detik._

 _Dua detik._

 _Tiga detik._

Sebuah benda lunak menempel hangat dipermukaan pipinya. Yoon Gi tahu itu bibir Ji Min, perlahan ia membuka mata menoleh dengan sudut matanya, melihat Ji Min tengah mengecup lembut pipinya dengan airmata yang menetes.

"Pipi ini bukan milikku lagi..." ucap Ji Min setelahnya.

Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya, menyejajarkan pada sepasang kelopak mata Yoon Gi yang dengan refleks tertutup sempurna. Lalu, dua kecupan lembut mendarat di kelopak mata Yoon Gi.

"Kelopak mata cantik ini pun sekarang juga bukan milikku."

Tuhan... mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Mengapa menyakiti Ji Min rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada yang selama ini Yoon Gi bayangkan?

Ji Min kemudian menelengkan wajahnya, meraup bibir tipis milik Yoon Gi. Melumatnya, mengalirkan satu rasa yang berat untuk Ji Min lepaskan. Si cantik ini seperti separuh hatinya, namun kini Yoon Gi dengan tega membawa separuh hati Ji Min pergi, membiarkan luka itu mengalirkan darah segar tak kasat mata. Yoon Gi menutup matanya rapat, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ji Min, membiarkan yang lebih muda meluapkan amarahnya dengan cara menghukumnya seperti ini.

Benang saliva mereka menjadi jarak betapa Ji Min tak dapat lagi bebas menyentuh, memeluk, dan membisikkan kata cinta untuk Min Yoon Gi. Ji Min kalah, walau bagaimanapun ia memang tak mampu membahagiakan Yoon Gi; seperti yang Ho Seok lakukan selama ini.

"Pergilah. Ho Seok _Hyung_ memang jauh lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Jim, a-aku..."

Ji Min tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang Yoon Gi rindukan. "Menari adalah belahan jiwaku, dan aku baru sadar jika selama ini _Hyung_ banyak menderita karena keegoisanku. Pergilah, _Hyung_."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran!"

Yoon Gi terkekeh disertai isak tangis yang kini pecah. "Ji Min bodoh!"

Sebuah pelukan hangat dengan senang hati Ji Min berikan untuk menenangkan bayi beruang madunya yang tengah tersedu.

"Jangan lupa menghubungi kami ketika sampai di sana. Atau aku akan membunuhuhmu!" ancam Yoon Gi.

"Dan jangan lupa memberi tahu jika kalian akan menikah, oke."

Yoon Gi kembali tersedu, kali ini isakannya semakin kencang. "Ji Min bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

Ho Seok, Nam Joon, dan juga Seok Jin tersenyum haru ketika melihat betapa dewasanya Ji Min melepaskan orang yang ia cintai.

" _Hyung_ , aku merasa sangat jahat pada Ji Min."

Seok Jin sendiri hanya menepuk bahu Ho Seok. "Ji Min kita sudah dewasa ternyata."

* * *

Salju pertama turun begitu indah, musim favorit Jung Kook telah tiba. Biasanya Jung Kook, Jong Woon, dan Baek Hyun akan pergi ke taman belakang rumah mereka untuk bermain lempar salju, atau membuat boneka berukuran besar dari salju. Sayangnya, sejak Baek Hyun meninggal, Jung Kook sendiri jadi enggan pergi keluar saat salju turun. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya belum terbiasa saja bermain seorang diri.

Jung Kook menutup kembali jendela kamarnya, bergelung di bawah selimut dengan udara dingin, serta ditemani secangkir susu vanilla hangat mungkin jauh lebih baik. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perlakuan Tae Hyung kemarin sore yang secara tak sengaja memeluknya. Pipinya kembali menghangat manakala kilasan memori itu menari-nari di benaknya. Senyum ceria Tae Hyung, tatapan matanya, perlakuanya, dan...

Jung Kook segera menepis lamunan tentang Jeon Tae Hyung pagi itu saat deringan ponselnya membuat ia hampir saja melompat.

 _Won Woo calling_

Jung Kook segera meraih benda persegi miliknya, dan mengangkat satu panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_!"

Seseorang di seberang sana segera menjauhkan ponselnya manakala suara bayi kelincinya itu terdengar.

 _"_ _Hai, Baby. Aku merindukanmu,"_ ucap Won Woo sembari terkikik saat rengekan khas milik Kim Jung Kook kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Kau tega sekali! Kupikir kau sudah mati karena melihat dada besar dari perawat-perawat itu, huh!"

 _"_ _Bunny, siapa lagi yang kali ini mengajarkanmu berbicara seperti itu, eoh?"_

Jung Kook sendiri hanya meringis, dan merasa malu pada Won Woo; karena lagi-lagi ia _berdirty talk_ seperti itu. "Maaf, _Hyung_."

 _"_ _Kau tak merindukanku, sayang?"_

"Tidak!"

 _"_ _Sakit sekali hatiku..."_

" _Hyung,_ kau menjijikkan!"

Won Woo kembali terkekeh, gemas rasanya ia sekarang. Berapa lama tugas kuliah menyita waktunya dengan Jung Kook? Berapa lama pula kegiatan membantu Papanya di rumah sakit juga menyita waktu berharganya untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengar kelinci manisnya bercerita?

"Kapan _Hyung_ ke Korea?"

 _"_ _Tahun baru Papa memberiku cuti liburan satu minggu. Haruskah aku pergi ke sana?"_

" _Hyung_!"

Won Woo kali ini tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya, Jung Kook benar-benar menggemaskan pikirnya.

 _"_ _Tunggu aku sampai bulan depan, sayang. Aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa lagi nanti. Aku mencintaimu."_

Belum sempat Jung Kook menjawab, Won Woo sudah menutup teleponnya lebih dulu.

 _Benarkah Jung Kook juga mencintai Won Woo?_

* * *

"Minggu depan kita semua akan berlibur ke _Jeonju Hanok Village_ ," itu Nam Joon yang mengusulkan.

"Aku setuju." Seok Jin yang kini berbicara. "Yang lain bagaimana?"

Nam Joon menatap Tae Hyung, kemudian beralih pada Jung Kook yang menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Yoon Gi, lalu pada Ho Seok yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya; pertanda bahwa ia setuju. Terakhir Yoon Gi lah yang ditatap oleh Nam Joon, ia pun mengangguk, serta tersenyum lembut.

"Oke, berarti sabtu besok kita pergi ke kota Jeonju. Menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah peninggalan kakek Jin _Hyung_."

"Eum, _Hyung_..."

"Ya, Jung- _ie_?"

"Bolehkah nanti kukabari lagi. Aku hanya takut jika Jong Woon _Hyung_ tidak mengijinkanku pergi," ucap Jung Kook malu-malu.

"Jung _-ie,_ jika itu yang kau takutkan, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengunjungi Jong Woon _Hyung_? Bukankah kau bilang ia ingin mengundang kita makan gratis di kafenya?" Tae Hyung yang sekarang berbicara.

"Ah, mengapa aku bisa lupa?!"

Semua terkekeh, membuat Yoon Gi yang paling dekat posisi duduknya dengan Jung Kook tak kuasa menahan rasa gemasnya, kemudian memeluk Jung Kook sangat erat.

"Mengapa bayi kelinci kesayanganku ini menggemaskan, huh?!"

" _Hyung_... hentikan!"

Semua tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil Jung Kook dan Yoon Gi. Tae Hyung hanya menatap Jung Kook dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Entahlah, hanya ia sendiri dan Tuhan yang tahu makna apa yang tersimpan di balik senyumannya itu.

"Sayangnya Ji Min tidak ada di sini," semua menoleh, saat Ho Seok mengucapkan nama Ji Min.

Ya, Park Ji Min memang sudah pergi mengejar impiannya. Lelaki tampan yang sering mengklaim dirinya seksi itu memang memutuskan pergi lebih awal ke Jerman-yang seharusnya minggu depanlah Ji Min pergi. Terlebih setelah kejadian di mana Ji Min memukul Ho Seok, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ji Min. Memang butuh waktu─terlebih untuk Ji Min sendiri. Melepaskan seseorang yang telah lama menetap di hati itu bukan perkara yang mudah, hanya dengan membiarkan saja mungkin Ji Min akan lebih baik.

"Jangan terus menyalahkan diri kalian lagi. Awalnya kami pun sama terlukanya seperti Ji Min. Tapi, semua keputusan memang di tangan kalian bertiga. Melepas, menerima, atau bahkan memilih menghindar sementara waktu mungkin pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Tapi percayalah, sekeras apapun Ji Min sekarang, pada akhirnya ia tetaplah Ji Min yang kita kenal," ucap Seok Jin. "Bayi besar cengeng yang sok keren!" teriak semuanya yang kemudian disusul oleh kekehan.

Ya, untuk saat ini, biarlah keadaan yang mengobati luka, membuatnya terbiasa, hingga pada akhirnya ketika Ji Min mengingat itu semua rasanya tidak akan sesakit seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Jung Kook beserta yang lain tiba di kafe Jong Woon. Sepertinya sedang ramai, terbukti jika semua tempat di dalam kafe terisi penuh oleh pengunjung. Jung Kook kemudian menghampiri Jong Woon yang tengah meracik kopi. Ia sengaja membunyikan lonceng, membuat Jong Woon menghentikan kegiatannya membuat _late art_.

"Kau, Jung- _ie_! Astaga, hampir saja _late art-ku_ berantakan, kau tahu!" teriak Jong Woon.

Jung Kook sendiri hanya meminta maaf dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. " _Hyung_ aku ingin menagih janji padamu."

Jong Woon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Janji apa, _bunny_?"

"Kau lupa?"

Jong Woon semakin tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan adiknya itu. "Jangan bermain-main denganku, Kim Jung Kook!"

"Astaga _Hyung_ , memangnya usiamu setua itu sampai kau melupakan janji sendiri?!"

"Jangan membuat lelucon, Tuan Kim! Atau..."

" _Hyung_!"

Kali ini apalagi? Mimpi apa Jong Woon semalam? Mengapa Ho Seok ada di sini? Dan mereka...

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menraktir kami, huh?" tanya Ho Seok membuat Jong Woon semakin bingung.

"Kapan itu, Jung- _ie_?"

" _Hyung_ jangan main-main!"

Jong Woon akhirnya tertawa lantang, membuat pengunjung kafe menoleh karena terkejut. "Maaf-maaf. Halo, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong Woon, kakak Jung Kook yang paling tampan," ujar Jong Woon memperkenalkan diri.

" _Hyung_ jangan mempermalukan aku," kini Jung Kook merengek pada Jong Woon.

"Halo _Hyung_ , namaku Kim Seok Jin, Ini Kim Nam Joon, di sebelahnya ada Jeon Tae Hyung, lalu yang bersama Ho Seok, _Hyung_ sendiri pasti sudah mengenalnya."

"Min Yoon Gi."

Yoon Gi sendiri hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum malu. Sementara itu tatapan Jong Woon tertuju pada Tae Hyung yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Jung- _ie,_ apakah ini Tae Hyung yang sering kau bicarakan itu?"

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Jung Kook sendiri hanya bisa menunduk. " _Hyung_ hentikan perkataanmu itu!"

Semuanya terkekeh, Tae Hyung sendiri pun tersenyum dengan tatapan tertuju pada Jung Kook.

"Hmm... anak muda, bisakah kau jaga pandanganmu? Kau seperti ingin menguliti Jung Kook-ku hidup-hidup, _eoh_!"

Tae Hyung rupanya tertangkap basah oleh Jong Woon, wajahnya mungkin saat ini juga memerah seperti Jung Kook.

 _'_ _Bodoh!'_ gumam Tae Hyung merutuki kebodohannya karena tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memandang Jung Kook barang satu menit saja.

" _Bunny_ , karena mereka hari ini adalah tamu kehormatan _Hyung_ , bawa mereka ke ruang VVIP kafe kita."

 _"_ _Aye-aye captain_!"

Di sinilah mereka semua berada, ruang VVIP kafe Jong Woon. Memang tak banyak ruang khusus yang Jong Woon sediakan. Semua hanya berjumlah lima ruangan saja. Dan itu pun tidak sembarang Jong Woon buka untuk umum. Ruangan tersebut hanya ia buka jika itu digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan rapat, atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang kalangan penting saja.

"Ini silahkan dicicipi, hidangan spesial dari kafe Jong Woon _Hyung_. Kalian wajib meminum kopi racikan _Hyung_ dengan kue keju buatan Hyun Hoon _Noona_."

"Wuah! Selamat makan!"

Kelima pemuda itu terlihat kompak melahap hidangan. Sementara Jung Kook hanya tersenyum puas melihat sahabat barunya menikmati momen bersamanya. Bahkan Yoon Gi lagi-lagi menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Jung Kook. Tentu saja sekarang Jung Kook menerima perlakuan Yoon Gi dengan senang hati, membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu sangat erat.

"Bagaimana menu kafe kami, Tuan-tuan? Apa enak?" semuanya menoleh saat Jong Woon datang, kemudian duduk di samping Tae Hyung yang hampir saja tersedak kue kejunya. "Maafkan aku, astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Tae Hyung?"

"Uhuk, a-aku b-baik, _Hyung_ ," ucap Tae Hyung mencoba menetralkan ternggorokannya dengan segelas air putih yang diberikan oleh Ho Seok.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Jong Woon menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Tidak perlu cemas. Aku hanya butuh air untuk meredakan rasa perih di tenggorokanku," jawab Tae Hyung enteng.

Jong Woon sempat tertegun saat melihat pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu. Pemuda ini, walau bagaimana membawa perubahan besar bagi Jung Kook. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang Jung Kook atau Tae Hyung rasakan dibalik hubungan persahabatan mereka. Yang pasti, berkat Tae Hyung lah, adiknya kembali menjadi sosok ceria.

"Terima kasih."

Tae Hyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa, _Hyung_?"

"Membuat kelinci kecilku berubah seperti dulu."

Tae Hyung entah harus tersipu atau justru sebaliknya. " _Hyung_ berlebihan. Jung Kook sendiri yang mau berubah, dan berusaha melawan traumanya."

"Tapi kau adalah orang yang menjadi perantaranya, Tae."

Semua tertegun. Ucapan Jong Woon tanpa sadar membuat kelinci manis yang berada di samping Yoon Gi akhirnya terisak. Mereka menoleh pada Jung Kook yang menunduk dalam.

"Hei, mengapa menangis, eum?" tanya Yoon Gi dengan mengelus surai hitam Jung Kook.

Si manis menengadah. "Hanya terharu, mengapa _Hyung_ -ku menjadi melankolis seperti itu, hiks..."

Akhirnya suara tawa dari mereka yang berada di ruangan tak dapat terelakkan, Jung Kook mengerucutkan bibirnya di saat yang lain justru terbahak; menertawakan keluguannya.

" _Hyung_..." kembali, semua diam ketika Jung Kook angkat bicara.

"Ya, _bunny_?"

Dengan tangan memilin ujung _sweater_ yang ia kenakan, Jung Kook menatap Jong Woon takut. "Bolehkah besok aku ikut pergi bersama mereka?"

Jong Woon bergeming, tatapannya ia arahkan kepada sahabat-sahabat Jung Kook. "Kalian..."

" _Hyung_ , jika aku tidak boleh pergi juga tidak apa-apa," sela Jung Kook takut.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak boleh pergi, _bunny_."

Dengan tatapan tak percaya, Jung Kook menatap Jong Woon yang tengah menampilkan seulas senyum manis. " _Hyung_..."

"Kau boleh pergi, sayangku. Bersenang-senanglah."

"Benarkah?"

Jong Woon mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

" _Hyung,_ aku mencintaimu!" pekik Jung Kook sembari menghambur ke pelukan Jong Woon.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan kalian anak-anak, bisakah menjaga Jung Kook untukku?!"

"Tentu, _Sir_!" teriak mereka kompak.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung- _ie_?"

"Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Di tengah udara dingin begini?"

"Ini sejuk, Tae. Kemarilah!"

Duduk di samping Jung Kook. sesekali Tae Hyung menoleh pada pemuda manis disampingnya. Cantik, begitu gumam Tae Hyung. Jung Kook terlihat benar-benar polos, tatapan matanya selalu berbinar lucu. Seperti anak rusa.

Kemudian Tae Hyung segera mengalihkan tatapannya, tak ingin terlalu lama mengagumi si manis.

"Tae, apakah kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Ya."

"Perempuan?"

"Ya. Namanya Han Na Ra, dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika. Kau sendiri?"

Jung Kook memilin ujung mantel bulu berwarna abu yang ia kenakan. "Sama."

"Oh, ya?"

"Namanya Jeon Won Woo. Calon dokter, dan sekarang meneruskan kuliah sekaligus menetap di Jepang. Dan dia... laki-laki."

Tae Hyung tak terkejut sama sekali, ia sudah menduga, mungkin lelaki yang dimaksud Jung Kook adalah lelaki yang bersama si manis tempo lalu. Tampan, dan sangat beruntung mendapatkan hati Jung Kook.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku 'kan, Tae?" tanya Jung Kook gugup.

"Mengapa harus jijik, eum? Aku sekarang telah terbiasa-terlebih aku pun memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang seperti kau."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri pada, Na Ra?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa itu adalah kesalahan."

Jung Kook mengernyitkan dahi. "Mengapa?"

"Rumit. Aku pun bingung mengartikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Kami mungkin hanya tak lebih dari mengejar status saja. Aku membutuhkan Na Ra untuk menutupi perasaan cinta kepada adikku di depan, Mama. Sementara Na Ra sendiri, entah apa yang membuatnya enggan untuk berpisah dariku. Kau sendiri, Jung- _ie_?"

Jung Kook tersenyum nanar. "Won Woo _Hyung_ lelaki yang baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Hanya merasa bahwa ia begitu melindungiku dan aku perlu membalas perlakuan tulusnya dengan menerima sebagai kekasih, itu saja."

Keduanya terdiam, menghela napas bersamaan. Jung Kook larut dalam lamunannya, pun dengan Tae Hyung. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sampai akhirnya...

"Akh!"

Listrik padam, dan yang tadi itu adalah teriakan Jung Kook. Ia benci gelap, ia tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti itu, sebab, hanya mengingatkannya pada kisah belasan tahun silam. Tempat pengap nan gelap, dengan tangan terikat, dan selotip hitam menutup rapat mulutnya agar tak bebas berteriak.

Jung Kook bergetar hebat, apalagi sekarang Tae Hyung pun tak terdengar suaranya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tenang, menekan ketakutannya.

"Jung- _ie_..."

Masih tak merespon, seolah sistem motoriknya lumpuh total. Yang Jung Kook lakukan hanya menutup mata, mengepalkan tangan yang terasa lembab karena keringat dingin.

"Jung Kook..."

Sekali lagi, Tae Hyung memanggil Jung Kook. Dengan penerangan dari layar ponsel, Tae Hyung mengarahkan benda persegi panjang itu tepat di wajah Jung Kook. Pucat, itulah satu gambaran yang terlihat pertama kali oleh retina Tae Hyung. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini si manis tengah berada dalam situasi yang sulit, berusaha keras menekan agar trauma masa lalu tak membuat penyakitnya kumat.

Menggenggam erat tangan Jung Kook adalah hal yang dilakukan Tae Hyung sekarang. Dengan cepat ia membawa si manis ke dalam dekapannya, memeluk Jung Kook erat, membiarkan kelinci manis itu tenang.

Sementara itu, Jung Kook tetap menutup matanya, namun kali ini tangannya membalas pelukan Tae Hyung, melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Tae Hyung, serta menyamankan tubuh yang masih didekap erat oleh si tampan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, henya deru napas teratur Jung Kook yang mewakili bahwa sekarang si manis sudah membaik. Berterima kasihlah pada Jeon Tae Hyung yang mengerti situasi dan kondisi Jung Kook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Jung Kook mengangguk. "Jika sudah membaik, bisa aku lepaskan?"

"Sebentar lagi, aku mohon..."

Tae Hyung tak menjawab, namun pelukan di tubuh Jung Kook semakin erat. Sadar atau tidak, mereka saat ini merasa nyaman dengan posisi saling merapat satu sama lain. keduanya seperti terhanyut. Mereka sama-sama merasakan gelenyar kenyamanan itu menggelitik hati, menebarkan sensasi geli di perut mereka; seolah ribuan ulat bulu tengah sibuk menari di sana.

Hangat, itulah yang saat ini Jung Kook rasakan. Perasaan yang ia rindukan. Wajahnya merona, degupan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pelukan Tae Hyung benar-benar melenakan, hingga dengkuran halus Jung Kook membuat Tae Hyung tersenyum gemas.

"Hei, rupanya kau hanya ingin tertidur dipelukanku saja, _eoh_?" goda Tae Hyung yang tentu saja hanya dijawab oleh napas teratur Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung sendiri membiarkan posisinya tetap seperti itu dengan Jung Kook. Sampai ketika lampu menyala, dan Seok Jin berteriak.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Sst, berhenti berteriak atau kelinci cerewet ini akan terbangun dan merengek, _Hyung_!" sela Tae Hyung membuat Seok Jin memalingkan wajah kesalnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Mengapa anak ini begitu manis? Tae, aku jadi ingin menciumnya!" itu Yoon Gi yang memekik gemas.

"Hentikan itu, Min Yoon Gi!" dan mendapatkan protes dari Ho Seok yang terlihat mulai posesif pada Yoon Gi.

"Kau menyebalkan, Ho Seok!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, sayang."

"Hentikan, atau kalian berdua akan aku tendang!" Tae Hyung memekik kesal. "Cepat bantu aku membawa kelinci cerewet ini, _Hyung_..." namun, sesaat kemudian ia justru merengek. Benar-benar dua bayi besar menyusahkan.

Tae Hyung kemudian segera membawa Jung Kook di punggungnya-setelah dibantu Yoon Gi dan yang lain. Ia membawa Jung Kook yang tak sedikit pun terganggu tidurnya, kebetulan sekamar dengannya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung-deul._ Aku akan beristirahat, dan selamat malam."

Mereka pun pergi satu persatu dari kamar Tae Hyung. Membiarkan si tampan kembali berdua dengan kelinci manis yang tengah terlelap.

 _'_ _Jaga dia untukku, Hyung.'_

Tae Hyung ingat ucapan Jung Kook tempo lalu dalam mimpinya, tentang permintaan adiknya untuk menjaga seseorang. Apakah yang dimaksud Jeon Jung Kook adalah meminta Tae Hyung untuk menjaga... Kim Jung Kook?

 **-FIN-**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga #elapingus. Ihihihi, gimana udah panjang kan chapter ini. 3k lebih loh sayangku :) terima kasih banyak karena lagi aku terharu liat review kalian semua #pelukdulu. Dan dan dan... chapter depan kayaknya benih-benih cinta mulai muncul deh, soalnya rencana emang bakalan banyak banget moment Vkooknya ^^ Konflik HopeGaMin uda tamat ya, dan berakhir dengan Ji Min yang pergi untuk mengobati luka hatinya dengan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi penari hebat, ihiy!**

 **Silahkan kotak review masih kosong loh sayang :* dan yang nanya harus panggil Vanilla apa, silahkan apa aja, asal jangan thor, atau author lah ya, kesannya kok jadi gak akrab, hihihihi**

 **Yang jelas Vanilla seumuran Xiumin EXO, Lu Han, N VIXX, kebetulan sama Mas Leo VIXX juga, satu tahun lahir, satu tanggal lahir, dan satu hari yang sama juga.**

 **Mangga mau panggil Vanilla** **p** **ake embel atau panggil nama pena aja juga gpp ^^**

 **Vanilla pamit, sayangku :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **Author : Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya ^^**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan sudah aku balas satu persatu review kalian lewat PM seperti biasa ^^ beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Saigomade** (Until The End) **© 2015**

 **Vanilla Sky present**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

* * *

 _-preview-_

 _Mereka pun pergi satu persatu dari kamar Tae Hyung. Membiarkan si tampan kembali berdua dengan kelinci manis yang tengah terlelap._

 _'_ _Jaga dia untukku, Hyung.'_

 _Tae Hyung ingat ucapan Jung Kook tempo lalu dalam mimpinya, tentang permintaan adiknya untuk menjaga seseorang. Apakah yang dimaksud Jeon Jung Kook adalah meminta Tae Hyung untuk menjaga... Kim Jung Kook?_

...

Jung Kook membuka mata, udara dingin yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi membuatnya bergidik. Ia kembali merapatkan selimut, menutup seluruh tubuh hingga wajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jung Kook menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajah ketika dirasa ada pergerakan lain dari sisi tempat tidurnya.

Terbelalak, kelopak matanya membola seraya napas hangat Tae Hyung menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Jung Kook merutuki tindakannya ketika ia bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan sedetik pun perhatian dari Tae Hyung yang masih terlelap.

Gelenyar hangat kembali memenuhi perasaannya, mengisi hatinya. Pesona Tae Hyung memang patut diwaspadai. Tangan Jung Kook kemudian terulur, hendak membelai permukaan wajah Tae Hyung. Jung Kook masih meneliti setiap inchi bagaimana Tuhan begitu sempurna menciptakan wajah Tae Hyung. Bentuk hidungnya yang runcing, sepasang mata sipit, bibir tebal, serta bentuk rahang yang tegas. Kali ini, dengan dorongan entah darimana, Jung Kook secara refleks membelai surai _dark chocolate_ milik Jeon Tae Hyung, merapikan helaian anak surai yang menutupi sebagian kelopak matanya.

"Selamat pagi," suara serak khas bangun tidur Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya yang lancang. Jung Kook tak berani menatap Tae Hyung sekarang, apalagi dari jarak yang hanya beberapa inchi seperti saat ini.

"P-pagi, Tae. K-kau sudah bangun?" terbata, Jung Kook tetap menundukkan pandangannya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Jung- _ie_?"

Jung Kook mengangguk gugup. "Mmm..."

Tanpa Jung Kook sadari, saat ini Tae Hyung tersenyum. Sebenarnya, jauh sebelum Jung Kook bangun, ia sudah terbangun lebih dulu. Hanya saja, ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil Jung Kook, Tae Hyung berpura-pura tertidur kembali. Namun, siapa sangka, Jung Kook justru melakukan hal yang hampir saja membuat jantung Tae Hyung melompat keluar, tetapi Tae Hyung tetap mempertahankan ekspresi pura-pura tidur, dan berhasil!

"Semalam itu terima kasih," gumam Jung Kook yang mencoba menatap manik Tae Hyung.

"Terima kasih saja sepertinya tidak cukup."

Jung Kook mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Tae Hyung. "Lalu?"

"Tanganku pegal, semalam kelinci cerewet ini tidur seperti kerbau mati, dan tentu saja itu semua tidak gratis."

Jung Kook mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba mencubit pinggang Tae Hyung, membuat si tampan memekik. "Ya! Hentikan, Jung- _ie_! Ini sakit, kau tahu!"

"Kau, menyamakan aku dengan kerbau? Jeon Tae Hyung sialan! Memangnya tidurku sejelek itu, huh!"

Tae Hyung tak bisa untuk tak tertawa melihat Jung Kook mengamuk, bahkan sekarang tangan Jung Kook dengan leluasa memukul tubuhnya.

"Rasakan ini, Jeon Tae Hyung! Kau menyebalkan! Mati saja kau!"

"Hahaha, ampun... ampun! Bahkan tenagamu saja sekarang seperti gajah yang akan melahir-"

"Apa kau bilang? Pilih yang mana, rumah sakit atau pemakaman, hum?"

Melihat Jung Kook menyeringai seperti itu, mana bisa Tae Hyung tak ngeri. "Jung- _ie,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan, _eoh_? Ya! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Menggelitikmu sampai pingsan, Tuan Tae Hyung!"

Aksi mari menggelitik Tae Hyung pun dimulai, Tae Hyung terus tertawa, sementara Jung Kook menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Hingga keduanya berguling dengan posisi Tae Hyung menumpu tubuh Jung Kook yang berada di atasnya.

Hening, Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung terdiam dengan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tae Hyung sendiri begitu enggan mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, momen seperti ini bersama Jung Kook memang langka, apalagi posisi mereka begitu pas, dan Tae Hyung dapat dengan mudah mengagumi pahatan sempurna dari Sang Pencipta... Kim Jung Kook. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada sepasang bibir _cherry_ milik Jung Kook yang terbuka. Tae Hyung sadar bahwa ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jung Kook, pun sebaliknya. Keduanya menutup kelopak mata ketika belahan bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Cukup lama Tae Hyung memagut rakus bibir Jung Kook, membuat posisi mereka kini berubah. Tae Hyung menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tak menempel secara langsung pada tubuh Jung Kook yang sekarang berada dalam kungkungannya. Dengan hati-hati, kelopak mata Tae Hyung terbuka. Menatap Jung Kook dalam posisi intim seperti ini benar-benar membuat dadanya menghangat. Mungkin sekarang Tae Hyung sadar satu hal...

 _Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jung Kook._

Belahan bibir keduanya terpisah, Jung Kook membuka matanya malu-malu, sepasang pipi berisinya kini diwarnai dengan semburat merah muda yang manis. Jung Kook tersenyum canggung ketika Tae Hyung menatapnya lembut. Seperti inikah yang ia rasakan jika mencintai seseorang? Mengapa ketika Won Woo menciumnya, ia justru tak merasakan getaran apapun. Ada apa? Apakah kekhawatiran akan tumbuhnya cinta di antara persahabatannya dengan Tae Hyung akhirnya terjadi?

Dengan cepat Jung Kook mendorong tubuh Tae Hyung menjauh. Perlahan ia bangkit, kemudian meninggalkan Tae Hyung seorang diri.

"Ish! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Di balik pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar, Jung Kook dapat mendengar geraman Tae Hyung yang tertahan. Tangannya kembali membelai lembut permukaan bibirnya. Samar-samar senyum malu Jung Kook mengembang. Ia tak bisa menampik perasaan geli nyaman itu sekarang.

" _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan_..."

* * *

Yoon Gi sesekali menyenggol lengan Ho Seok. Seok Jin pun demikian, ia mencubit pinggang Nam Joon dan sukses membuat pria berambut merah muda itu memekik. Seok Jin kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Nam Joon.

"Apa kau tak melihat betapa anehnya tingkah Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung, Joon- _ie_?"

Nam Joon pun melirik kedua sosok yang dibicarakan Seok Jin. "Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku sekarang, _Hyung_?"

Seok Jin mengangguk, dan berbisik lagi. "Sepertinya mereka tengah bertengkar, Joon- _ie_."

Setelah acara berbisik-bisik itu selesai, Seok Jin berdehem. "Hei anak-anak, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam sampai kalian menjadi lugu seperti ini, hum?"

"K-kami, baik-baik saja," ucap keduanya terbata.

"Benarkah?" lalu itu Yoon Gi yang bertanya. "Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?"

Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung saling menatap satu sama lain. "K-kami tidak apa-apa."

Merasa percuma dan kecewa mendengar jawaban kompak dari keduanya, mereka hanya mendengus kesal, lalu melanjutkan acara sarapan yang sempat tertunda. Sementara itu, Jung Kook tetap menundukkan wajah, bahkan ia berpikir ingin sekali menggali tanah untuk mengubur wajahnya daripada harus duduk berdampingan dengan Tae Hyung di tengah suasana yang canggung seperti sekarang.

"Oh ya, bagaimana jika hari ini kita ke Gyeonggijeon? Ada kompleks taman di sana," usul Seok Jin disambut antusias oleh yang lain.

Mereka bergegas, merapikan meja makan, kemudian pergi ke arah bagian barat desa Jeonju. Sebuah area taman yang di mana kita dapat melihat potret Raja Yi Seong Gye diabadikan. Awalnya dibangun pada tahun 1410, lalu dilajutkan hingga tahun 1614. Di sana terdapat potret Raja ketika ia sedang duduk di singgasananya yang mewah lengkap menggunakan jubah biru, dihiasi gambar tiga ekor naga yang menjadi daya tarik wisatawan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

Jung Kook dan yang lain sengaja tidak memakai mobil pribadi, mereka memakai bus yang menjadi sarana utama, dan adapula taksi sebagai alat transportasi pilihan. Mereka berangkat menuju terminal bus Jeonju dan memilih bus No. 79, kemudian turun di depan gereja katedral Jeondong.

Masih tetap diam satu sama lain, Jung Kook maupun Tae Hyung enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan, mereka tampak canggung akibat insiden tadi pagi. Sesekali keduanya saling mencuri pandang, namun berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangan jika tertangkap basah.

"Jung- _ie_..."

Jung Kook menoleh saat Tae Hyung menggumamkan namanya. "Ya?" jawabnya pelan.

"Maaf. Tentang yang tadi pagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Mengapa Jung Kook merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri manakala Tae Hyung menggumamkan permintaan maaf tulus padanya. Tidak seharusnya Tae Hyung melakukan hal tersebut, sebab kejadian tadi bukan murni kesalahan Tae Hyung sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf... tadi itu..."

"Jangan diteruskan, anggap saja kejadian tadi pagi hanyalah kecelakaan. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Mendengar penuturan Jung Kook yang dingin, ada sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi rongga dada Tae Hyung. Ya, walau bagaimanapun Tae Hyung harus mengingat satu hal, Jung Kook telah memiliki kekasih, begitupun dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kejadian tadi menjadi hal istimewa baginya maupun Jung Kook. Setelah percakapan itu, keduanya kembali bungkam. Tidak banyak berinteraksi sepertinya lebih baik.

Cukup puas berkeliling di kompleks taman, mereka memutuskan pergi berbelanja untuk pesta barbeque nanti malam-yang mana itu merupakan usulan Seok Jin dan Yoon Gi. Tiba di minimarket terdekat, mereka mulai memilih apa saja yang akan dijadikan menu pesta barbeque. Seok Jin dan Yoon Gi yang paling sibuk, Jung Kook sendiri karena tak begitu bisa memasak, ia lebih senang mengikuti kemana dua _Hyung_ tertuanya memilih bahan makanan.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Tae. Cepat katakan!"

Sementara itu, Nam Joon, Ho Seok, serta Tae Hyung yang berjalan di belakang sembari mendorong troli tampak tengah berbincang kecil. Mungkin rasa penasaran Nam Joon tadi pagi memang belum terjawab.

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan dari kalian semua. Aku hanya..." ucapan Tae Hyung menggantung, sesaat ia menghela napas dalam. Raut wajahnya berubah suram, membuat Ho Seok merangkul pundaknya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?" tanya Ho Seok yang juga penasaran.

Tae Hyung menggeleng lemah. "Tidak seperti itu, _Hyung_. Tapi... aku..."

"Kenapa? Coba ceritakan saja pada kami," desak Nam Joon.

"Kami tadi pagi tak sengaja... berciuman..."

"APA?"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu?!"

"Maaf," ucap Ho Seok.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian..."

"Hanya terbawa suasana, _Hyung_. Astaga! Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Jung Kook sekarang. Walaupun ia bilang tidak apa-apa, tetapi tetap saja itu sebuah kesalahan."

Ho Seok dan Nam Joon saling berpandangan, kemudian keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tae, apa arti Jung Kook untukmu?" tanya Ho Seok tiba-tiba.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja!" itu Nam Joon yang berbicara dengan lolipop di mulutnya.

"A-aku..."

"Jika kau hanya melihat Jung Kook seperti mendiang adikmu, sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan," kemudian Ho Seok menyela ucapan Tae Hyung.

"Mengapa _Hyung_ punya pemikiran seperti itu?"

"Lalu jika tidak seperti itu, bagaimana?"

Tae Hyung diam, pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Nam Joon membuatnya bungkam. Ia tak dapat menjawabnya. Sementara itu, Nam Joon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tae Hyung, dan berbisik. "Tanyakan pada hatimu, Tae."

Ya, Nam Joon benar, Tae Hyung memang harus memastikan pada hatinya tentang posisi Kim Jung Kook. Tae Hyung akui bahwa pertama kali mengenal Kim Jung Kook, ia semata-mata hanya ingin menebus rasa bersalah pada adiknya. Akan tetapi, ketika ia dan Jung Kook mulai dekat dan akrab, pemikiran itu lenyap seketika; mengingat bahwa fakta yang ada keduanya memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Saat ini, Tae Hyung mengakui satu hal bahwa perasaan cinta pada Jung Kook sebenarnya telah tumbuh secara alami. Tae Hyung menyayangi Jung Kook bukan karena wajah pemuda manis itu mirip dengan mendiang adiknya. Tae Hyung mencintai Jung Kook karena ia... Kim Jung Kook. Kelinci cerewet yang menyebalkan.

"Tae, ayo kita pulang!" suara Seok Jin membuyarkan lamunan Tae Hyung, ia terhenyak, lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika semua sahabatnya telah berdiri di kasir.

* * *

Tae Hyung berjalan menuju dapur, bergabung dengan Seok Jin dan Jung Kook yang tak sedikit pun terusik dengan kehadirannya.

"Bisakah aku ikut membantu?"

Keduanya tersentak, Jung Kook hampir melemparkan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran pada Tae Hyung.

"Astaga! Bisakah kau datang tidak seperti hantu, Tuan Tae Hyung?" itu Jung Kook yang berteriak.

"Tae, bisakah kau jaga sebentar barbequenya? Aku harus ke toilet. Jangan sampai gosong, ingat!" perintah Seok Jin yang kemudian meninggalkan keduanya.

Hening, canggung, itulah yang saat ini Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung rasakan. Mereka tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Insiden ciuman-tak sengaja-tadi pagi memang membawa dampak dahsyat. Jung Kook berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan terus memotong sayuran. Sementara Tae Hyung, pemuda itu pun bahkan tak lebih baik dari Jung Kook.

"Tae..."

"Ya?"

"Itu, gosong."

Tae Hyung menatap panggangan barbeque buatan Seok Jin. "Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jin _Hyung_... bagaimana ini, Jung- _ie_..."

Melihat Tae Hyung panik, Jung Kook sontak terbahak. Menurut Jung Kook wajah panik Tae Hyung itu sangat lucu.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab, Tae."

"Jung- _ie_... jangan menakutiku. Kau belum tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya Jin _Hyung_ jika mengamuk..."

Melihat Tae Hyung seperti itu, Jung Kook sedikit meringis. Apalagi mengingat jika kemampuan memasak Tae Hyung sama saja dengannya, di bawah rata-rata.

"Mmm, bagaimana jika meminta maaf saja padanya?" saran Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung berdecak. "Itu sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa pada induk gorila, Jung- _ie_!"

"Gorila?"

"Ya, gorila."

"Ya, Jeon Tae Hyung!"

Tae Hyung spontan berlari saat melihat Seok Jin yang murka. Aksi saling mengejar satu sama lain membuat Tae Hyung terus berteriak meminta ampun pada Seok Jin. Tak jarang beberapa barang seperti bantal, remot televisi, atau bahkan sandal kepala beruang milik Yoon Gi pun, Seok Jin lemparkan ke arah Tae Hyung.

"Kau membuatku ingin membunuhmu, Jeon Tae Hyung! Kau pikir membuat barbeque itu mudah, huh! Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya, huh! Kenapa kau membuat masakanku gosong, Tae?"

"Ampun, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku, itu semua di luar kuasaku!"

Dengan tetap saling mengejar, mereka saling berteriak. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, huh! Sudah kubilang tolong jangan sampai gosong, tapi... kau mengacaukannya, Jeon Tae Hyung! Kemari kau!"

Tae Hyung hampir kehabisan tenaga, Seok Jin yang murka benar-benar kuat. Hingga tanpa sengaja, Tae Hyung menginjak remot televisi yang tergeletak di lantai, membuat keseimbangannya hilang, dan...

"Argh!" Tae Hyung terjatuh dengan kepala terkatuk ujung sofa. "Kepalaku..." sampai semuanya menjadi gelap dan Tae Hyung mulai tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Tae Hyung mengerjap lucu, menatap kelima sahabatnya yang mengerumuni dirinya. Ah, ia ingat jika tadi, ketika ia sedang berlari kakinya tak sengaja menginjak remot televisi, dan malang baginya harus terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Tae?" itu Seok Jin yang bertanya, ekspresinya melembut tidak seperti tadi-saat keduanya saling mengejar-dengan Seok Jin yang begitu murka.

"Kepalaku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit bengkak dan memar saja."

Tae Hyung meraba kening bagian kirinya, memang bengkak, kemudian ia menolehkan pandangannya, menatap cermin untuk memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi hal serius pada kepalanya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter, Tae," lagi, Seok Jin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia akui bahwa ini memang sedikit kesalahannya, jika saja ia tak gampang emosi, mungkin Tae Hyung baik-baik saja. Tapi, tetap saja Tae Hyung pun salah. Masakannya...

"Biar aku yang membantu mengompres lukanya dengan air hangat," saran Jung Kook yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kami keluar saja. Karena sudah ada Jung Kook yang mau mengobati, kami akan membuat ulang barbequenya saja."

Setelah kepergian keempat sahabatnya, Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook kembali berdua di dalam kamar. Jung Kook kemudian beranjak, hendak pergi, namun Tae Hyung menahan lengannya.

"Ke mana?"

Jung Kook tersenyum lembut. "Hanya ingin mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres memarmu. Tunggulah."

Tae Hyung menatap punggung Jung Kook yang semakin lama semakin kecil, lalu menghilang di balik pintu, sesaat kemudian si manis kembali dengan wadah berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Jangan merengek seperti bayi saat aku kompres, jika berteriak aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki Nam Joon _Hyung_!"

Tae Hyung meringis ketika Jung Kook menekan memarnya. "Sakit, ya?" ia hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambil salep pereda nyeri. Mungkin besok akan sedikit biru, tapi aku jamin jika memar sudah tidak akan sakit."

Tae Hyung kagum pada Jung Kook yang sigap serta cekatan ketika mengobatinya. Sesekali bibir si manis mengerucut, meniupkan udara di kening Tae Hyung yang memar. Lagi, posisi mereka secara tidak sadar benar-benar dekat. Jung Kook berlutut tepat di depan Tae Hyung, sementara posisi Tae Hyung sendiri duduk menghadap Jung Kook. Mereka bertemu pandang, dengan refleks Jung Kook menjauhkan diri, mengarahkan pandangannya asal jangan ke arah Tae Hyung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jung- _ie_ ," ucap Tae Hyung tulus.

"Ya, sama-sama. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, aku akan mengatakan pada yang lain jika kau tidak bisa bergabung." Jung Kook kembali bangkit dari duduknya, namun kali ini Tae Hyung menahannya bahunya, ia menggelengkan kepala, seolah tak mengizinkan Jung Kook pergi.

"Jangan pergi, paling tidak temani aku sampai tidur," pintanya.

Jung Kook tersenyum cantik, menyipitkan matanya, sejujurnya ia gemas melihat ekspresi alami yang Tae Hyung tunjukkan tadi. Tae Hyung itu memang pantas dijuluki 4D, alien dengan kepribadian aneh. Terkadang pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu bisa bertingkah lucu, atau tak jarang Tae Hyung pun menjadi gemar merajuk, namun Jung Kook pun akan terpana ketika sifat dewasa Tae Hyung muncul.

"Cepat berbaring, aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau tidur."

Tae Hyung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan Jung Kook yang menyelemuti tubuhnya. Tangan Jung Kook tiba-tiba menepuk lembut perut Tae Hyung di luar selimut; persis seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha membuat putranya tertidur.

"Mama sering melakukan ini jika aku tidak bisa tidur."

Tae Hyung terkekeh, namun berusaha menutup matanya, perbuatan Jung Kook benar-benar seperti mantra, apalagi pemuda manis itu tak henti-hentinya berceloteh apa saja, sehingga membuatnya mengantuk.

Jung Kook sendiri tersenyum manakala helaan napas teratur Tae Hyung menjadi jawaban celotehannya. Menatap lekat wajah rupawan Tae Hyung benar-benar menjadi candu baginya sekarang, membuatnya ketagihan ingin lagi dan lagi menatapnya.

Kembali, Jung Kook membelai pipi kiri Tae Hyung, beralih ke hidung runcing Tae Hyung, lalu sepasang bibir _kissable-_ nya. Akan tetapi, pada saat Jung Kook menarik tangannya, tib a-tiba Tae Hyung membawa Jung Kook ke pelukannya.

"Tae, apa yang kau..."

"Diam dan tetap seperti ini, anggap saja bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya kau membayar hutang pernah tertidur di pelukanku."

Menghangat, wajah Jung Kook kembali merona. Berapa kali hari ini Tae Hyung berhasil membuat wajahnya seperti tomat?

"Jung- _ie_..."

"Ya?"

" _Saranghae..."_

 **-TBC-**

 **Halo para kesayangan Bangtan #amankanVKook. Vanilla datang!** **Ada yang nungguin lanjutan Ffnya gak, ya?**

 **Maaf ya ngaret lagi publish Ffnya, banyak kerjaan soalnya, lagi asyik nungguin Bangtan comeback seh, eh sekarang udah muncul MV-nya. Bang PD-nim emang suka banget kayaknya bikin anak perawan orang jejeritan (teriak-teriak)! Apalagi itu MV emang bikin duel otak -_- setelah banyak persepsi mengenai jalan cerita dari mulai MV I Need U, kemudian ke prolog, lanjut ke RUN, berbagai teori yang bermunculan pun bikin pusing #itusayapribadi. Itu sebenernya yang udah gak ada itu siapa? #frustasi :'(( ah, abaikan curahan hati Vanilla yang gak jelas itu ya, hihihi. Intinya mereka semua keren (y)**

 **Btw, Dek Kookie juga udah balik lagi jadi manis di RUN era, itu seh yang paling penting biar gak ketuker antara mau jadi seme atau uke #kunyahbeling.**

 **Vanilla ucapin makasih banyak ya buat yang masih berkenan baca FF ini sampe chapter sekarang. Ini Vanilla tepatin janjinya bawa Full Vkook moment dari awal, kalo mual bilang aja biar Vanilla siapin kantung muntah abis baca FF-nya, hihihi**

 **Oh ya! Satu lagi, Vanilla bakalan bawa FF baru loh, ini FF duet sama kekasihnya Kakak Tae, sahabat, temen berantem juga, DeerDia** **nama authornya** **^^ genrenya Vampire/Paranormal Romance gitu. Teaser FF ini juga ada loh, yuk yang mau liat bisa cek di Youtube judulnya : kekasih abadi (VKOOK) fanfiction**

 **Udah segitu aja, Vanilla pamit :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **A Story by**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan maaf karena tidak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian lewat PM seperti biasa -_- beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _..._**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Tae, apa yang kau..."_

 _"_ _Diam dan tetap seperti ini, anggap saja bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya kau membayar hutang pernah tertidur di pelukanku."_

 _Menghangat, wajah Jung Kook kembali merona. Berapa kali hari ini Tae Hyung berhasil membuat wajahnya seperti tomat?_

 _"_ _Jung-ie..."_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Saranghae..."_

...

Menganga, Jung Kook seperti melayang saat Tae Hyung menggumamkan itu dengan mata terpejam. Responnya kalah cepat dengan apa yang diucapkan Tae Hyung tadi. Apakah telinganya tidak salah dengar? Apakah itu efek kepala Tae Hyung terbentur? Apakah...

"Aku serius."

Kelopak mata Tae Hyung terbuka, kali ini tatapan teduhnya berubah tegas. Jung Kook berusaha mencari celah kebohongan dari binar indah yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya itu. Tae Hyung benar, tidak ada satu kebohongan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Si tampan memang serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi kita..."

"Sama-sama memiliki kekasih maksudmu?"

Jung Kook mengangguk polos, Tae Hyung benar-benar gemas dibuatnya. Tatapan rusa itu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Dengan cepat Jung Kook mengangguk, ia tak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya. "Aku percaya," kemudian tubuh mungilnya mendekap erat Tae Hyung, menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Tae Hyung.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu apa, Jung- _ie_?"

Jung Kook kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya, menatap Tae Hyung lekat. Lalu, sebelah tangannya terangkat, kemudian menyentil kening Tae Hyung. "Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu!" pekiknya.

Keduanya terkekeh, Tae Hyung membawa Jung Kook untuk merapat. Posisi mereka berubah, keduanya menyamping, saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Tae Hyung.

Jung Kook menggeleng, lalu mencubit hidung runcing Tae Hyung. "Sakit?"

Sementara itu Tae Hyung hanya mengangguk lucu. "Mengapa mencubitku, _Bunny_?"

"Hanya memastikan jika kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Tuan alien."

Perasaan Tae Hyung membuncah. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Yoon Gi benar, jika cinta tidak pernah memandang gender. Selama ia bahagia, kenapa tidak.

"Tae."

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Banyak hal. Tentang kita, Won Woo, juga Na Ra."

Jung Kook bungkam, tak bisa berkata apapun. Mengapa ia bisa lupa tentang Won Woo?

"Kau takut?"

Kali ini, dengan mantap Jung Kook menggeleng, dan tersenyum. "Tidak."

Tersenyum lebar, Tae Hyung malam ini sangat bahagia. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa mencintai seseorang-apalagi laki-laki-bisa membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lepas. Jung Kook adalah alasan untuknya melupakan sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu. Bersama Jung Kook lah Tae Hyung yakin jika semua kesalahan itu mampu diperbaiki.

"Apa kau bahagia, Jung- _ie_?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Tae?"

"Aku, jelas sangat bahagia. Terima kasih."

"Mengapa berterima kasih?" tanya Jung Kook dengan membelai lembut pipi Tae Hyung.

"Karena Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah dirimu."

" _Cheesy_."

Tae Hyung merengkuh tubuh Jung Kook, mengecup sayang puncak kepala si manis. Perasaannya kembali menghangat, rasa geli bercampur nyaman itu benar-benar ingin Tae Hyung rasakan selamanya. Ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan itu sekarang. Ia bebas mencintai Jung Kook, bukan?

"Besok kita harus berkemas, tiga hari di Jeonju membuatku ingin kembali ke sini... hanya berdua denganmu."

Jung Kook terkikik dalam pelukan Tae Hyung, aroma mint segar yang menguar dari tubuh Tae Hyung ia klaim sekarang sebagai miliknya.

"Apa kau berencana melamarku, Tuan alien?"

"Ini tidak romantis jika disebut dengan lamaran, _Bunny_."

Diam, Jung Kook menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan semakin merapat pada Tae Hyung. Bibirnya tak sengaja menyentuh lekukan leher Tae Hyung, mengalirkan sensasi geli, membuat Tae Hyung bergerak gelisah. Ia seharusnya menguatkan diri agar tak lepas kendali, tetapi godaan untuk mengecap manisnya bibir Jung Kook tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Tanpa permisi, bibir Tae Hyung kembali memagut lembut bibir Jung Kook. Jung Kook yang terkejut lamban laun menutup mata, merasakan betapa lembut perlakuan Tae Hyung malam ini. Tidak ada nafsu yang mendominasi, ini hanyalah bentuk Tae Hyung mengekspresikan perasaan bahagianya dan beruntungnya memiliki Jung Kook.

Keduanya terengah saat belahan bibir mereka terpisah sempurna, Tae Hyung mendekatkan wajah, kembali mengecup singkat bibir Jung Kook yang memerah, begitu manis.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jung- _ie_!" pekik Tae Hyung disambut kekehan kecil Jung Kook.

"Ya, aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku, Tae."

Mereka akhiri malam ini dengan percakapan kecil sebelum tidur. Persetan dengan pesta barbeque yang disiapkan Seok Jin dan yang lain.

* * *

...

Kembali ke Seoul, kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah dan sebagainya. Nam Joon masih berkutat dengan pena di tangannya, setelah kepulangan dari Jeonju, Nam Joon disibukkan dengan tugasnya membuat partitur musik untuk pestival kampus bulan depan. Seok Jin sendiri sudah terbiasa ketika kekasihnya itu sibuk berkencan dengan pena, lirik lagu, dan hal-hal berhubungan dengan musik.

Seok Jin mendekati Nam Joon, ia meletakkan secangkir espreso di atas meja. Si tampan berambut merah muda itu melirik sekilas, tersenyum pada Seok Jin, lantas berkutat lagi dengan tugasnya.

Seok Jin tidak pernah mengeluh, apalagi merasa di nomor duakan, sebab, ia tahu jika Nam Joon bahkan sangat peduli padanya melebihi apapun; sekalipun itu hobinya sendiri. Si cantik bersurai cokelat itu terkekeh manakala ia mengingat kembali tentang bagaimana gigihnya Nam Joon berusaha mendapatkannya ketika itu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, si biang perusak-begitu sebutan Nam Joon-mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Pada awalnya Seok Jin mengira jika pemuda yang lebih mudanya darinya itu bergurau, membuat lelucon tak lucu seperti biasa, tetapi... Nam Joon serius dengan ucapannya, ia membuktikan bahwa Seok Jin hidupnya, bumi tempatnya berpijak, oksigen untuknya bernapas, dan segalanya. Itu memang terdengar klise, tapi Seok Jin menyukai hal itu. Menyukai si perusak yang sudah memporakporandakan perasaannya begitu dalam.

Kemudian, Seok Ji melingkarkan lengannya di leher Nam Joon, mengecup singkat pipi sebelah kiri Nam Joon.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya besok saja lagi dikerjakan, Joon- _ie_. Ini sudah larut, dan kau bukan robot, kau juga butuh istirahat, biarkan saja ini dikerjakan bersama Yoon Gi besok."

Nam Joon selalu punya alasan saat Seok Jin menyuruhnya berhenti. Seok Jin selalu bisa membuatnya mengalihkan apapun yang ia kerjakan.

"Mengapa kau juga belum tidur, eum? Bukankah besok akan sangat sibuk?"

Seok Jin menelusupkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Nam Joon. Sifat manjanya muncul jika hanya berdua dengan Nam Joon. "Aku menunggumu, bodoh," ucapnya malu-malu.

Nam Joon tentu saja terkekeh nyaring, si cantik penyuka warna merah muda ini memang hanya akan kekanakkan jika berdua dengannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita tidur. Aku akan membuatmu terlelap, babi merah mudaku sayang."

Satu pukulan lembut Seok Jin daratkan di kepala Nam Joon. Lagi-lagi, Nam Joon menyebutnya "babi merah muda". Tidak adakah panggilan sayang lain yang bisa Nam Joon berikan? Tetapi, bukan Nam Joon jika tidak bisa membuat Seok Jin tak pernah mampu menolak apapun yang ia mau.

* * *

...

Perpustakaan adalah tempat favorit Tae Hyung di urutan ke dua setelah Jung Kook, musim semi, dan tempat tidur. Tae Hyung akan dengan mudah terlelap saat kepalanya menyandar di dinding; spot paling sudut perpustakaan, dengan alunan musik dari _earphone_ membuatnya langsung pulas.

Hampir satu jam mata kuliah kosong ia habiskan untuk tidur, sampai ketika sentuhan lembut seseorang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata.

Tae Hyung mengerjap lucu, mengusap perlahan matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran, kemudian ia tersenyum saat Jung Kook yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Tae?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng lembut. "Selama itu kau, aku tidak akan merasa terganggu, _Baby_. _"_

" _Cheesy_."

"Tapi kau menyukai aku yang _cheesy,_ kan?" goda Tae Hyung pada Jung Kook yang menyandarkan tubuh disampingnya.

"Tidak juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan?"

Tae Hyung melepas sebelah _earphone_ -nya, lalu menempelkan di telinga Jung Kook. "Bagaimana? Bagus, kan, lagunya?"

Jung Kook mengangguk, alunan musik yang menyapa indra pendengarannya memang sangat bagus. Tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini lagu dari musisi pendatang baru.

"Lagu ini ciptaan Nam Joon _Hyung_ , dan Yoon Gi _Hyung_. Mereka, ah bukan hanya mereka, aku ingin kau juga ikut serta menyanyikannya saat festival kampus nanti."

"Kenapa aku? Kau bahkan belum mendengar suaraku saat bernyanyi, Tae."

"Perasaanku mengatakan jika Jung Kook-ku memiliki suara yang bagus."

Jung Kook mencubit lengat Tae Hyung. "Dasar bodoh."

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu." Tae Hyung merentangkan tangannya, area sudut perpustakaan memang jarang dilewati mahasiswa manapun, alhasil, ia dan Jung Kook bisa mencuri waktu untuk bermesraan.

Jung Kook menyondongkan tubuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya, hingga detik selanjutnya mereka larut dalam dekapan hangat yang menenangkan. Mulai saat ini, memeluk Tae Hyung adalah hal yang akan Jung Kook masukan ke dalam daftar favoritnya.

"Tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat tak masalah, kan, _Bunny_."

"Ya, tentu saja."

* * *

...

Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung turun dari mobil, keduanya masuk ke dalam kafe Jong Woon yang terlihat selalu ramai. Mereka tidak menemukan Jong Woon atau Hyun Hoon di manapun. Yang terlihat hanya Jong Dae, sepupu Jung Kook yang kebetulan sedang mengantar pesanan ke pengunjung.

"Chen _Hyung_ , di mana _Hyung_ dan yang lain?"

"Di ruang VVIP, ada tamu penting datang dari Jepang," ucap Jong Dae tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Jepang?"

Jong Dae mengangguk. "Ya, kekasihmu, Jeon Won Woo."

Ada penekanan pada kalimat terakhir Jong Dae, dan berhasil menampar Tae Hyung maupun Jung Kook. Keduanya berpandangan satu sama lain, bingung adalah hal yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Hubungan mereka bahkan baru resmi kemarin malam, mengapa harus datang masalah secepat ini?

"Sebaiknya kalian ke dalam saja."

Jung Kook mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tangan Tae Hyung, dan menarik si tampan untuk ikut ke dalam. Bagi Tae Hyung memang tidak ada pilihan yang baik saat ini, jika memutuskan pulang, itu berarti ia akan di cap sebagai pengecut, jika tetap tinggal pun, sama saja ia seperti pecundang menyedihkan.

Bagaimana bisa ia melihat Jung Kook-nya bermesraan dengan lelaki lain; walaupun Tae Hyung tahu jika Won Woo adalah kekasih Jung Kook?

"Ayo, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada, Won Woo _Hyung_."

Tae Hyung tak menjawab, ia hanya patuh dan mengikuti Jung Kook.

Jung Kook membuka pintu, semua orang yang tengah berkumpul di dalam ruangan langsung diam seketika, Jung Kook tersenyum saat Jong Woon memanggilnya dan juga Tae Hyung untuk masuk ke dalam. Jong Woon menyambut Tae Hyung, dan membawanya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Terjadi kecanggungan sesaat, Jung Kook bingung harus menyambut Won Woo seperti apa, apalagi sekarang ada Tae Hyung.

" _Baby,_ kau tidak ingin menyambut kedatanganku?" Jung Kook tersenyum samar, menatap Tae Hyung dan Won Woo bergantian. Tanpa aba-aba, Won Woo memeluk Jung Kook erat, sementara Tae Hyung sendiri hanya menatap Jung Kook dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Tae, bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan Jong Woon sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tae Hyung, membuatnya terpaksa menoleh ke arah Jong Woon yang tersenyum.

"Kabarku baik, _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Cemas menunggu kelahiran anak pertama kami," jawab Jong Woon dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Memangnya berapa bulan kehamilan, Hyun Hoon _Noona_?"

"Bulan ini memasuki sembilan bulan."

"Jong Woon memang seperti itu, Tae. Abaikan saja sikapnya yang selalu berlebihan itu."

Tae Hyung terkekeh, pasangan Jong Woon dan Hyun Hoon, mereka memang begitu serasi. Hyun Hoon dengan kepribadiannya yang tenang mampu mengimbangi Jong Woon yang memilik sifat kekanakkan. Padahal pria berusia 31 tahun itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah, tetapi rasa cemas akan memiliki anak pertama justru yang membuat Jong Woon terkadang memiliki emosi yang tak stabil.

"Tae, apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

 _Deg._ Secara refleks Jung Kook melepaskan pelukan Won Woo, si manis ikut bergabung dengan Tae Hyung dan yang lain.

"Ya, aku memiliki kekasih."

"Wah, siapa lelaki atau gadis yang beruntung mendapatkanmu itu, Tae?"

Tae Hyung menatap Jung Kook lekat, hampir saja si manis lupa bagaimana ia bernapas dengan benar karena tatapan Tae Hyung yang memabukkan.

"Dia..." Jung Kook menelan ludahnya panik saat Tae Hyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Seorang gadis," dan ucapan terakhir Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook menunduk sedih.

Tae Hyung tahu jika ucapannya menyakiti perasaan Jung Kook sekarang, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ingin rasanya ia mendekati Jung Kook, kemudian mengecupi tiap inchi wajah kelinci manisnya agar tak salah paham.

"Oh ya, ini kekasih Jung Kook, Jeon Won Woo. Dan Won Woo, ini Jeon Tae Hyung, sahabat Jung Kook." Jong Woon menarik tangan ke dua pemuda tampan itu secara bersamaan.

"Tae Hyung."

"Won Woo, senang bertemu denganmu, Tae Hyung."

Tae Hyung tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Oh ya, sepertinya aku harus pulang, ada hal yang ingin kukerjakan."

"Biar aku antar kau sampai depan, Tae."

Jung Kook segera pergi meninggalkan Won Woo. Tae Hyung sendiri, setelah berpamitan kemudian menyusul Jung Kook yang lebih dulu keluar.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Tae Hyung tetap diam selama menuju parkiran, sementar Jung Kook yang berada di samping Tae Hyung enggan untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Sesekali si manis melirik takut ke arah Tae Hyung, tangannya menarik ragu kemeja Tae Hyung, membuatnya menoleh dan memandang ke arah Jung Kook yang menunduk.

"Maaf."

Tae Hyung menghela napas dalam, sungguh ia tak tega jika melihat kelinci manisnya murung seperti itu. Tae Hyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, menatap Jung Kook, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jung Kook.

"Mengapa minta maaf, eum?"

"Hanya takut kau marah..."

Tae Hyung akhirnya terkikik gemas, ke dua tangannya terangkat, kemudian menarik wajah Jung Kook dan mencium sekilas bibir si manis.

"Aku tidak marah, sungguh. Hanya merasa tidak enak saja dengan suasana di dalam."

Dengan semburat malu yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Jung Kook akhirnya menghambur ke pelukan Tae Hyung. Untung saja parkiran kafe Jong Woon agak menepi dan berada di samping kafe, jadi mereka tidak akan curiga kepada Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook.

"Mengapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu, Jung- _ie_?!" pekik Tae Hyung tertahan.

"Mungkin pesonaku yang terlalu menyilaukan hingga akhirnya kau tak bisa berpaling dariku, Tae."

"Ow, sejak kapan kelinci kesayangan Tae Hyung mempunyai kadar percaya diri yang tinggi, _eoh_?"

"Sejak menjadi milik, Jeon Tae Hyung," ke duanya terkekeh, saling menatap satu sama lain.

* * *

...

Festival kampus adalah acara yang sangat dinanti oleh seluruh mahasiswa. Berbagai pertunjukan bakat ditampilkan, dimeriahkan oleh mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan tentunya. Pun tak ketinggalan dengan Tae Hyung dan kawan-kawan. Festival tahun lalu Ji Min masih turut serta, sibuk berkolaborasi _dance_ bersama Ho Seok, tetapi kali ini, Ho Seok sendiri, tidak ada Ji Min yang merajuk ketika lelah berlatih, tidak ada Ji Min yang mudah sekali tersulut emosi jika tak sependapat dengan yang lain. Dan, tidak ada Ji Min yang mereka rindukan sekarang.

Tae Hyung sibuk dengan partitur lagu di tangannya. Menghapal bagiannya dengan serius. Sesekali ekor matanya ia arahkan ke samping kiri tempatnya duduk, di mana Jung Kook tengah berkonsentrasi memainkan instrumen musik untuk lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan nanti.

Piawai, jari-jari Jung Kook begitu lihai menari di atas tuts piano. Si manis kadang menutup mata saat lagu yang ia mainkan benar-benar membuatnya terhanyut. Lirik yang memiliki makna dalam. Nam Joon dan Yoon Gi memang hebat dalam hal menciptakan lagu. Ho Seok sendiri pandai menari dan hebat dalam menciptakan gerakan. Sementara Seok Jin, bagi Jung Kook, pemuda paling tua di antara mereka adalah sosok seorang ibu. Mengapa ibu? Karena Nam Joon lah sosok ayah. Sementara Ji Min, walaupun Jung Kook hanya sebentar kenal dan dekat dengan Ji Min, baginya... pemuda paling pendek di antara yang lain adalah sosok kakak yang baik untuknya. Lalu Tae Hyung sendiri... Jung Kook mencintainya. Mengenal Tae Hyung adalah hal aneh yang pernah terjadi selama ia hidup. Namun, apakah selamanya Jung Kook mampu bersama Tae Hyung? Bisakah mereka bersama seperti apa yang mereka inginkan? Dapatkah...

"Kau, melamun lagi, _Bunny_."

Jung Kook tersentak, permainan pianonya memang telah selesai sejak tadi. Ia tak sadar jika dirinya larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Memikirkan apa, eum?" lagi, Tae Hyung bertanya.

"Tidak memikirkan apapun. Ayo ke kantin, segelas jus melon pasti bisa meredakan tenggorokanku yang kering," elak Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak, namun melihat Jung Kook yang berusaha mengalihkan itu semua, membuatnya menjadi tak tega. Dengan senyum samar, Tae Hyung pun menggandeng tangan Jung Kook, membawa si manis menuju kantin.

* * *

...

"Bagiamana dengan kuliahmu, _Baby?"_

Jung Kook dan Won Woo tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran Italia. Ini hari ke dua Won Woo berada di Korea, menikmati dua minggu liburan tahun baru.

"Tidak aneh, _Hyung_. Hanya belajar, berkumpul dengan Tae Hyung dan yang lain."

Won Woo menikmati celotehan Jung Kook, walaupun kekasihnya itu masih cerewet seperti biasa, entah mengapa Jung Kook terasa berbeda. Ah, Won Woo segera mengalihkan pikiran anehnya itu, berusaha berpikir bahwa mungkin karena mereka lama tidak bertemu sehingga Jung Kook agak sedikit berbeda.

" _Baby..._ "

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Papa dan Mama sudah memberi restu perihal pertunangan kita. bisakah—"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kita pulang? Aku lupa jika harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di apartemen Tae Hyung untuk dikumpulkan besok," sela Jung Kook memotong ucapan Won Woo.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Won Woo mengangguk, dan menggandeng tangan Jung Kook. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran. Jung Kook menjadi lebih pendiam selama diperjalanan, tidak ada obrolan berarti, hanya sesekali Won Woo akan mengatakan tentang kegiatannya selama ia di Jepang.

"Benarkah tidak ingin aku antar sampai apartemen temanmu itu, sayang?"

Jung Kook menggeleng, ia tersenyum setelah turun dari mobil, kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Won Woo. " _Hyung_ langsung pulang dan beristirahat, bukankah hotel tempat _Hyung_ menginap juga lumayan jauh dari sini?"

Ya, Won Woo memang memilih tinggal di hotel selama berada di Korea, dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak ingin merepotkan Jong Woon dan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Jika ada apa-apa jangan segan menghubungiku. Aku mencintaimu, _Baby_."

"Sampai jumpa besok di kafe, _Hyung_."

Setelah kepergian Won Woo, Jung Kook berjalan berlawanan arah, kemudian memasuki area apartemen mewah dan menuju lantai lima untuk menemui Tae Hyung. Saat elevator terbuka, Jung Kook segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar nomor 1001. Tatapannya nanar, tangannya bergetar ketika menekan bel. Sebuah layar monitor kecil menyala di samping pintu, menampilkan Tae Hyung dengan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tae..."

Begitu wajah Jung Kook yang Tae Hyung lihat di layar monitor, si tampan segera membuka pintu, kemudian hampir saja terjungkal akibat Jung Kook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ada apa, eum? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jung Kook menggeleng lembut, namun tetap enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Tae Hyung.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, Jung- _ie._ "

Di sinilah Jung Kook duduk, dengan tetap diam. Tae Hyung tentu saja bingung ketika mendapati kekasih manisnya itu datang ke apartemennya untuk yang pertama kali tetapi dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyedihkan. Tidak ada percakapan berarti, setelah meninggalkan Jung Kook sebentar untuk mengambil air, Tae Hyung lantas duduk kembali di samping si manis.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kekasihku ini datang ke sini? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu, _Baby_?"

Jung Kook akhirnya menatap Tae Hyung. "Tae, malam ini... tidurlah denganku?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Halo kesayangan Vanilla, long time no see! Padahal 'kan baru kemarin Vanilla bawa FF yang kolaborasi ya #ditabok.**

 **Selamat berlibur, dua minggu lumayan lah ya buat jernihin pikiran dari segala rutinitas seperti biasa, hihihi**

 **Chapter depan ada scene NC, keberatan nggak ya kalo misal ratednya Vanilla naikin ke mature? Tapi diksinya gak vulgar kok, soalnya Vanilla pun memang suka geli sendiri dan gak bisa bayanginnya kalo buat NC yang detail banget -_- #sokpolos.**

 **Udah gitu aja sih, yang jelas terima kasih banyak karena tetap nungguin FF ini publish, walaupun Vanilla tau FF ini masih jauh dari kata bagus.**

 **-Peluk cium-**

 **Vanilla Sky**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **A Story by**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih buat review kemarin ya, dan maaf karena tidak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian lewat PM seperti biasa -_- beneran terharu dan gak nyangka masih ada yang mau nunggu lanjutan FF-nya #peluksatusatu. Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF ini, juga buat yang masih seneng diem-diem baca (silent reader) terima kasih ya ^^

 **Warning**

 **SCENE NC! VANILLA GAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB KALO MISALKAN ADEK-ADEK YANG DI BAWAH UMUR NEKAT BACA! SILAHKAN SAJA, TAPI NANTI JANGAN PROTES APAPUN YA, HIHIHIHI**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 ** _..._**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Ada apa, eum? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

 _Jung Kook menggeleng lembut, namun tetap enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Tae Hyung. "Sebaiknya kita masuk."_

 _Di sinilah Jung Kook duduk, dengan tetap diam. Tae Hyung tentu saja bingung ketika mendapati kekasih manisnya itu datang ke apartemennya untuk yang pertama kali tetapi dalam kondisi yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyedihkan. Tidak ada percakapan berarti, setelah meninggalkan Jung Kook sebentar untuk mengambil air, Tae Hyung lantas duduk kembali di samping si manis._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa yang membawa kekasihku ini datang ke sini? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu, Baby?"_

 _Jung Kook akhirnya menatap Tae Hyung. "Tae, malam ini... tidurlah denganku?"_

* * *

...

Tae Hyung gelagapan, ucapan Jung Kook membuatnya kikuk bukan main. Ia mencoba menyangkal dengan memberikan lelucon yang sayangnya Jung Kook justru semakin terlihat sedih. Jujur saja, ia bukanlah pria baik-baik, jika dihadapkan dengan tawaran seperti itu, Tae Hyung mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menolak. Apalagi ini Jung Kook, si manis yang menjadi kekasihnya hampir seminggu ini, yang menawarkan hal yang masih cukup tabu kepada Tae Hyung.

"Tidurlah denganku. Milikku aku malam ini, Tae."

Lagi, ucapan Jung Kook seperti menampar telak wajahnya, jangankan menjawab ucapan Jung Kook, sekarang ini bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun rasanya sulit bagi Tae Hyung.

"Jung- _ie_ , tapi... mengapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Jung Kook menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan kekalutan yang menderanya. Tangannya bergetar, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya mengalihkan kecemasannya pada apapun. Mungkin sekarang di mata Tae Hyung dirinya hanyalah pemuda murahan yang meminta ditiduri agar terlepas dari beban yang serasa mencekiknya.

Tae Hyung sendiri merasa bersalah, tangannya kemudian mengelus surai hitam Jung Kook. "Katakan sesuatu, paling tidak agar aku tidak khawatir?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook dengan susah payah menengadah, memperlihatkan iris hazelnya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana ia menyampaikan ini semua pada Tae Hyung? Bahkan kisah mereka baru saja dimulai. Siapkah Jung Kook berpisah dengan Tae Hyung? Sementara bagi Jung Kook sendiri Tae Hyung benar-benar sosok yang ia butuhkan.

"Hei, _Baby..._ mengapa menangis?"

Tae Hyung gelagapan manakala melihat kelinci kecilnya itu begitu rapuh. Tangannya sibuk mengusap lelehan kristal bening yang tak henti keluar dari mata Jung Kook. Si manis terisak dengan kelopak matanya tertutup, sementara Tae Hyung tetap menangkup pipinya yang kemerahan. Tanpa ragu lagi, Tae Hyung akhirnya memeluk Jung Kook, mengusap punggung Jung Kook dengan hati-hati; seolah Jung Kook adalah patung kaca yang rapuh.

"Jangan menangis. Katakan sesuatu, kumohon..."

Jung Kook meremas kaos yang dikenakan Tae Hyung dengan kuat, sementara bibirnya masih mengeluarkan isakan. "Aku terdengar seperti pria murahan ya, Tae?" ucapnya lirih.

Tae Hyung menggeleng lembut. "Tidak, sayang. Hanya saja aku bingung."

"Won Woo _Hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu malam ini kepadaku. Tentang..." Tae Hyung melepaskan pelukan Jung Kook, dan hanya menatap Jung Kook sekarang, membiarkan si manis mengatakan semuanya. "Pertunangan kami. Tapi, aku... kau... kita... bagaimana, hiks..."

"Jangan menangis, kumohon..."

Jung Kook mengusap airmatanya. "Maka dari itu, tidurlah denganku malam ini, Tae Hyung- _ie_. Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya. Kumohon..."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, _Baby_. Apa hanya itu cara agar membuatmu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Hanya itu."

Tae Hyung menyelami sorot mata Jung Kook yang terlihat putus asa sekarang. "Apa kau tidak akan menyesal melakukannya denganku?" sekali lagi Tae Hyung tampak meyakinkan.

"Tidak sama sekali, Tae."

"Baiklah."

Di sini Jung Kook direbahkan dengan penuh hati-hati oleh Tae Hyung. Di dalam kamar Tae Hyung, di atas tempat tidur Tae Hyung. Jung Kook dapat merasakan dengan jelas degupan jantungnya begitu kencang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini denganku, _Baby?"_

Jung Kook mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, kemudian meraih kepala Tae Hyung, dan melumat rakus bibirnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang membuncah memenuhi hati Tae Hyung. Dengan bertumpu pada tangannya, ia pun membalas lumatan Jung Kook, mendominasi si manis yang terlihat kewalahan. Belahan bibir mereka terpisah dengan benang saliva yang menjadi penghubung, Tae Hyung menyukai wajah Jung Kook yang kini memerah sempurna, sangat seksi, apalagi wajah si manis benar-benar sayu sekarang. Lagi, Tae Hyung kembali membawa Jung Kook dalam sebuah kecupan penuh gairah. Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya, Tae Hyung kecil di bagian selatan tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya gelisah dan salah tingkah.

Jung Kook tak menolak saat Tae Hyung mulai melepaskan pakaian di tubuhnya, lalu memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada setiap inchi tubuh polosnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bisa mengelak itu semua. Tae Hyung benar-benar memanjakan tiap jengkal titik sensitifnya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku jika merasa kesakitan, sayang. Dan sial, maafkan aku karena mungkin tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lembut, ugh!" erang Tae Hyung saat berhasil menembus pertahanan Jung Kook, dengan susah payah ia menahannya agar tak menyakiti Jung Kook, membiarkan si manis menetralkan rasa aneh yang menderanya.

"Oh Tuhan, sayang maafkan aku..." ucap Tae Hyung saat melihat Jung Kook menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Bergeraklah."

Tae Hyung mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lidah Tae Hyung yang piawai lagi-lagi mengecupi titik sensitifnya, membuat Jung Kook merasakan letupan gejolak itu kian menggebu dan siap meledak kapan saja. Dan pada saat Tae Hyung menghantarkan sengatan listrik dan membawanya melayang, serta terhempas dalam sebuah kelegaan, saat itulah Jung Kook kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. maaf..." Tae Hyung dengan napas yang masih tersengal kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa henti. Bibirnya bahkan mengecupi tiap inchi wajah Jung Kook yang basah oleh keringat.

"Sekarang aku milikmu, kan, Tae?"

Sungguh, kebahagiaan mana yang mampu Tae Hyung sangkal setelah bersama Jung Kook. "Tuhan, kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Tae Hyung- _ie_. Terima kasih."

Setelahnya Jung Kook memejamkan mata, helaan napas teratur menjadi jawaban bahwa si manis telah tertidur meninggalkan Tae Hyung sendirian.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

* * *

...

Tengah malamnya, Jung Kook terbangun dengan posisi tidur berhadapan dengan Tae Hyung. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lekat paras tampan pria pujaannya. Tae Hyung terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan ketika tertidur seperti ini.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu, Tae _?"_ Tae Hyung tak terusik sama sekali. Rupanya ia begitu kelelahan setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas malam mereka yang panjang. "Apa kau akan merelakan orang lain yang melingkarkan cincin di jari manisku; setelah banyak hal yang telah kita lewati bersama?" Jung Kook membelai pipi Tae Hyung dengan lembut, takut-takut ia membangunkan Tae Hyung.

"Maafkan aku jika pada akhirnya justru melukaimu, Tae..."

Kali ini lelehan liquid bening itu kembali membasahi kelopak matanya. Jung Kook menangis dengan masih menatap taat wajah tidur Tae Hyung yang begitu damai.

"Aku takut, Tae. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jika Jung Kook mengira bahwa Tae Hyung benar-benar tak terusik olehnya, ia salah. Karena sesungguhnya, pria itu sudah terbangun saat Jung Kook berbicara tadi. Tae Hyung mendengar semua ucapan Jung Kook.

"Mengapa menangis, hum? Apa kau bermimpi buruk? _"_

Jung Kook terhenyak ketika melihat Tae Hyung membuka matanya─menatapnya lekat. Pria tampan itu kini membawa tubuh Jung Kook untuk merapat padanya. Berkali-kali, Tae Hyung-pun mengecup puncak kepala Jung Kook dengan sangat lembut dan terkesan hati-hati. Ia tahu tentang alasan Jung Kook menangis malam ini. Tae Hyung cukup paham. Namun, sepertinya untuk saat ini ia akan memilih diam, berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang menguar.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau telah melukaiku. Sungguh, dengan kau membalas perasaanku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, sayang." Jung Kook mengangguk, sesekali isakannya masih terdengar jelas di telinga Tae Hyung.

Keduanya menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing. Namun, baik Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung tak berniat untuk memalingkan tatapannya ke arah manapun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tae?"

Tae Hyung membelai pipi Jung Kook, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Jangan melakukan apapun. Tetaplah menjadi Jung Kook yang Tae Hyung cintai. Dan besok kita cari jalan keluarnya, ya?"

Jung Kook mengangguk, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Tae Hyung.

"Ayo tidur, sayang, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk kita berdua."

* * *

...

Pagi kembali menghampiri, kicau burung tampak mengusik mimpi indah Jung Kook pagi itu. Kilau mentari bahkan serta merta mengintipnya dari balik tirai yang tak tertutup rapat, membuat si manis mau tak mau terbangun dalam dekapan seseorang. Ah, ia lupa jika semalam Tae Hyung memang bersamanya, menghabiskan malam penuh gairah, dan entah mengapa membuat pipi Jung Kook memanas ketika mengingat itu semua.

Dengan ragu, Jung Kook mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah Tae Hyung yang masih pulas tertidur. Udara dingin dari celah ventilasi membuat tubuh polosnya bergetar. Dengan cepat, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Tae Hyung.

"Selamat pagi, _Baby,"_ sapa Tae Hyung yang kini melingkarkan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Jung Kook. "Kau rupanya mencuri kesempatan di saat aku tertidur, hum?"

Jung Kook tak menjawab, justru si manis menempelkan bibirnya di lekukan leher Tae Hyung.

"Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku pagi ini?"

Jung Kook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku menggodamu, bodoh," dan Tae Hyung hanya terkekeh.

"Ayo bangun, kita harus bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah."

Jung Kook sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama bersama Tae Hyung. Tapi, pria tampan itu benar, ia pun harus melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa yang baik. Terlebih pagi ini Jung Kook pun harus mengikuti tes, bisa-bisa Profesornya akan mengomel tanpa henti jika ia terlambat beberapa menit masuk ke kelas.

"Kau mandilah lebih dulu, Tae _._ Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Jung Kook hanya melingkarkan pakaian mandi untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sementara Tae Hyung kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebal. "Ya! Bangun pemalas. Bukannya kau bilang ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" dan dengan tatapan malas, Tae Hyung-pun berjalan tanpa berniat menutupi tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ish! Setidaknya kau tutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut, bodoh!" teriak Jung Kook yang terus merutuki sikap gila Tae Hyung.

"Mengapa aku harus menutupi semua darimu, _Baby_? Kau bahkan sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam!"

"Dasar tak waras!"

Tae Hyung hanya terkekeh menanggapi omelan Jung Kook di hari sepagi ini.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan. Memakan sarapan berupa roti isi buatan Jung Kook. Mereka telah berpakaian rapi dan siap melakukan aktifitas hari ini. Jung Kook meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja, dengan tatapan masih mengawasi Tae Hyung yang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Aku akan pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mengambil tas dan beberapa buku, kau pergilah lebih dulu ke kampus, dan Won Woo _Hyung_ juga bilang ingin mengantarku."

Tae Hyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk melahap kembali roti isi kesukaannya itu. "Aku tahu. Tadi pagi tak sengaja membaca pesan singkat darinya untukmu."

"Kita harus apa, Tae Hyung?"

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung sedih. Baru saja ia menemukan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya tak ia dapatkan dari Won Woo, dan kini ia harus mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku, Jung- _ie?_ " Jung Kook mengangguk. "Kita tetap bisa berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun. Kurasa itu tidak sulit."

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai melakukan itu."

"Jadi, kumohon percaya padaku. Selama gerak-gerik kita tak membuat kekasihmu curiga. Aku yakin ini akan baik-baik saja."

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan gila ini?"

Tae Hyung bangkit dari duduknya. Menarik Jung Kook untuk berdiri dan menatapnya dari jarak dekat. "Aku bahkan mampu menahan sakit di sini ketika melihat Won Woo memelukmu malam itu. Jadi tidak masalah untukku."

Jung Kook menggeleng. "Tapi ini berbeda, Tae Hyung- _ah._ Aku tahu perasaanmu, dan kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak apa, _Baby."_

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu..."

Tae Hyung mendekap tubuh Jung Kook. Memeluk tubuh si manis erat. "Tidak apa. Selama itu kau, benar tidak apa."

* * *

 **...**

Benar saja, setiap hari dirinya harus berpura-pura memerankan drama kebohongan ini di depan Won Woo. Jung Kook sebenarnya tak memiliki niat untuk menyakiti Won Woo. Ia memang menyayangi pria itu. Tapi, bersama Tae Hyung, ia menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Won Woo. Karena Tae Hyung selalu mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Pipinya bahkan akan merona ketika si tampan selalu menggodanya tanpa henti. Tae Hyung mampu mengubah langit cerah Jung Kook menjadi berhiaskan pelangi indah. Itulah yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari Won Woo yang cenderung lurus dan monoton.

Siang itu, Jung Kook baru saja akan pulang dari kafe menuju rumah. Mengingat jika ini akhir pekan, jadi pekerja paruh waktu di kafe Jong Woon ditambah. Sehingga, kakaknya memberikan kelonggaran pada Jung Kook untuk pulang lebih cepat.

Jung Kook sengaja menggunakan mobil sendiri kali ini, ia tak meminta Won Woo menjemputnya. Si manis itu hanya ingin menikmati akhir pekannya dengan bersantai seorang diri di taman kota.

"Musim dingin memang lebih indah jika dinikmati berdua. Bermain lempar salju, atau bahkan membuat boneka salju." Jung Kook tersenyum. Sesekali, ia pun menyesap susu stroberi kesukaan Tae Hyung.

"Alien itu sedang apa sekarang?" monolog Jung Kook lagi.

Baru saja ia membicarakan Tae Hyung seorang diri, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan jika ada panggilan masuk atau sekedar pesan singkat. Ia segera merogoh ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya di saat bersantai seperti ini.

"Panjang umur rupanya." Jung Kook terkekeh, lantas segera membuka layar dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Tae Hyung.

 _"_ _Belajar seharian membuat kepalaku sakit. Bisakah kau membawakan es krim stroberi kesukaan kekasihmu ini, sayang? Aku mencintaimu."_

Membaca pesan singkat dari Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook menggeleng pasrah. Beginilah jika ia berani mengambil resiko menjalin kasih diam-diam dengan pria seperti Tae Hyung.

 _"_ _Sebagai gantinya, kau akan memberikan aku hadiah apa, eoh?"_ balas Jung Kook.

 _"_ _Satu kecupan tak buruk, bukan?"_

Jung Kook kembali menggeleng. Heran, mengapa Tae Hyung berbanding terbalik dengan Won Woo yang bahkan tak berani mengatakan hal-hal _frontal_ seperti itu padanya. Jung Kook tak ingin membuang waktunya secara percuma, dengan cepat ia bergegas menuju mini market dan membeli beberapa es krim kesukaan Tae Hyung. Ia lantas berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi trotoar. Melajukan mobil ferarri itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen Tae Hyung, sebab jarak taman kota dan apartemen mewah Tae Hyung hanyalah beberapa kilo saja. Jadi cukup dengan waktu lima belas menit, kini Jung Kook sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Tae Hyung, menunggu sang empunya rumah yang masih melakukan kegiatan rutinnya di kamar mandi. Sesekali, Jung Kook dapat mendengar suara Tae Hyung menyanyikan bagian rapp dari lagu milik BTS. Oh, suaranya memang tak buruk. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika pria itu tak melakukannya.

Tae Hyung sepertinya sudah selesai dan sekarang ia berjalan menuju Jung Kook yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa. Si manis masih tak menyadari keberadaan Tae Hyung di dekatnya. Mungkin karena film yang ia tonton sangat menarik. Tae Hyung tanpa canggung menggenggam tangan Jung Kook, membuat sang pemilik melemparkan remot teve dalam genggamannya mengenai kepala Tae Hyung.

"Astaga, Tae! _"_

Tae Hyung hanya meringis merasakan nyeri serta ngilu di kepalanya yang mungkin saat ini memar. "Anarkis sekali dirimu, Jung- _ie._ Ah! Sakit!" pekik Tae Hyung.

"Maaf, aku bersumpah tidak sengaja melakukannya. Salahmu, mengapa tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku? Kupikir kau hantu dalam film."

Tae Hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jika kondisinya baik-baik saja, mungkin saat ini juga ia sudah menerjang Jung Kook, dan menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan." Tae Hyung kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud mengambil es batu dan handuk untuk mengompres luka memar.

"Maafkan aku. Tae Hyung- _ie... Buing buing."_

 _Glup._ Tae Hyung bahkan merasa kesulitan menelan salivanya saat tahu Jung Kook melakukan _aegyo_ yang sering ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf.

" _Baby,_ apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?" tanya Tae Hyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku. Tae Hyung, jangan bilang kau─kya! Menjauh dariku, bodoh!"

Jung Kook terus berlari menghindari Tae Hyung yang masih menatapnya aneh. Sebuah seringaian tercipta manakala Tae Hyung terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun.

"Jadi apa maksud _aegyo-_ mu itu, Tuan Jung Kook?"

"Aku... tidak ada maksud apa-apa, sungguh." Jung Kook masih sibuk melemparkan bantal sofa pada Tae Hyung yang berusaha menangkapnya.

"Ah, Nam Joon _Hyung!"_ Jung Kook refleks menoleh saat Tae Hyung melambaikan tangan. Namun, ia tak menemukan Nam Joon seperti yang disebutkan Tae Hyung tadi. Apakah Tae Hyung bermaksud mengelabuinya?

"Ya! Jeon Tae Hyung sialan, kubunuh ka─"

Tae Hyung tersenyum saat ia berhasil mendekap tubuh Jung Kook, memerangkap Jung Kook untuk tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Mau membunuhku?"

Jung Kook menelan salivanya kasar. "Tidak. Maksudku... eum... itu... aku..."

"Aku menginginkanmu, _Baby,"_ bisik Tae Hyung seduktif. "Bolehkah?"

* * *

...

Dan satu anggukan memulai semuanya. Jung Kook tak pernah habis pikir dan selalu tak bisa menolak ketika Tae Hyung meminta itu darinya. Ia beranggapan bahwa ucapan Tae Hyung seperti mantera yang mampu menghipnotisnya untuk selalu mengatakan; _Ya, aku bersedia, dan tentu saja boleh._

Entah siapa yang memulai, kini mereka kembali melakukannya. Tae Hyung tahu ini menyakiti Jung Kook, tapi... itu benar-benar cara yang paling baik untuknya meluapkan seluruh perasaannya pada pemuda yang berada dalam kungkungannya tersebut. Tae Hyung melihat Jung Kook begitu tersiksa saat dirinya tak juga menghantarkan pada puncak kelegaan. Dan ia memang sengaja melakukan itu, membiarkan aktifitas kali ini tidak di dominasi oleh gairah yang menggebu.

Jung Kook terus menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta agar Tae Hyung tak menyiksanya seperti ini. Lalu setelahnya Tae Hyung akan mengecup pucuk hidung si manis memberikan penolakan tentang permintaannya. Ini adalah kali pertama pria yang berada di atasnya itu mempermainkan hasratnya. Permainan lembut seperti ini bukanlah tipikal seorang Jeon Tae Hyung, Tae Hyung biasanya akan sangat bergairah dengan letupan emosi yang memuncak. Tidak cukup sekali, Tae Hyung selalu bisa memberikan rasa berbeda setiap kali mereka bercinta. Jung Kook tidak menyukai Tae Hyung yang seperti ini, menyiksanya tanpa tahu kapan akan membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan. Entah bagaimana mereka berakhir, Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung setelahnya tertidur dan bangun saat mereka sama-sama merasakan jika tubuh mereka benar-benar butuh asupan nutrisi.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, keduanya jarang bersama menghabiskan waktu seperti sebelumnya. Bukan apa-apa, Won Woo menjadi rajin mengajak Jung Kook pergi bersama, atau sengaja menjemput pada saat jam pulang kuliah.

Jung Kook seharusnya senang saat Won Woo meluangkan waktu untuknya. Namun, saat-saat manis seperti ini ia justru merasakan kekosongan pada hatinya. Jung Kook memang menyayangi Won Woo, dari awal ketika pria itu mengatakan bahwa benar-benar mencintainya. Dan Jung Kook dengan senang hati menerimanya, ia berpikir bahwa waktu itu dengan adanya Won Woo, dirinya akan jauh lebih mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan luar yang menjadi salah satu hal yang paling Jung Kook takutkan akibat traumanya. Tapi nyatanya, tindakan inilah yang mengantarnya menuju jalan yang buntu.

"Bagaimanapun, aku telah memilihnya. Won Woo-lah takdirku."

Tapi sekali lagi ego mengalahkan segalanya. Sekuat apapun ia mengelak, justru hanya bayangan Tae Hyung yang terus terlintas di benaknya. Dengan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas nakas, Jung Kook lantas berjalan menuju mobil dan mulai melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan, di sinilah ia berdiri. Di depan pintu apartemen Tae Hyung. Entahlah, ia pun tak tahu mengapa bisa sampai berdiri di sini? Hatinya yang menuntun agar ia berjalan ke arah Tae Hyung. Dengan ragu, ia kemudian menekan bel beberapa kali, berharap Tae Hyung datang menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, alih-alih mendapat penyambutan dari Tae Hyung, pria itu sepertinya tak ada di apartemen malam ini.

Jung Kook masih menunggu. Terkadang ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, dan tiba-tiba merubah posisi dengan berjalan mondar-mandir. Atau, jika kakinya pegal, maka ia akan duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Hampir empat jam ia menunggu Tae Hyung tak kunjung datang. Bahkan kakinya kram karena tetap duduk dengan menekuk lutut. Jung Kook melirik sekilas arloji di tangannya, rupanya ini sudah hampir dini hari. Dan rasanya percuma jika ia terus menunggu Tae Hyung yang entah kapan akan kembali. Dengan berat hati, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jung Kook sempat mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk pria kesayangannya itu.

Sementara itu, Tae Hyung baru saja akan memasuki mobil saat dirinya mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan cepat, ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan segera membuka sebuah pesan yang ternyata dari Jung Kook.

 _"_ _Aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu selama empat jam di depan apartemen. Tapi sayangnya kau tak juga datang. Jika sudah pulang, bisakah menghubungiku, Tae Hyung-ah?"_

Astaga! Mengapa ia sampai lupa pada Jung Kook? Bahkan seharian ini ia lupa menghubungi Jung Kook karena tiba-tiba Profesor Cha memberinya tugas tambahan untuk menerjemahkan sebuah buku sastra Inggris yang super tebal. Padahal Tae Hyung bukan mahasiswa jurusan sastra. Dan lagi, mengapa Profesornya itu justru memberikan tugas yang tidak ada hubungan dengan jurusan yang ia ambil?

Tae Hyung tak membalas pesan singkat dari Jung Kook. Ia justru mengemudikan mobilnya pada kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal Jung Kook.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Jung Kook, Tae Hyung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Menekan sebuah kontak nama di sana.

"Maaf tidak sempat menghubungimu, Jung- _ie._ Tadi siang aku sibuk, banyak sekali tugas kuliah akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, aku tidak tahu jika kau menunggu begitu lama di depan apartemen." Tae Hyung berucap panjang lebar.

 _"_ _Tidak apa. Apa sekarang kau sudah pulang?"_ itu Jung Kook yang berbicara. Bahkan kini, Tae Hyung dapat melihat jelas bayangan Jung Kook dari balik tirai kamarnya.

"Tentu saja. Dan lagi, apa kau akan membiarkan aku mati bosan karena menunggumu di depan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Jung Kook refleks membuka kaca jendelanya. Tae Hyung hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah Jung Kook yang masih tak percaya bahwa pria itu benar-benar sedang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

 _"_ _Jangan beranjak ke manapun. Diam di sana, dan tunggu sampai aku membuka pintu!"_ Tae Hyung tentu saja mengangguk patuh.

 _Klek._ Jung Kook membuka pintu, dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah kekasih tampannya. Tae Hyung dengan cepat menghambur memeluk tubuh Jung Kook erat. Tak membiarkan si manis menceramahinya untuk malam ini.

"Masuklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu segelas susu vanilla hangat."

"Aku sudah berusia 20 tahun, sayang. Lagipula badanku sudah tumbuh menjadi tinggi," ucap Tae Hyung saat Jung Kook mengucapkan minuman yang paling ia benci.

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa justru otakmu yang tumbuh menjadi mesum, _eoh_? Sudah, jangan membantah."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Jung Kook terkikik melihat Tae Hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Itu baru bayi besar kesayanganku," ucapnya, dan tak lupa sebuah cubitan gemas mendarat di hidung runcing Tae Hyung.

"Aku kekasihmu yang tampan, _Baby_. Ish!" Jung Kook hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, membiarkan Tae Hyung terus meracau tak jelas. Ya, ia tahu jika Tae Hyung sensitif dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dan, salahkan Jung Kook juga yang terperangkap oleh pesonanya.

"Ini." Jung Kook kini menyerahkan gelas berisi susu vanilla hangat pada Tae Hyung. Dengan ragu, Tae Hyung-pun menerimanya. "Minum dan jangan sisakan sedikit pun. Atau, aku akan mencekik lehermu!"

Tae Hyung memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menutup hidung, dirinya langsung menenggak segelas susu vanilla itu. Ia bahkan berusaha agar tak memuntahkan cairan beraroma amis tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Pintarnya, Tae Hyung- _ie."_ Jung Kook meraih gelas kosong dari tangan Tae Hyung, dengan sebelah tangan mengelus surai _chocolate mint_ milik kekasihnya─yang entah sejak kapan Tae Hyung mengubah warnanya. Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja, Jung Kook lantas duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya menepuk ruang kosong untuk Tae Hyung agar duduk disampingnya. "Duduklah di sini." Tae Hyung dengan senang hati beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, kemudian duduk di samping Jung Kook.

"Oh ya, ke mana Jong Woon _Hyung_ dan Hyun Hoon _Noona_? Dan tadi siang, bagaimana acaramu dengan, Won Woo?" tanya Tae Hyung.

"Mereka menginap di rumah Ho Seok _Hyung_. Won Woo _Hyung_ sempat mengajakku makan siang di─ _"_ Jung Kook refleks menutup mulutnya saat dengan lancang membicarakan Won Woo di depan Tae Hyung. "Maaf, Tae _..."_

"Tidak apa." Tae Hyung hanya tersenyum dengan sebelah tangan merapikan helai surai Jung Kook yang berantakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Satu minggu ini Won Woo _Hyung_ terus menjemputku, membuat kita jadi tak bisa memiliki waktu bersama. Bahkan saat di universitas pun karena persiapan festival justru menjadikan kita berdua berjarak dan jarang bersama juga," kini, Jung Kook yang bertanya, dan mengeluhkan tentang kejadian selama seminggu ini kepada Tae Hyung.

"Membosankan. Dan tadi siang Profesor Cha memberikan tugas padaku untuk menerjemahkan buku sastra Inggris. Padahal aku bukan kuliah di jurusan sastra. Apa beliau itu sudah pikun? Dan aku begitu merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Tae Hyung tak henti-hentinya berceloteh kesal, dan Jung Kook memahami hal itu. walau bagaimanapun, Tae Hyung tetaplah pria muda yang begitu polos.

"Apa sudah selesai kau kerjakan?"

"Tentu saja." Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Jung- _ie,_ bolehkah malam ini aku menginap? Rasanya tak sanggup harus berkendara dini hari seperti ini," rajuk Tae Hyung.

"Apa itu sebuah permintaan?" Jung Kook memukul lembut kepala Tae Hyung, dan ia berpikir bahwa Tae Hyung malam ini begitu menggemaskan di matanya. "Tentu saja kau boleh menginap." Tae Hyung lantas tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih banyak." Setelahnya, pria tampan itu mengecup sekilas bibir Jung Kook. Menyesapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan pagutan singkat itu.

"Selamat tidur, Tae Hyung- _ie."_

"Selamat malam, _Baby."_

Keduanya berpisah, dan menutup kamar masing-masing. Sepertinya Tae Hyung akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

* * *

 **...**

"Tae Hyung- _ah,_ ayo pergi ke kafe yang berada di seberang sana. Menurut Yoon Gi _Hyung_ , kafe di sana banyak menyajikan hidangan laut," itu Nam Joon yang berbicara. Tae Hyung sendiri masih bergeming, pria tampan itu hanya berbalik dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinganya. Ah, mengapa Nam Joon tak sadar jika sebenarnya ia berbicara seorang diri? Membuat yang lain terkikik karena ekspresi kesal Nam Joon menjadikan wajahnya terlihat begitu jelek.

"Kau berbicara padaku, _Hyung_?"

Nam Joon hanya mendengus kesal. "Bukan! Aku berbicara dengan bayangan Jeon Tae Hyung. Ya! Menyebalkan!"

Tae Hyung tertawa melihat tingkah Nam Joon yang begitu kekanakkan. Bahkan menurut Tae Hyung itu sama sekali tak pantas di lakukan oleh seorang mantan _playboy_ macam Nam Joon. Ah, dan Tae Hyung jelas tak peduli itu.

"Kau seperti wanita yang sedang PMS, Joon- _ie_. Menggelikan melihatmu merajuk seperti ini. cih!" kali ini Ho Seok yang mengejek Nam Joon tanpa ampun.

"Apa katamu? PMS? Oh astaga! Mau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki Yoon Gi _Hyung,_ huh!"

Ho Seok hanya memberikan tanda _peace_ sebagai jawaban. "Aku hanya bergurau, bodoh. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menaraktir kalian. Kau bilang kafe di sana banyak menyediakan hidangan laut, kan? Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana."

Nam Joon yang semula hendak melempar Ho Seok dengan buku di tangannya itu pun segera mengurungkan niatnya manakala Ho Seok mengatakan makanan gratis.

"Ho Seok _Hyung_ nomor satu. Aku mencintaimu, Bung."

"Cih! Menjijikkan," setelah saling berdebat satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kafe yang di maksud Nam Joon.

.

.

.

Jung Kook dan Won Woo baru saja sampai dan kini tengah mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati. Akan tetapi, pandangan Won Woo tertuju pada satu objek yang begitu familiar di matanya. Tae Hyung? Ya, di sana sepertinya Tae Hyung dan teman-temannya tengah duduk dan menikmati makanan mereka. Tentu saja Won Woo senang, kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati makan siang bersama teman Jung Kook jika tidak kebetulan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kita, sayang. Ayo." Jung Kook yang masih bingung hanya mengekori Won Woo dari belakang. Dan pada saat jaraknya sudah dekat dengan tempat yang dimaksud Won Woo, tiba-tiba saja Jung Kook mematung.

"Hei, Tae Hyung- _sshi_. Apa kita merencanakan untuk bertemu di sini?" Tae Hyung refleks menoleh pada Won Woo dan Jung Kook yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Won Woo- _sshi?_ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tae Hyung terkejut bukan main. Ini kali pertama dirinya dan Won Woo bertemu kembali setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di kafe Jong Woon.

"Apa seperti itu penyambutan untukku, Bung? Halo semuanya, perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Won Woo, apa kami boleh duduk di sini?"

Seok Jin, Yoon Gi, Nam Joon, serta Ho Seok hanya membungkuk sopan di depan Won Woo. "S-silahkan _,"_ ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keadaan ini begitu canggung untuk Jung Kook maupun Tae Hyung. Tapi, berbeda dengan ke empat sahabat mereka dan Won Woo yang masih asyik membicarakan pemain bola favorit masing-masing.

"Won Woo- _sshi,_ kudengar kau akan bertunangan dengan Jung Kook. Kapan acaranya akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Seok Jin sembari memasukkan kaki kepiting ke dalam mulutnya. Satu fakta lain yang belum mereka ketahui yaitu hubungan diam-diam Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung. Ke duanya sengaja menyembunyikan itu semua dari para sahabatnya.

"Ah, kau benar. Dan tiga hari lagi pesta itu akan digelar. Bukan begitu, sayang?"

" _Hyung,_ tapi kau tak bilang jika pertunangan kita dipercepat."

Won Woo mengelus surai Jung Kook. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Jadi, tidak masalah, kan?" Jung Kook hanya mengangguk pasrah. Percuma berdebat seperti ini untuk sekarang. Dan lagi, ini tempat umum. Ada Tae Hyung dan sahabatnya yang lain di sana.

sementara itu Tae Hyung terpaku di tempatnya, bahkan sepasang sumpit yang berada di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Won Woo.

Tiga hari lagi? Pertunangan? Dan itu artinya Jung Kook akan resmi menjadi milik Won Woo.

"Tae Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoon Gi mengkhawatirkan wajah Tae Hyung yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Tae Hyung menggeser kursinya, meninggalkan semua orang yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

 _"_ _Hyung,_ bisakah aku pergi ke toilet sebentar?" selang beberapa menit kemudian, Jung Kook-pun meminta izin pada Won Woo dan yang lain.

"Apa mendesak, sayang. Mau kutemani?"

"Ish. Tidak usah." Won Woo hanya terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda Jung Kook.

* * *

...

Jung Kook tak ingat sejak kapan dirinya berada dalam bilik toilet yang sama dengan Tae Hyung. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba Tae Hyung menghadang jalannya dan menarik dirinya agar masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini?" di tengah aktifitas panas yang mereka lakukan, Tae Hyung bahkan sempat bertanya.

"I-itu... m-maafkan aku, Tae Hyung- _ie..."_ Jung Kook berusaha menjawab dengan terbata.

Tae Hyung terus menghukumnya tanpa ampun. Bahkan, si tampan tak juga menghentikan aksinya. Lagi-lagi, Jung Kook berusaha mati-matian meredam erangan itu agar tak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Jangan seperti ini... kumohon..." pinta Jung Kook saat Tae Hyung tak juga menghentikan kegilaannya.

"Kau yang memulainya, _Baby._ Dan maaf, aku tak bisa menghentikan i-ini. ugh!"

Tae Hyung kembali memagut bibir Jung Kook sedikit kasar. Hingga meninggalkan luka di bibir Jung Kook, dan menyebabkan darah segar mengalir bercampur dengan saliva mereka berdua. Tae Hyung tentu tak memedulikannya, ia terlalu gelap mata. Melupakan bahwa Jung Kook terluka dengan perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Keduanya semakin dekat pada puncak kelegaan. Jung Kook bahkan harus menggigit bahu Tae Hyung untuk meredam letupan emosi saat pria itu semakin menghujami area sensitifnya dengan brutal. Tae Hyung menggeram, melepaskan hasrat yang tertahan saat ia dan Jung Kook benar-benar telah sampai, napasnya terengah hebat untuk beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku..." itulah kalimat yang ia gumankan pada Jung Kook. Si manis masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tae Hyung yakin jika saat ini Jung Kook menangis. Terbukti bahunya bergetar hebat. Tae Hyung kemudian menyentuh bahu Jung Kook. Merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku kalap dan hilang kendali. Maaf telah menyakitimu, _Baby._ Maafkan aku..." berulang kali ia menggumankan kata maaf.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Tae Hyung- _ah._ Aku juga tak tahu mengapa Won Woo _Hyung_ mempercepat rencana pertunangan ini? Bahkan ia tak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya."

Tae Hyung tak menjawab. Ia sadar, seharusnya ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Jung Kook. Walau bagaimanapun, sekuat apapun ia berusaha mempertahankan hubungan terlarang ini, ia tetap tak akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Tae Hyung memang saat ini bisa berbangga diri karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hati, dan memiliki tubuh Jung Kook secara utuh. Akan tetapi, garis takdirnya berkata lain. Jung Kook jelas tak ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku takut Won Woo _Hyung_ curiga karena aku terlalu lama pergi." Jung Kook melepaskan pelukan Tae Hyung. Setelah berbenah diri, ia pun meninggalkan Tae Hyung yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

...

Setelah kejadian di toilet tadi, Jung Kook meminta Won Woo untuk mengantarnya pulang. Won Woo yang khawatir, bahkan tak henti-hentinya menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Jung Kook.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, sayang? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu."

Jung Kook hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Sungguh, aku hanya perlu istirahat, _Hyung._ Aku hanya kelelahan saja."

Won Woo tak lagi memaksa Jung Kook, ia hanya menuruti kemauan Jung Kook untuk saat ini.

"Benar tidak ingin aku temani?" Jung Kook memeluk tubuh Won Woo saat pria tampannya itu terus menerus meminta untuk menemaninya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu _Hyung_ sibuk saat ini _._ Jika ada apa-apa, aku pasti akan menghubungimu."

Won Woo mengangguk, lalu mengecup bibir Jung Kook yang terlihat memiliki luka. "Apa kau terjatuh di toilet tadi, sayang? Mengapa bibirmu terluka?"

 _Deg._ Bagaimana Jung Kook menjelaskan ini pada Won Woo?

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali. Aku mencintaimu."

Jung Kook masih tetap diam dan tak menjawab ungkapan cinta Won Woo. Bahkan kini, rasanya begitu sulit untuk membalas perasaan tulus Won Woo.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung..."_

Jika Jung Kook pikir Won Woo tak mengetahui apapun, ia salah besar. Pria itu hanya terus mengalihkan diri dari kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia berusaha mengelak, dan tak ingin menyalahkan Tae Hyung ataupun Jung Kook atas ini. Won Woo mengetahui ini sejak pertama kali mengenal Tae Hyung, bohong jika ia tak merasa terluka, atau bahkan tak merasa terkhianati. Won Woo bisa saja menghabisi pria itu. Dan jika ia tak mengingat betapa besar cintanya pada Jung Kook, mungkin ia pun telah membatalkan rencana pertunangan mereka yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Dan tadi, ia sengaja mempercepat hari pertunangan dengan Jung Kook tanpa sepengetahuan Jung Kook. Ia juga sengaja mengatakan hal tersebut di depan Tae Hyung, itu semata-mata hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana rasa keterkejutan Tae Hyung mendengar kabar ini.

Won Woo bersumpah, rasanya ingin sekali ia memukuli Tae Hyung tanpa ampun, saat pria itu berani mengambil kehormatan Jung Kook yang selalu ia jaga mati-matian. Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa mengetahui hal ini. Won Woo bukan pria bodoh yang bisa di tipu. Gelagat Jung Kook yang berubah akhir-akhir ini, dan lebih sering menolak jika ia mengajak Jung Kook untuk pergi berkencan. Dari sanalah ia mengikuti Jung Kook secara diam-diam. Mengawasi apa saja yang di lakukan calon tunangannya.

Mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Won Woo sebenarnya tak ingin egois. Hanya saja, ke dua orang itu yang memulainya lebih dulu. Percikan api tersebut kini telah berubah menjadi kobaran yang siap melahapnya kapan saja.

Jika Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook saja bisa membohongi dirinya, mengapa ia juga tak bisa mengambil peran dalam sandiwara kebohongan ini?

Won Woo menghentikan laju mobilnya, menepikannya pada sisi trotoar yang sepi. Dengan kasar, ia menjambak rambutnya. Won Woo menangis, meratapi nasib cintanya ternyata sepahit ini. Bahkan tadi, saat dirinya menatap binar cantik Jung Kook, tak ada bayangan dirinya di sana. Ia seharusnya sadar, bahwa tidak ada tempat untuknya di hati Jung Kook.

"Mengapa sesakit ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Tanpa sadar, pertama kalinya Won Woo menangis. Beberapa kali isakan kecil itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Won Woo akui pengkhianatan Jung Kook benar-benar menyakiti dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Jung- _ie._ Aku mencintaimu, dan kau milikku! Tidak ada Tae Hyung. Yang ada hanya aku di hatimu. Argh!" Won Woo memekik kesal, tangannya terus menerus memukul kemudi, menyebabkan lengkingan klakson pun ikut berbunyi.

Jika ia mendapat satu pilihan antara melepas Jung Kook dan tetap meneruskan pertunangan itu meskipun tanpa cinta. Masih bisakah ia menentukan pilihan itu?

* * *

 ** _-TBC-_**

 ** _Yiha! Selesai dengan 5K+! Ini kebetulan yang luar biasa menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan 28 halaman. Dan banyak scene NC bertebaran. Maafkan Vanilla jika NC-nya aneh, jujur aja, pas baca ulang, Vanilla malah merinding sendiri, aduh. Pernah baca seh, tapi kalo buat NC yng runtut banget, maaf ya Vanilla bukannya sok alim, tapi emang belum di ketik aja udah keringat dingin #pingsanseketika._**

 ** _Chapter ini merupakan remake dari FF Sweetest Mistake dengan cast Se Hun, Jong Woon, dan Hyun Hoon (OC). Jadi kalo misalkan ada nama yang gak ke edit mohon dimaafkan. FF ini juga pernah Vanilla publish di note FB Cuma twoshoot dan di private. Yang pernah Vanilla tag di fb dan baca FF itu pasti gak asing sama adegan NC di chapter 12 ini._**

 ** _Dan selamat ulang tahun Kakak Mphi tersayang, maaf ya gak bisa kasih hadiah apa-apa, anggap aja chapter ini hadiah buat ulang tahun Tae-Tae. Cie udah 21 (usia Korea) dan 20 (usia internasional). Semoga makin gesrek, dan makin banyak moment sama Kookie. Mbak mencintaimu, Tae Hyung-ie :*_**

 ** _D_** _ **apat kabar katanya TaeGi koleps itu kaya ada kretek-kretek sakit gitu. Khawarir banget pas denger dua anggota mengalami kelelahan, dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Bahkan konser di Kobe juga terpaksa batal. Dan Jung Kook-ie, kelinci manisku sempet nangis juga pas nyanyi bagian Tae, kan -_- tapi, Vanilla salut sama BigHit yang ambil keputusan hebat, rela membatalkan konser untuk kesembuhan TaeGi. Gak bisa salahin siapapun dalam perkara TaeGi sakit. Konsekuensi karena jam terbang mereka udah tinggi ya memang kesehatan, kurangnya istirahat. Vanilla Cuma berharap, mereka sehat, itu aja ^^**_

 ** _Silahkan kasih Vanilla hadiah yang manis, mau di cium juga boleh #kabur._**

 ** _-peluk cium-_**

 ** _Vanilla Sky_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **A Story by**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Warning**

 **Telat banget Vanilla tau kok, hihihi**

 **Maaf ya, fokus ke duet maut garap Kekasih abadi, FF ini terabaikan -_- sebelumnya Vanilla mau ucapin makasih banget karena masih mau review yang demi apa NC di chapter kemarin gagal total, banyak TYPO lagi -_-**

 **Masalah TYPO, kan, udah Vanilla jelasin kali chapter kemarin Vanilla copy paste scene NC-nya dari FF Sweetest Mistake-nya Vanilla, yang memang itu couplenya straigh -_- maaf ya #sungkeman**

 **Vanilla juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat reviewnya, saran, atau pendapat teman-teman soal FF ini. Makasih banyak ^^ mewakili pertanyaan kenapa kok tentang hubungan gay-nya gampang banget padahal di Korea sana hal itu masih tabu? Iya, betul sekali, di sana memang belum melegalkan hubungan LGBT lho. Simplenya sih, Vanilla bukan orang yang mau mikir keras, hihihi. Apa yang ada di otak idenya ya Vanilla tulis, begitupun sama soal hubungan merekanya ambil yang mainstream aja, gak terlalu banyak konflik sampe akhirnya isi Ffnya malah kemana-mana, kan.**

 **Tapi makasih ya, apapun itu reviewnya, saran, kritik, mau bantu ide juga mangga, Vanilla pasti seneng pisan ^^**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _..._**

 _-preview-_

 _"_ _Mengapa sesakit ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."_

 _Tanpa sadar, pertama kalinya Won Woo menangis. Beberapa kali isakan kecil itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Won Woo akui pengkhianatan Jung Kook benar-benar menyakiti dirinya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Jung-ie. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau milikku! Tidak ada Tae Hyung. Yang ada hanya aku di hatimu. Argh!" Won Woo memekik kesal, tangannya terus menerus memukul kemudi, menyebabkan lengkingan klakson pun ikut berbunyi._

 _Jika ia mendapat satu pilihan antara melepas Jung Kook dan tetap meneruskan pertunangan itu meskipun tanpa cinta. Masih bisakah ia menentukan pilihan itu?_

* * *

 **...**

Festival kampus diadakan besok, seluruh mahasiswa yang akan memeriahkan ajang tahunan unviversitas pun tampak sangat sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Termasuk Tae Hyung dan yang lain. Tidak ada waktu santai untuk hari ini hingga besok saat acara pelaksanaan. Tae Hyung, Jung Kook, Seok Jin, Yoon Gi, dan Nam Joon sedang berlatih vocal. Sementara Ho Seok sendiri berlatih tarian solo, seharusnya Ji Min ada di sini, bersamanya, berlatih hingga tak jarang adu mulut pun tak bisa dihindari.

Ho Seok menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu, empat jam ia habiskan untuk berlatih memang melelahkan, apalagi tarian kontemporer bukan tarian yang bisa dianggap gampang; meskipun Ho Seok sendiri adalah seorang _dancer_ hebat.

Ia tersenyum, coba saja ada Ji Min, mungkin latihan kali ini akan lebih mudah. Ji Min pernah menggeluti tarian kontemporer selama di sekolah menengah atas, dan tentu saja si pendek yang tampan itu adalah siswa terbaik di bidang tari kontemporer, dan bahkan Ji Min pernah mewakili sekolahnya dulu untuk ajang tari tersebut.

"Jim, kupikir tarian seperti ini mudah, tapi nyata—"

"Kau payah, _Hyung_."

Seseorang yang kini berbicara tepat di belakang sukses membuat Ho Seok hampir menjatuhkan botol air mineral yang hendak ia minum. Dengan kikuk dan masih terkejut Ho Seok pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok yang menenteng ransel di bahu kiri.

"Apa seperti itu caramu menyambutku?"

"J-Jim..."

"Ya, ini aku. Kau pikir aku siapa, hantu, _huh_?"

Sesantai mungkin Ji Min melangkah mendekati Ho Seok dan duduk di samping pemuda lebih tua darinya itu. Ho Seok sendiri masih diam dengan pandangan kaku menatap Ji Min.

"Jim, sejak kapan kau..."

Lagi-lagi Ji Min memotong ucapan Ho Seok. "Sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Dan aku sengaja tak memberitahu kalian tentang kedatanganku," ucap Ji Min santai yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu beasiswamu bagaimana?"

Si tampan berambut jingga itu merebahkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Ho Seok. "Tidak jadi kuambil, _Hyung_. Maka dari itu aku pulang. Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan satu pelukan selamat datang untukku?"

 _Pletak._ Satu pukulan Ho Seok daratkan di kepala Ji Min. Gemas rasanya sampai ia ingin sekali membunuh pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu, aku bahkan hampir mati karena perasaan bersalah setelah kau pergi tanpa berpamitan pada kami semua!"

Terkekeh, kemudian Ji Min mendekatkan kepalanya, dan menyandarkan di bahu kanan Ho Seok. "Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku sepertinya berhasil, kan, membuatmu seperti itu?"

"Jim!"

"Iya, aku hanya bergurau."

Hening sejenak, sampai pada saat Ho Seok mengusap lembut kepala Ji Min yang masih bersandar nyaman di bahunya. "Jim."

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Maafkan aku."

Lagi, Ji Min tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang perlu kumaafkan. Semuanya sudah berlalu, _Hyung_."

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau masih terus membicarakan hal itu, bersiap saja aku akan kembali merebut Yoon Gi _Hyung_ darimu, _eoh_!"

"Ya!"

" _Hyung_..."

"Eum."

"Terima kasih."

Ho Seok menoleh, menatap Ji Min dengan ekor matanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menjaga Yoon Gi _Hyung_ dan membahagiakannya."

Ho Seok tidak menjawab, ia diam dan tak ada yang tahu arti dari diamnya seorang Jung Ho Seok sekarang. Jujur saja, perasaan bersalah masih membuat Ho Seok dihantui bayang-bayang tersebut. Terlebih, baik Yoon Gi maupun Ji Min, keduanya adalah orang yang Ho Seok sayangi.

" _Hyung_ mau berjanji satu hal padaku, tidak?"

"Apa itu, Jim?"

"Bahagiakan Yoon Gi _Hyung_. Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Sekesal apapun kau dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya, tetap bersabarlah."

"Tentu, Jim. Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan menjaganya. Lalu, kedatanganmu ke sini untuk apa?"

Ji Min yang kali ini memukul kepala Ho Seok. "Tentu saja untuk kuliah, bodoh! Aku bahkan masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di sini, _Hyung_. Kepergianku kemarin itu hanya untuk berlibur dan menenangkan diri. Ya, aku tahu itu tindakan pengecut, tapi buktinya perasaanku sekarang sedikit lebih lega."

"Lalu, apakah yang lain sudah tahu kau di sini?"

Ji Min menggeleng, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ho Seok. " _Hyung_ mau bantu aku memberi kejutan untuk mereka, kan?"

Dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan, Ho Seok pun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

* * *

...

Jung Kook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, memejamkan matanya, sampai sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Tae..."

Rupanya itu Tae Hyung. Ia duduk di samping Jung Kook setelah memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin untuk Jung Kook. Jujur saja, sejak kejadian di toilet kafe tempo lalu, baik Jung Kook maupun Tae Hyung memang jarang bertemu. Jung Kook yang sengaja menghindar dari Tae Hyung. Perasaannya masih campur aduk. Kesal, marah, dan kecewa, tentu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jung- _ie_?"

Jung Kook mengangguk, kemudian tangannya membuka tutup kaleng yang diberikan Tae Hyung tadi dan meminum isinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang."

Jung Kook tak lagi bertanya pada Tae Hyung, membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi canggung. Tae Hyung tentu saja masih merasa bersalah akibat tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan pada Jung Kook di kafe waktu itu. Setelah kejadian tersebut, Jung Kook memang tak menghubungi Tae Hyung, bahkan ponselnya sengaja ia matikan, membuat Tae Hyung uring-uringan beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf..." masih diam, Jung Kook hanya menunggu Tae Hyung berbicara. "Maafkan aku, sayang," kali ini Jung Kook dapat melihat langsung melalui mata Tae Hyung bahwa ucapan itu bukan hanya sebatas omong kosong belaka, melainkan itu ucapan tulus.

"Tae, sebenarnya aku—"

Deringan ponsel Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook menghentikan ucapannya. "Mama menelepon. Aku angkat sebentar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Jung Kook mengangguk, menatap Tae Hyung yang sedang menerima telepon yang katanya dari sang Mama. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi Tae Hyung berubah kesal atau sesekali terkejut. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Setelah beberapa menit menerima panggilan, akhirnya Tae Hyung kembali duduk di samping Jung Kook.

"Ada apa?" Jung Kook mulai penasaran.

"Dia... kembali."

Dia? Siapa yang dimaksud Tae Hyung? Jung Kook semakin bingung, apalagi saat ini Tae Hyung tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Mengapa sulit sekali rasanya, Jung- _ie_?"

"Ada apa, Tae? Bisakah kau ceritakan?"

"Na Ra, kembali."

Gadis yang menjadi kekasih Tae Hyung, Han Na Ra kembali. Tentu saja Jung Kook terkejut, permasalahan dengan Won Woo saja belum menemukan titik terang, sekarang mereka harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Na Ra kembali. Itu artinya masalah baru akan dimulai. Lalu, apa yang harus Jung Kook lakukan?

"Jung- _ie_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jung Kook tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap Tae Hyung yang sama kacau seperti dirinya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Jung Kook sembari tersenyum.

"Aku harus pulang. Tidak apa-apa, kan, jika aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini?"

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Ya, Tae. Pergilah."

Setelah kepergian Tae Hyung yang terburu-buru, Jung Kook kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, rasanya lemas bukan main. Ini memang sebuah kesalahan besar, ia seperti memakan buah simalakama. Jika tetap bertahan, tentu saja akan banyak pihak yang tersakiti dan kecewa. Jika berhenti pun, Jung Kook tidak bisa. Perasaannya pada Tae Hyung semakin besar. Tanpa sadar Jung Kook menangis. Menyembunyikan kepala di antara kedua pahanya yang ditekuk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

* * *

...

"Mengapa tidak dihabiskan, sayang? Padahal Na Ra sudah bersusah payah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Tae Hyung menatap Na Ra, gadis itu tetap sama, cantik seperti dulu. Tae Hyung tidak pernah berniat menyakiti hati Na Ra. Jika saja dulu ia tak membohongi perasaannya terhadap mendiang adiknya. Mungkin Na Ra tidak akan pernah terlibat di dalamnya.

"Tae, apa kau sakit?" belaian jemari Na Ra di tangannya membuat Tae Hyung terkesiap.

"Aku baik-baik saja," hanya itu yang diucapkan Tae Hyung.

"Apa kau mau buah, Tae?"

Tae Hyung tetap diam, tatapannya terus tertuju pada Na Ra. Sebenarnya Na Ra bukannya bodoh, hanya saja ia tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun setelah kejadian Jung Kook meninggal. Na Ra tahu jika Tae Hyung tidak pernah mencintainya. Na Ra tahu bagaimana perasaan Tae Hyung terhadap adiknya. Tetapi, gadis itu tetap berusaha keras, mempertahankan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya. Mempertahankan Tae Hyung, dan berharap suatu saat pria tampan itu melihatnya.

"Na, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang."

Na Ra tak terkejut dengan sikap dingin Tae Hyung. Dengan patuh ia mengangguk, dan meraih mantel miliknya yang tersampir di sofa. Setelah berpamitan dengan Mama Tae Hyung, Na Ra pun segera diantar Tae Hyung menuju apartemennya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di sini, Tae? Kudengar kau masih tetap sama, mahasiswa berprestasi di kampus."

"Kau berlebihan, Na."

Na Ra terkekeh. "Sayang sekali waktu itu kau menolak beasiswa ke Amerika."

"Ya, dan itu pilihan terbaik menurutku. Karena dengan tidak perginya aku ke sana, Mama tidak kesepian di rumah."

Na Ra tahu Tae Hyung berbohong. "Bukan karena kau berat melupakan, Jung Kook."

Mobil yang Tae Hyung kendarai mendadak berhenti. Ucapan Na Ra membuat Tae Hyung menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Na Ra. "Jangan ungkit hal yang bukan menjadi urusanmu," ujar Tae Hyung dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu menjadi urusanku juga! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja ketika seseorang merampas milikku, _huh_! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat orang lain berhasil mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku!"

"Yang kau bicarakan bukan orang lain, Han Na Ra. Dia adikku!" hening, Tae Hyung berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Tapi dia merebutmu dariku, Jeon Tae Hyung! Dia mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku! Dia..."

"Cukup! Kau, tidak seharusnya menyeret Jung Kook dalam permasalahan kita. Demi Tuhan, yang kita bicarakan ini orang yang sudah meninggal, Na!"

"Aku membencinya! Tidak peduli dia masih hidup atau sudah mati!"

Na Ra turun dari mobil Tae Hyung, menghentikan taksi, dan meninggalkan Tae Hyung di sisi trotoar yang sepi.

"Argh! Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini..."

* * *

...

Jung Kook turun dari mobil, hari ini Won Woo sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk mengantar Jung Kook sebelum ia pergi ke Bandara menjemput kedua orang tuanya, dan tentu saja orang tua Jung Kook juga. Semua sepakat, tadinya pesta pertunangan Jung Kook dan Won Woo akan diadakan besok, tetapi karena itu terlalu cepat dan sangat mendadak, maka kedua bilah pihak keluarga setuju pesta pertunangan Jung Kook dan Won Woo di adakan akhir minggu ini, yang artinya empat hari lagi.

Jung Kook tak banyak berbicara, selain gugup dengan festival kampus, ia juga memikirkan Tae Hyung, bahkan pria itu pun tak menghubunginya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur seperti biasanya.

" _Baby."_

Jung Kook menoleh, menatap Won Woo yang membelai lembut pipinya. "Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau ingin turun sendiri dari mobil atau aku yang bukakan pintunya?"

"Sendiri saja. Oh ya, jam berapa pesawat Mama dan Papa mendarat?"

"Dua jam lagi, sayang. Kau fokus saja dengan festival kampus. Aku yang akan menjemput mereka."

Setelah turun dari mobil, Jung Kook melambaikan tangan pada Won Woo yang melajukan mobilnya berbalik arah.

Ia berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, belum cukup ramai mahasiswa yang datang, mungkin karena ini juga masih lumayan pagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang memang masih lengang. Biasanya Yoon Gi atau Seok Jin yang sudah datang lebih dulu, tetapi sekarang justru dirinya yang datang lebih pagi.

Mengecek ponselnya, masih belum ada tanda jika Tae Hyung menghubunginya. Jung Kook lalu menekan tombol dengan nama Tae Hyung, mencoba menghubungi Tae Hyung bukan suatu kesalahan sepertinya.

"Kau di mana, Tae?"

 _"_ _Sedang menuju perjalanan ke kampus, ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi, sayang?"_

"Tidak, hanya heran sejak semalam kau tidak menghubungiku. Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Tae Hyung. _"Akan kuceritakan nanti setelah selesai festival kampus, oke. Apa kau sudah sarapan? Mau kubelikan kue ikan kesukaanmu, sayang?_ "

"Jika tidak keberatan."

 _"_ _Tidak aka keberatan selama itu kau yang meminta, Baby."_

"Jangan mulai, Tae."

Tae Hyung terkikik di seberang telepon. Menggoda Jung Kook memang menyenangkan. Mungkin jika ia sekarang sedang berada didekat Jung Kook bisa ia pastikan bahwa wajah kekasihnya itu pasti merona cantik.

 _"_ _Tunggu aku, sayang."_

"Ya, Tae. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Aku mencintaimu."

 _"_ _Aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Sampai nanti."_

* * *

...

"Kalian siap?" panitia penyelenggara festival memberi intrupsi pada Tae Hyung dan kawan-kawan, kelimanya kemudian berjalan gugup menuju panggung. Meski ini bukan kali pertama untuk Tae Hyung, Seok Jin, Nam Joon, atau bahkan Yoon Gi, tetapi mereka tetap saja gugup bukan main. Apalagi untuk Jung Kook sendiri, berdiri di atas panggung, tampil di depan banyak orang adalah kali pertama baginya. Gugup tentu saja. Tetapi, Tae Hyung dan yang lain selalu menguatkan bahwa mereka mampu tampil dengan sempurna sebagai tim.

Bagian pertama Jung Kook yang bernyanyi, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Tae Hyung, lalu disusul Yoon Gi dan Nam Joon yang melengkapi bagian dengan rapp mereka yang sempurna, dan sebagai penutup Seok Jin lah yang mengambil bagian. Semua di luar dugaan, mahasiswa lain begitu terpukau menyaksikan penampilan mereka. Jung Kook bahkan nyaris tak percaya bahwa penampilan mereka sukses total.

Mereka membungkuk, setelahnya pergi dari atas panggung. Penampilan terakhir, yang paling dinantikan adalah penampilan Ho Seok yang akan melakukan pertunjukan tarian kontemporer. Tae Hyung dan yang lain juga tak kalah penasaran, sebab Ho Seok tidak pernah memperbolehkan mereka semua melihatnya saat berlatih. Seperti apa penampilan Ho Seok? Apakah penampilan kali ini akan se _keren_ penampilan bersama Ji Min di festival tahun lalu.

Semua hening, menunggu Ho Seok untuk berdiri di atas panggung.

"Dua..."

Mendadak riuh suasana di dalam ruangan yang dipakai untuk acara festival kampus. Semua yang berada di sana terkejut. Ho Seok menari bukan sendiri melainkan bersama orang lain yang menggunakan topeng. Mereka bertanya-tanya, sibuk menerka siapa yang berada dibalik topeng itu.

" _Hyung_... siapa yang bersama Ho Seok _Hyung_ di panggung? Apakah itu..."

Saat musik berhenti, seseorang yang mengenakan topeng kemudian berjalan ke depan panggung. Yoon Gi bahkan sempat menahan napasnya karena penasaran.

"JI MIN!"

Ya, itu Park Ji Min. Senyumannya masih sama, semanis kembang gula favorit Yoon Gi. Tatapannya pun masih sama, sehangat sinar mentari di musim semi. Ji Min kembali, dengan tatapan polos dan senyumannya yang menggemaskan.

"Senang bertemu kalian kembali."

Tepuk tangan dari penonton membuat Ji Min benar-benar terharu. Ia sadar sifat pengecutnya benar-benar membuatnya malu. Pergi hanya karena ia kalah mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai adalah hal yang bodoh. Tetapi, Ji Min juga manusia biasa, perasaan kecewa membuatnya benar-benar tak punya nyali untuk menghadapi Ho Seok dan Yoon Gi pada waktu itu.

"Halo, Yoon Gi _Hyung_ , Nam Joon _Hyung_ , Seok Jin _Hyung_ , Tae Hyung, dan Jung Kook. Kalian benar-benar tidak merindukanku, ya?"

Spontan, kelima pemuda yang Ji Min sebutkan namanya itu berlari menaiki panggung. Memeluk Ji Min secara bersamaan.

"Ji Min, bodoh! Kupukul bokongmu jika berani kabur lagi!" pekik mereka kompak.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Ini awal konflik antara Tae Hyung – Na Ra – Jung Kook – Won Woo dimulai.

Chapter depan full mereka berempat. Chapter ini Vanilla sadar kok monoton, garing, alurnya aneh. Tapi emang belum mau munculin konflik sih di sini, baru munculin Na Ra sama Ji Min, hihihi

Yang minta Ji Min balik, Vanilla udah kabulin ya ini ^^

Maaf kalo updatenya ngaret, maaf kalo lama, maaf kalo gak seru. Vanilla udah berusaha bagi waktu sama kerjaan juga. Jadi gak bisa terus konsen sama nulis, tapi justru tanggungjawab kerjaan malah diabaikan -_-

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas review, saran, kritik, dan idenya yang teman-teman. Maaf, lagi-lagi Vanilla kurang ajar karena gak bisa balas reviewnya -_- Vanilla minta maaf banget.

-peluk cium-

Vanilla Sky


	14. Chapter 14

**Saigomade** (Until The End)

 **A Story by**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **...**

 ** _-PREVIEW-_**

 _"_ _Halo, Yoon Gi Hyung, Nam Joon Hyung, Seok Jin Hyung, Tae Hyung, dan Jung Kook. Kalian benar-benar tidak merindukanku, ya?"_

 _Spontan, kelima pemuda yang Ji Min sebutkan namanya itu berlari menaiki panggung. Memeluk Ji Min secara bersamaan._

 _"_ _Ji Min, bodoh! Kupukul bokongmu jika berani kabur lagi!" pekik mereka kompak._

...

Berkumpul di apartemen Ji Min setelah festival kampus selesai. Malam ini mereka semua memutuskan untuk menginap di sana. Sedikit berpesta, memesan ayam goreng dengan soju. Ji Min senang melihat kebahagiaan yang sekarang berada di depan matanya, menyaksikan semua sahabatnya berkumpul, saling mengejek, dan bahkan memukul satu sama lain. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Cinta memang penting, tapi persahabatan tentu yang paling utama.

"Jim, kau melamun lagi."

Ji Min tersentak, kemudian melirik Ho Seok yang merangkulnya. Ya, ia memang sempat membenci Ho Seok, bahkan sangat membenci pemuda itu. Tetapi itu semua tak sebanding dengan pengorbanan Ho Seok selama ini. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak Yoon Gi, Ho Seok, atau dirinya sendiri.

Ini takdir yang harus ia terima. Sekeras apapun ia ingin mengubah, meminta, atau bahkan merebut kembali kebahagiaan Ho Seok, semua tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

" _Hyung,_ antar aku membeli ayam dan beberapa soju di depan," pinta Ji Min pada Ho Seok.

"Tentu saja."

Ji Min dan Ho Seok pergi, meninggalkan Yoon Gi yang masih sibuk bermain kartu dengan Nam Joon dan Seok Jin. Di sinilah Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung, memutuskan untuk pergi menuju balkon apartemen Ji Min.

"Jung- _ie_..."

Jung Kook menoleh, menatap Tae Hyung dari samping. "Ya?"

"Seandainya saja kita tidak bertemu, pasti kau tidak akan berada dalam kesulitan."

Jung Kook kesulitan mencerna ucapan Tae Hyung. "Maksudmu apa, Tae?"

"Ayo berpisah..."

Terdiam, Jung Kook mematung, dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada Tae Hyung. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Seseorang, tolong tampar Jung Kook sekarang juga.

Aliran darahnya berdesir, degupan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, kelopak matanya bahkan telah menjatuhkan sebutir airmata. Jung Kook bingung, perkataan Tae Hyung terlalu cepat, menohok hatinya.

"Kenapa?" itulah yang bisa Jung Kook ucapkan. Ini rasanya tak bisa dipercaya dan membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Sementara itu, Tae Hyung dengan susah payah mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jung Kook.

"Aku bosan padamu."

Kalimat itu yang membuat Jung Kook hampir limbung, kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ini adalah kalimat yang benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Tae Hyung mampu melakukan hal semenyakitkan ini padanya?

"Kubilang aku bosan."

Mudah sekali Tae Hyung mengatakan hal tersebut, di saat ia berhasil mengambil separuh hati Jung Kook. Bahkan kini Tae Hyung menganggapnya seperti barang, jika sudah tak terpakai, dengan mudah ia dilupakan dan dibuang.

"Apa selama ini kau hanya menjadikanku alat pemuas nafsumu?"

Tae Hyung tak menjawab. Ia justru berdiri dan memilih membelakangi Jung Kook. Tae Hyung menghela napasnya dalam. Dan...

"Jika itu julukan yang pantas untukmu, sepertinya iya." Tae Hyung kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha tersenyum normal.

"Jadi... kau! Brengsek!" Jung Kook memukuli Tae Hyung tanpa ampun. Dan Tae Hyung tetap bergeming, sampai pada saat dirinya mencengkram tangan Jung Kook erat.

"Kau tak lebih dari pemuda murahan. Dan sekarang aku bosan, jadi... aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Apa kurang jelas? Aku bosan, Kim Jung Kook."

Jung Kook masih berusaha mencari celah kebohongan dari tatapan Tae Hyung. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa melihat itu. Apakah Tae Hyung benar-benar mengatakan hal ini? Benarkah semua ucapan menyakitkan itu berasal dari mulut Tae Hyung?

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku muak melihatmu. Selamat tinggal."

Kini, Jung Kook hanya mampu menangis saat Tae Hyung meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Aku salah menilaimu, Tae Hyung- _ah_. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh..."

Jung Kook limbung, tubuhnya luruh di lantai. Ia menangis tersedu. Bahkan pertengkarannya dengan Tae Hyung membuat ketiga pemuda yang tengah bermain kartu di ruang tengah terdiam seperti patung. Mereka terkejut dengan ini. Tidak adakah yang mau menjelaskan ini pada Yoon Gi, Seok Jin, atau pun Nam Joon?

Yoon Gi dengan cepat berdiri, berjalan menuju balkon, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Jung Kook yang bergetar. Mengalirkan sedikit ketenangan pada Jung Kook.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jung- _ie_..." tangannya terus menepuk lembut punggung Jung Kook.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, _Hyung_..."

Yoon Gi mengerutkan kening, sekarang ia bisa menarik kesimpulan jika antara Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung memang ada hal istimewa.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang. Tidak apa."

Jung Kook kembali tersedu, kali ini isakannya semakin kencang, dan cukup membuat Nam Joon serta Seok Jin berlari menghambur menuju balkon.

Saat Tae Hyung pergi, ia berpapasan dengan Ho Seok dan Ji Min di lobi. Bahkan, kedua pemuda itu sempat memanggilnya, namun Tae Hyung tak mengindahkan teriakan Ji Min.

* * *

...

 _Pagi itu ia dan Won Woo bertemu, walaupun secara tak sengaja di samping gerbang kampus. Won Woo yang mengajak Tae Hyung berbicara sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kampus._

 _"_ _Lama tak bertemu, Tae Hyung-sshi."_

 _"_ _Ya, lumayan cukup lama setelah pertemuan kita di kafe waktu itu."_

 _Won Woo tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput kopinya, dan menatap nanar ke arah jalan. "Oh ya, kau akan hadir di pesta pertunanganku dengan Jung Kook, kan?"_

 _"_ _Ya, tentu saja," ucap Tae Hyung setenang mungkin._

 _"_ _Dulu, ketika Jung Kook memutuskan untuk kuliah lagi rasa cemasku bertambah karena aku takut ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, kupikir setelah ia kuliah, aku senang karena lambat laun, seperti yang diceritakan oleh dokter pribadi yang menangani Jung Kook, phobia yang dialami olehnya lambat laun berkurang, dan bahkan Jung Kook juga semakin bisa menguasai dirinya lebih baik. Terima kasih."_

 _Tae Hyung mengernyit, merasa bingung dengan ucapan Won Woo. "Mengapa kau berterima kasih padaku?"_

 _Won Woo tersenyum. "Karena telah menjaga Jung Kook-ku," ada penegasan dari pengucapan nama 'Jung Kook', dan itu jelas membuat Tae Hyung tak nyaman._

 _"_ _Kapan pesta pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan, Won Woo-sshi?"_

 _"_ _Empat hari lagi. Tadinya aku ingin segera mengikat Jung Kook, menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya. Tetapi mengingat bahwa ia ingin lulus kuliah lebih dulu, maka orang tua kami pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan lebih dulu."_

 _Tae Hyung menelan ludah, lidahnya kaku bukan main, apalagi sekarang ekspresi Won Woo terlihat seperti tengah mengintimidasi dirinya._

 _"_ _Tae Hyung-sshi..."_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _Won Woo menghela napasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jauhi Jung Kook."_

 _Tae Hyung tentu saja terkejut, atas dasar apa Won Woo melarangnya untuk tetap bersama dengan Jung Kook?_

 _"_ _Aku tahu semuanya. Toilet kafe, saat di parkiran kafe Jong Woon Hyung, aku... melihat semua yang kalian lakukan!" kali ini Won Woo benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangannya terkepal, bahkan napasnya juga benar-benar memburu. "Aku tahu semua yang kalian lakukan di belakangku!" sungguh batinnya perih bukan main, dikhianati oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai merupakan pukulan terberat bagi Won Woo._

 _"_ _Aku..."_

 _"_ _Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan, Jung Kook?" lagi, Won Woo memotong ucapan Tae Hyung._

 _"_ _Enam bulan ini."_

 _"_ _Dan kau, memanfaatkan keadaan dan cinta Jung Kook juga untuk mengambil apa yang tak seharusnya kau ambil, kan, Tae Hyung-sshi."_

 _Tae Hyung tahu ke arah mana arti dari ucapan Won Woo. "Aku mencintainya," dengan tegas ia mengucapkan itu di depan Won Woo tanpa takut sedikit pun._

 _"_ _Dan bukan berarti_ _—_ _oh astaga bajingan ini! Bahkan aku pun mati-matian menjaganya, tapi kau!"_

 _"_ _Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Menjauhinya? Meninggalkannya, begitu?"_

 _"_ _Ya, tinggalkan dia. Atau Na Ra yang menderita."_

 _Tae Hyung hampir melayangkan pukulan di wajah Won Woo, tapi ia menahannya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu, Jeon Won Woo?"_

 _"_ _Kau hanya tinggal memilih, Jeon Tae Hyung. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, tentang kekasih wanitamu juga. Kau mungkin bisa saja meniduri Jung Kook karena dia tidak akan hamil. Tapi bagaimana jika kita bertukar tempat saja, aku akan memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk meniduri Na Ra, dan membuatnya gila."_

 _Ancaman Won Woo benar-benar gila. Tae Hyung kali ini tak bisa menahannya. Ia langsung melayangkan tinju di rahang Won Woo. Memukul pria itu membabi buta._

 _"_ _Kau ingin mati, huh!"_

 _Dengan perasaan tanpa bersalah sedikit pun Won Woo terkekeh. "Kau hanya tinggal memilih salah satu, Jeon Tae Hyung. Saat ini beberapa orang yang aku perintahkan sedang menuju ke tempat wanitamu berada, mungkin beberapa saat lagi mereka akan sampai."_

 _Tae Hyung bergetar, ini sungguh pilihan yang sulit. Jung Kook, pemuda itu benar-benar Tae Hyung cintai, bahkan ia rela menukar nyawanya dengan apapun asal Jung Kook selamat. Tetapi Na Ra, gadis itu tidak bersalah, ia tidak seharusnya melibatkan Na Ra pada permasalahan ini._

 _"_ _Bagaimana? Melepaskan Jung Kook atau menyelamatkan Na Ra?"_

 _Tae Hyung masih diam, otaknya mendadak tidak bisa berfungsi untuk memikirkan hal tersebut._

 _"_ _Aku..."_

 _Won Woo menyeringai, posisinya masih berada di bawah tubuh Tae Hyung. "Ya, Jeon Tae Hyung?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan Jung Kook!"_

* * *

...

tiga hari berlalu, detik-detik menuju pesta pertunangan Jung Kook pun semakin dekat. Tae Hyung, sejak malam itu tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri di depan Jung Kook atau pun sahabatnya yang lain. Bahkan Ji Min tak pernah bosan menghubunginya, tetapi Tae Hyung terus mengabaikannya.

Di sini, Tae Hyung berada, di pantai favoritnya bersama mendiang adiknya. Langit bertabur bintang, deburan ombak, dan hembusan angin membuat Tae Hyung merasa damai. Ya, mungkin semua orang—terutama Jung Kook—pasti menganggapnya pengecut. Tetapi, pilihan yang ditawarkan Won Woo benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa memilih salah satu.

Jung Kook, bagaimana kabar si manis sekarang? Hati Tae Hyung mencelos ketika pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian Jung Kook menangis. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud membuat Jung Kook terluka. Ia melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi Na Ra. Jika ia memilih Jung Kook, mungkin Na Ra akan hancur. Tetapi sekarang, justru saat dirinya memilih melindungi Na Ra, Jung Kook lah yang sangat terluka.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sebutir airmata telah lebih dulu menetes mewakili betapa rapuhnya Tae Hyung saat ini. Terkadang ia ingin sekali mengutuk takdir, atau bahkan mengutuk Tuhan yang menciptakan takdir rumit untuknya. Tetapi, apa dengan seperti itu semua akan kembali membaik?

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini bukan Ji Min atau sahabatnya yang lain, tetapi Na Ra yang menghubungi Tae Hyung. Dengan cepat Tae Hyung segera mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Tae, kau di mana? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

Suara Na Ra di seberang telepon sana Tae Hyung yakini begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Na?"

 _"_ _Aku khawatir padamu, bodoh! Kau... bagaimana bisa pergi tanpa memberiku pesan, huh?"_

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri. Maafkan aku, Na." hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Na Ra di sana. "Na, kau masih ada di sana?"

 _"_ _Tae, bisakah kita bertemu?"_ pinta Na Ra dengan suara ragu.

"Apa mendesak?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Apa besok kau ada waktu?"

Tae Hyung terdiam, namun ia mengangguk tanpa Na Ra ketahui. "Ya, besok aku akan menemuimu di apartemen."

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa besok, Tae."_

* * *

...

"Bajingan itu! Bagaimana bisa Tae Hyung dan kau merahasiakan ini pada kami, Jung- _ie_?!" Nam Joon yang jarang sekali berbicara kali ini angkat suara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian merahasiakan ini dari kami, huh? Jika sudah begini, mau tak mau kami pun harus ikut campur dalam masalah kalian," kali ini Seok Jin yang berbicara.

"Maaf, _Hyung_..." sementara itu, Jung Kook sendiri tak sanggup melakukan pembelaan apapun.

"Jung- _ie_..."

Jung Kook menengadah, menatap Yoon Gi yang kini mengusap lembut rambutnya. "Ya, _Hyung_."

"Kau mencintai, Tae Hyung?"

Kembali, si manis menundukkan wajahnya. Nama Tae Hyung entah mengapa menjadi lebih sensitif terdengar di telinganya. Apalagi setelah Tae Hyung mencacinya dengan kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku akan bertunangan, tidak seharusnya memikirkan yang lain," sangkalnya.

"Kau bahagia?" itu Ji Min yang bertanya.

"Bahagia atau tidak bukankah sekarang tidak lagi penting, Jim _Hyung_? Jika aku terus mengharapkan Tae Hyung, apakah ia akan kembali? Tentu tidak." Ji Min yang kali ini bungkam. "Aku hanya perlu membiasakan diri lagi seperti dulu; sebelum mengenal Tae Hyung. Kupikir aku bisa, dan tentu akan baik-baik saja."

Semua memandang Jung Kook dengan tatapan iba. Bagaimana bisa pemuda semanis ini harus memiliki kisah cinta yang menyakitkan?

"Aku harus melanjutkan hidup, ada atau tanpa Tae Hyung."

Yoon Gi tak kuasa menahan tangis sejak tadi, akhirnya pemuda cantik itu memeluk Jung Kook begitu erat dengan terisak lirih. "Maafkan Tae Hyung, _Bunny_..."

Jung Kook sendiri tidak berkata apapun, bahkan untuk menangis pun rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup. "Besok, datanglah ke pesta pertunanganku."

* * *

...

Beberapa jam lagi menuju pertunangan Jung Kook dan Won Woo. Di sini justru Tae Hyung tampak gelisah, ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekalutannya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, membenci dirinya yang tak berdaya bahkan untuk sekedar mempertahankan Jung Kook.

"Tae..."

Na Ra, gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Tae Hyung, menatapnya iba. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia berlari untuk memeluk tubuh Tae Hyung.

"Maaf..." Tae Hyung tetap bungkam, mengunci mulutnya untuk tak mengeluarkan apapun. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Na Ra melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Tae Hyung yang terlihat menyedihkan di matanya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu hancur, Na..."

"Dengan melepaskan Jung Kook ke tangan pria tak berhati itu?"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Jika aku tidak melepaskan Jung Kook, maka kau yang akan celaka!" pekik Tae Hyung disisa tenaganya.

"Dasar bodoh. Hanya karena kau takut aku celaka, justru kau mengirim orang yang kau cintai ke tangan psikopat seperti Won Woo."

Tae Hyung akhirnya limbung, sejak tadi ia menahan mati-matian rasa lemas yang melanda tubuhnya. Bukan karena ia tak mendapatkan asupan nutrisi pada tubuhnya, melainkan memikirkan Jung Kook yang justru membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Kau mencintainya, kan, Tae?"

Na Ra mengusap bahu Tae Hyung yang kini bergetar hebat. Jung Kook hebat, ini kali pertama Na Ra melihat Tae Hyung menangis seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari Ibunya. Jujur saja ia merasa marah, karena lagi-lagi ada Jung Kook lain yang berhasil merebut hati Tae Hyung darinya. Tetapi, setelah Yoon Gi menceritakan semua padanya kemarin, Na Ra sadar, sekuat apapun ia berusaha membuat Tae Hyung hanya memandangnya seorang, pada kenyataannya dari awal Na Ra telah kalah.

"Kali ini dengarkan aku."

Na Ra kemudian mulain menceritakan siapa Won Woo sebenarnya kepada Tae Hyung.

 _Won Woo, pria dengan segala obsesinya pada Jung Kook, membuat pria itu justru menjadi seorang pesakitan yang kejam; menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kenapa Na Ra tahu tentang Won Woo? Ada seseorang yang menceritakan tentang Won Woo padanya._

 _Jeon Won Woo, pernah tercatat sebagai pasien di rumah sakit jiwa pada usia 10 tahun ketika itu. melakukan tindakan kriminal, membunuh sahabat masa kecilnya, dan menyembunyikan mayatnya selama beberapa hari di kamarnya. Sejak saat itu, Won Woon kecil jadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa di Jepang. Memulihkan penyakit kejiwaan akibat obsesinya yang terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut hal-hal yang menurut Won Woo adalah miliknya._

 _Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika usianya menginjak ke-15 tahun, Won Woo dinyatakan sembuh, dan bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti remaja seusianya. Saat itulah Won Woo kecil bertemu dengan Jung Kook yang merupakan pasien pribadi ayahnya, dan mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu jika penyakit Won Woo belum pulih sepenuhnya, seperti seseorang yang berkpribadiaan ganda, ketika bersama Jung Kook ia akan bersikap lembut, bahkan tak jarang Won Woo begitu melindungi Jung Kook. Tetapi, sifat aslinya akan muncul jika ia sudah berada di rumah, Won Woo aku berubah kasar dan_ _mengerikan._

 ** _Obsesif Kompulsif Disorder_** _(OCD) adalah gangguan otak dan perilaku. Itulah yang dialami Won Woo. Fisiknya memang baik-baik saja, tetapi secara psikis, Won Woo sakit, ia bisa saja menghalalkan segala cara untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal lain seperti yang dilakukannya ketika itu._

"Selamatkan Jung Kook sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal seperti kau kehilangan adikmu, Tae."

Setelah mendengar cerita Na Ra, Tae Hyung sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Jika benar apa yang diceritakan Na Ra tentang Won Woo seperti itu kenyataannya, maka saat ini Jung Kook dalam bahaya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Jung Kook hidup bersama pria mengerikan seperti Won Woo.

"Pergilah Tae. Pergi dan selamatkan Jung Kook."

Tae Hyung bangkit. "Terima kasih, Na. Berbahagialah setelah ini."

Na Ra mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu, dan akan aku pastikan bahwa aku bisa mendapat pria yang lebih _keren_ darimu, Tuan Tae Hyung."

Setelah itu Tae Hyung pergi, meninggalkan Na Ra yang terdiam dengan tatapan sendu. Sembari mengulas senyumanya, Na Ra hanya bergumam. "Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Berbahagialah, Tae Hyung- _ie_."

* * *

...

Yoon Gi, Nam Joon, Seok Jin, Ho Seok, dan Ji Min tengah menunggu Jung Kook yang belum muncul. Pestanya sangat meriah, tentu saja karena keluarga Jung Kook maupun Won Woo memang keluarga kaya raya di Jepang. Tamu undangannya pun bukan tamu sembarang, mungkin hampir semua yang hadir adalah kolega bisnis atau kerabat.

"Apa Tae Hyung akan ke sini?" tanya Yoon Gi cemas.

"Kuharap Na Ra sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Tae Hyung," harap Nam Joon.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang bertugas sebagai MC mengumumkan bahwa acara pertunangan Won Woo dan Jung Kook akan segera dimulai. Di sana, semua memandang sosok Jung Kook dan Won Woo yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kelima sahabat Jung Kook semakin cemas manakala Tae Hyung belum muncul, bahkan berkali-kali Seok Jin mencoba menghubungi Tae Hyung dan hasilnya nihil. Ponsel Jung Kook tidak bisa dihubungi, panggilan Seok Jin hanya tersambung ke kotak suara.

Jung Kook dan Won Woo berhadapan, tangan Won Woo menggenggam jemari Jung Kook, bersiap akan melingkarkan cincin platina polos itu di jari manis Jung Kook. Namun...

"Lepaskan aku!"

Semua tamu undangan terkejut dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi di luar. Jung Kook sendiri langsung menghentakkan tangan Won Woo yang hampir saja memasukkan cincin di jarinya. Itu suara Tae Hyung, Jung Kook sangat yakin jika itu Tae Hyung.

"Jung Kook! Lepaskan aku!"

Lagi, Tae Hyung membrontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang-orang bertubuh kekar yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tae Hyung!"

Jung Kook berteriak, memanggil Tae Hyung yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu utama. Ketika Jung Kook akan melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh Won Woo. Dengan cepat Won Woo menarik Jung Kook dalam dekapannya, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya, dan...

"Jangan ada yang bergerak, atau akan aku pastikan peluru dalam pistol ini bersarang tepat di kepala Jung Kook!"

Semua orang yang berada di sana panik, Tae Hyung hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan Jung Kook, tetapi Won Woo justru menarik pelatu pistol itu dan menekannya di kepala Jung Kook.

"Berikan jalan atau kau akan melihat pemuda kesayanganmu ini mati dengan kepala pecah."

Semua orang menyingkir, Tae Hyung pun tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Won Woo pergi membawa Jung Kook. Tetapi sebelum Won Woo sampai ke pintu utama, tiba-tiba Ji Min melemparkan vas bunga ke punggung Won Woo, membuat pemuda itu memekik dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Ji Min, kemudian...

 _DOOR!_

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Hallo, ketemu lagi sama Vanilla. Maaf ya lama banget update lanjutannya -_-

Maaf kalo chapter ini juga pendek, maaf juga kalo chapter ini aneh, gak ngefeel, maafin ya -_-

Vanilla udah berusaha kembangin idenya, tapi hasilnya Cuma begini #pundung

Oh ya, dengan berat hati Vanilla mau umumin kalau FF ini akan selesai di chapter 15. Tenang, penggemar Vkook, Vanilla bakalan bawa FF baru kok selain kekasih abadi, ada FF baru hasil kolaborasi sama sahabat Vanilla juga nanti.

Terima kasih buat sambutannya sama FF ini, Vanilla nggak nyangka bakalan banyak yang suka, meskipun Vanilla tau kalau tulisan Vanilla masih jauh dari kata bagus, terima kasih atas saran, kritik, keluhannya. Terima kasih juga karena sampai saat ini FF ini masih ditunggu lanjutannya.

Vanilla sayang kalian semua #pelukdulu

Sampai jumpa di chapter ending nanti :*

 **-Vanilla Sky-**


	15. Chapter 15

**S** **aigomade** (Until The End)

 **A Story by**

 **Vanilla Sky**

 **Main cast :**

 ** _Jeon Jung Kook (Kim Jung Kook)_**

 ** _Kim Tae Hyung (Jeon Tae Hyung)_**

 ** _BTS members_**

 ** _Hurt/comfort; shou-ai; romance_**

 **VKOOK punya aku! Cerita punya aku! Jika terdapat kesamaan judul, plot dan sebagainya itu tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf untuk typo yang mengganggu, aku manusia biasa, wajar jika sudah di edit berulang kali pun typonya masih gak mau pergi :D**

 **Chapter 15 (Final chapter)**

* * *

 **...**

 ** _-PREVIEW-_**

 _"_ _Jangan ada yang bergerak, atau akan aku pastikan peluru dalam pistol ini bersarang tepat di kepala Jung Kook!"_

 _Semua orang yang berada di sana panik, Tae Hyung hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan Jung Kook, tetapi Won Woo justru menarik pelatu pistol itu dan menekannya di kepala Jung Kook._

 _"_ _Berikan jalan atau kau akan melihat pemuda kesayanganmu ini mati dengan kepala pecah."_

 _Semua orang menyingkir, Tae Hyung pun tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Won Woo pergi membawa Jung Kook. Tetapi sebelum Won Woo sampai ke pintu utama, tiba-tiba Ji Min melemparkan vas bunga ke punggung Won Woo, membuat pemuda itu memekik dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Ji Min, kemudian..._

 _DOOR!_

 _..._

 **16 Juni 20** **20**

Tae Hyung meletakkan bunga magnolia putih di atas nisan. Tangannya membelai nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang tersebut, seolah ia saat ini tengah mengusap kepala sosok yang begitu ia rindukan keberadaannya itu.

Berapa tahun berlalu? Berapa tahun Tae Hyung kehilangannya? Mengapa secepat ini? Mengapa Tuhan mengambil kembali orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

"Lama tak bertemu, maaf baru sempat mengunjungimu. Oh ya, kau tidak ingin memberikan satu pelukan padaku? Kemarin kami resmi lulus dan di wisuda untuk jenjang master kami. Ada ruang kosong ketika kami berfoto bersama, rasanya aneh di dalam foto hanya kami berlima. Aku, merindukanmu..." monolog Tae Hyung seorang diri, raut wajahnya menunjukkan betapa ia masih tak rela kehilangannya.

"Hari ini kami akan merayakan kelulusan di kafe Jong Woon _Hyung_ , kau pasti sangat merindukannya juga, kan? Jong Woon _Hyung_ selalu menceritakanmu setiap kali kami bertemu. Oh ya, Hyun Hoon _Noona_ juga memberikan ini untukmu. _Noona_ bilang kau sangat menyukai bunga magnolia, jadi kubawakan beberapa tangkai untukmu."

Tangannya kembali mengusap nisan itu. Empat tahun berlalu sejak insiden penembakkan, menyebabkan Tae Hyung dan kelima sahabatnya yang lain harus rela kehilangan _dia_. Tae Hyung, bahkan sampai saat ini merasa menyesal mengapa tidak bisa melindunginya. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, mungkin yang harus mengorbankan nyawa itu dirinya. Tetapi, mengapa harus _dia_?

Ia ingat saat tangan berlumuran darah itu membelai lembut wajahnya. Tae Hyung ingat bagaimana senyum terakhir itu begitu menyakiti perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjaga orang yang kusayang. Apa di sana sangat nyaman? Mengapa sudah tiga hari kau tidak datang di mimpiku, _eoh_? "

"Tae!"

Tae Hyung menoleh saat Nam Joon berteriak memanggilnya, lalu pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Tae Hyung yang masih setia duduk di samping pusara.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Tae Hyung mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dan sempat menoleh pada nisan bertuliskan namanya.

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Hari ini kami harus pergi, maaf tidak bisa lama. Kami janji akan sering mengunjungimu di sini. Sampai jumpa," ucap Nam Joon, lalu keduanya pergi.

Mereka memasuki mobil, kali ini Tae Hyung yang menyetir karena Nam Joon beralasan bahwa semalam ia kurang tidur akibat _deadline_ -nya menulis lagu. Ya, empat tahun berlalu, setelah mereka lulus dari universitas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali S2 di universitas yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang berubah, mereka tetap bersama, meskipun kesibukan pekerjaan kerap kali menyita waktu mereka semua, tetapi buktinya saat ini mereka bisa berkumpul kembali.

Tae Hyung sekarang sibuk dengan usahanya di bidang kuliner, membuka restoran dengan menu utama kopi. Sedangkan Yoon Gi dan Nam Joon menjadi komposer hebat, sementara Seok Jin membuka toko roti seperti impiannya. Lalu yang lain...

"Katanya hari ini _dia_ pulang, kan, Tae?"

"Ya, _Hyung_. Akhirnya impiannya tercapai, menjadi penari hebat."

Nam Joon terkekeh, mengingat kejadian empat tahun silam bagaimana kerasnya sosok yang mereka bicarakan itu. Menari sudah seperti jiwanya, buah hatinya, bahkan Yoon Gi sering mengamuk jika tak ada kabar darinya. Sungguh, kehidupannya benar-benar berpusat pada dunia tari.

"Kudengar juga _dia_ menerima tawaran menjadi guru seni di SMA kita dulu, _Hyung_."

"Ya, aku juga sempat dengar langsung darinya saat dia menelepon kemarin malam. Siapa yang sangka anak itu akan menjadi guru seni. Saat di SMA kau, kan, tahu bagaimana _dia_ dan guru Yoon pernah berselisih paham sampai hampir berkelahi."

Tae Hyung yang kali ini tertawa kencang. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang konyol, dan juga cengeng. Tetapi sekarang, siapa yang sangka jika seseorang sepertinya akan menjadi guru tampan yang akan digemari banyak siswa.

"Tae, bisakah kita mampir ke toko bunga dulu. Hari ini aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Seok Jin _Hyung_ , sekaligus melamarnya di depan kalian semua."

"Jadi kau benar-benar serius ingin menikahi babi merah mudamu itu, _Hyung_?"

Nam Joon memukul kepala Tae Hyung, apa-apaan panggilan Tae Hyung untuk Seok Jin-nya itu. "Tidak sopan. Dia itu lebih tua darimu, bodoh."

Tae Hyung hanya menggerutu tak jelas. "Bilang saja kau cemburu karena aku memanggilnya seperti itu."

Nam Joon hanya menggedikkan bahunya, mengacuhkan Tae Hyung yang masih berceloteh tak jelas.

* * *

...

"Jong Woon _Hyung_!"

Tae Hyung melambaikan tangan pada Jong Woon yang sedang duduk mendengarkan Hyun Hoon berbicara bersama putra mereka, Kim Zi Yu. Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu sedang asyik menggambar sesuatu di buku gambar yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Katanya Zi Yu ingin sekali menjadi pelukis terkenal nantinya. Tae Hyung tak jarang akan membawakan Zi Yu berbagai macam peralatan menggambar untuk bocah tampan itu.

"Tae, kau sudah datang. Kemarilah." Tae Hyung berjalan mendahului Nam Joon yang saat ini tengah memarkirkan mobil. Rupanya ia datang lebih awal daripada yang lain.

"Halo, Zi Yu."

"Halo, _uncle_. Lihat, Zi Yu sedang menggambar burung. Menurut _uncle,_ burung buatan Zi Yu bagus, tidak?"

Dengan bersemangat Tae Hyung pun mengangguk, kemudian duduk di samping Zi Yu dan melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Wah, siapa yang mengajari Zi Yu menggambar burung seindah ini?"

" _Dia_ selalu mengajari Zi Yu, Tae. Padahal jadwalnya sangat padat."

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Jong Woon.

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Kurasa sebentar lagi akan sampai."

"Oh ya _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku memakai dapurmu?"

Jong Woon mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh. Kali ini kau akan membuat resep baru?"

"Rahasia." Tae Hyung tertawa, kemudian ia meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu.

"Sejak _dia_ tidak ada banyak yang berubah dari Tae Hyung. Kau tahu bagaimana anak itu terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sayang."

Jong Woon mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Hyun Hoon. "Ya, bahkan Tae Hyung sempat depresi karena kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Tae Hyung selalu meminta maaf ketika kita mengunjunginya di rumah sakit."

"Eum, kasihan sekali anak itu."

* * *

...

 _3 tahun lalu_

Kamar itu tak lagi berbentuk, pecahan cermin, bantal dengan isi bulu angsa pun berhamburan. Berbagai lembaran potret berserakkan dengan beberapa sobekan di mana-mana. Sesosok tubuh meringkuk layaknya seekor anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya di sisi bawah tempat tidur. Tatapannya kosong, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pecahan cermin; menimbulkan luka sayatan pada pergelangan tangannya dan mengalirkan darah yang kini menggenang di lantai marmer berwarna putih tersebut.

Efeknya sangat dahsyat, tidak hanya meninggalkan luka fisik yang parah, tetapi luka batinnya jauh lebih dari ini. Tidak peduli orang-orang mengatakan perbuatan yang ia lakukan sangat berlebihan. Karena pada kenyataannya, walaupun ia mengantisipasi agar ini tak menyakitkan, namun tetap saja, hatinya tersayat─seperti ribuan belati tajam yang terus menyayat dan mengoyak perasaannya hingga menjadi cacahan kecil yang tak berbentuk.

Beberapa guncangan berusaha membawa kesadarannya kembali, namun itu mustahil. Luka itu terlalu parah, mengakibatkan seluruh indra pada tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia mendengar raungan seseorang yang sepertinya jauh lebih terluka melihatnya seperti ini, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Bernapaslah, Tae! Mengapa melakukan ini?! Mengapa kau sampai nekat menyiksa dirimu?"

Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar seseorang berucap lirih di sisi telinga kirinya. Namun semua persendiannya ngilu, ia tak bisa bergerak; bahkan untuk sekedar mengedipkan kelopak matanya.

"Jangan lagi menyiksa dirimu..." secara samar juga ia dapat mendengar suara yang jauh lebih berat dari seseorang yang lain. "Semua sudah cukup, Tae. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan dengan tubuhmu sendiri? Ini bukan salahmu. Jangan lagi menganggap kematiannya adalah salahmu!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah mendekati ruangan berpintu kaca. Kemudian, seseorang yang lain, mengenakan jubah putih hanya menoleh dan menghela napasnya dalam.

"Tidak ada kemajuan apapun. Masih tetap sama," gumamnya lemas. "Kita sudah berusaha semampu kita, Nam Joon _._ "

Nam Joon hanya mengangguk lesu. Entah berapa pekan, bulan atau tahun ia harus menunggunya. Ia memang tak lelah, namun... masihkah harapan untuk melihatnya kembali tersenyum akan Tuhan kabulkan dengan segera?

"Tae Hyung _,_ apakah depresi yang dialaminya sangat parah, Ho Won _Hyung?"_

Si pria bernama Ho Won─seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih─hanya mengangguk. Tatapannya masih tetap memandangi sosok yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat.

"Bukan hanya parah, Joon- _ah._ Tae Hyung sendiri yang menolak untuk sembuh. Walau diberikan terapi seperti apapun, jika pasien sendiri tak ada kemauan untuk sembuh, maka itu sulit." Ho Won kembali menghela napasnya dalam.

Nam Joon mengangguk lemah. "Jika saja..." tangannya kini terkepal. "Jika si brengsek itu tidak menembakkan pistol padanya, mungkin _dia_ masih... argh!"

Nam Joon menggeleng. "Itu semua kecelakaan, Joon- _ah_ ," tangan Ho Won kini meremas bahu Nam Joon. "Won Woo hanya tertekan karena tak bisa mendapatkan Jung Kook hingga akhirnya mengambil tindakan itu. _"_

Nam Joon hanya terdiam. Dan seharusnya memang wajar jika ia benar-benar marah, atau jika saja boleh... maka saat ini juga Nam Joon ingin sekali membunuh Won Woo yang mendekam di balik jeruji dengan tangannya sendiri.

Nam Joon kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ho Won. Membiarkan dokter muda yang merupakan sepupunya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

Kondisi Tae Hyung memang belum menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan. Kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya membuat ia tak mampu menahan beban berat itu seorang diri, dan pada akhirnya ia justru menyakiti dirinya untuk menebus rasa bersalah itu.

"Halo, Tae."

Duduk di samping Tae Hyung dengan lolipop di tangannya. Tae Hyung bergeming di tempatnya, ia seolah tuli dan tak memedulikan siapapun selain memerhatikan burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di atas rerumputan.

"Kau tahu, Tae? Terkadang menjadi orang normal itu sulit, tapi... melihatmu seperti ini jauh lebih sulit," lolipop dalam genggamannya kini terlepas bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengambil lolipop itu dan menyelipkan di tangan Tae Hyung.

"Kau di sini rupanya. Aku lelah mencarimu, astaga!"

Hanya tertawa, menampilkan wajahnya dengan surainya yang lembut terbawa hembusan angin.

" _Hyung_ , apakah Tae Hyung akan sembuh?" Seok Jin hanya tersenyum lembut. Hari ini memang jadwal mereka berdua mengunjungi Tae Hyung.

"Ya, Tentu saja. Hanya terus berada disampingnya mungkin bisa membantu Tae Hyung cepat sembuh."

Hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Setelahnya, ia kembali menatap lekat wajah kosong Tae Hyung.

"Segeralah sembuh, Tae. Kau masih punya janji pada kami yang belum sempat kau tepati."

Seok Jin tersenyum miris. Semua orang memang ingin melihat Tae Hyung sembuh, tersenyum kembali, seperti Tae Hyung sebelumnya. Tetapi, ini hanya masalah waktu. Tuhan pasti akan membawa sosok ceria itu hadir kembali dalam diri Tae Hyung.

"Aku dan Seok Jin _Hyung_ harus pulang. Besok kami kembali lagi."

* * *

...

Seduhan kopi menguar memenuhi ruangan. Wanginya bahkan tercium sampai ke ruang depan. Teknik yang Tae Hyung sembunyikan ketika membuat racikan kopi. Semacam resep rahasia yang tak seorang pun boleh mengetahuinya.

Nam Joon, Seok Jin, dan Yoon Gi sedang duduk santai dengan mengobrol di ruang VVIP kafe Jong Woon. Empat tahun berlalu, banyak mengalami hal menakutkan, dan akhirnya mereka bisa melewati itu dengan perasaan lega.

Satu tahun pasca kejadian penembakan itu, menyebabkan salah satu di antara mereka bertujuh harus meregang nyawa di tangan Won Woo, hingga akhirnya Tae Hyung mengalami depresi parah. Namun, tiga tahun kemudian mereka mulai kembali merajut mimpi indah itu bersama, mengejar cita-cita yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" seseorang yang berlagak sok _keren_ itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

Yoon Gi sendiri, ia berkacak pinggang, dan menghampiri si tampan, lalu melayangkan cubitan tepat di perut landainya.

"Yoon Gi _Hyung_ , sakit!"

"Jangan berlagak sok _keren_ , Park Ji Min!"

Semua terkekeh. Ya itu dia, Park Ji Min. Pria kesayangan Yoon Gi yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bidang seni tari. Dan kini Ji Min juga resmi menjadi pengajar tari di sekolah mereka dulu. Menjadi salah satu guru tampan di sana.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat."

"Kemarilah!"

Akhirnya mereka berempat berkumpul, bernostalgia sedikit untuk mengenang masa di mana mereka semua masih lengkap.

"Oh ya, kudengar Jung Kook akan mengeluarkan album keempatnya. Wah anak itu, sekarang jadi penyanyi hebat."

"Benar sekali, Jim. Selain hebat dalam hal menyanyi, dia juga hebat dalam hal merajuk. Kau tahu, bahkan untuk proyek album keempatnya ini, kami berdua rela tidak tidur karena permintaan khusus Jung Kook yang ingin semua lagunya hasil ciptaan kami berdua," keluh Nam Joon disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Yoon Gi.

"Astaga, jadi ini yang membuat Yoon Gi-ku terlihat kurus dan memiliki kantung mata seperti panda, eum?"

"Apakah kau sedang mengutuk kekasihku, Park Ji Min?"

Mereka menoleh, menatap Tae Hyung yang membawa nampan berisi lima gelas kopi racikannya. Jung Kook memang belum hadir, sebelum ke sini, kekasih Tae Hyung itu sempat menelepon akan datang terlambat karena sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk album barunya.

"Hei, _Dude._ Lama tak berte—aww, sayang kenapa mencubitku?"

Ji Min berteriak saat Yoon Gi kembali mencubit perutnya sangat keras. Semua orang tertawa menyaksikan pasangan aneh ini tak pernah akur satu sama lain.

"Andai Ho Seok _Hyung_ masih ada..." tiba-tiba Tae Hyung bersuara.

Semua diam. Yoon Gi merasa ada sebuah batu yang terlempar keras mengenai ulu hatinya. Perih dan sakit saat Tae Hyung mengucapkan nama itu lagi.

"Dia benar-benar berkorban sampai akhir. Bahkan ia rela menukar nyawanya untuk melindungiku dari peluru yang Won Woo tembakkan pada waktu itu," jawab Ji Min.

* * *

 **...**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Jangan ada yang bergerak, atau akan aku pastikan peluru dalam pistol ini bersarang tepat di kepala Jung Kook!"_

 _Semua orang yang berada di sana panik, Tae Hyung hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan Jung Kook, tetapi Won Woo justru menarik pelatu pistol itu dan menekannya di kepala Jung Kook._

 _"_ _Berikan jalan atau kau akan melihat pemuda kesayanganmu ini mati dengan kepala pecah."_

 _Semua orang menyingkir, Tae Hyung pun tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Won Woo pergi membawa Jung Kook. Tetapi sebelum Won Woo sampai ke pintu utama, tiba-tiba Ji Min melemparkan vas bunga ke punggung Won Woo, membuat pemuda itu memekik dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Ji Min, kemudian..._

 _DOOR!_

 _Ji Min masih berdiri kaku saat tubuh Ho Seok perlahan limbung dan terjatuh di lantai. Ho Seok menyelamatkannya. Ho Seok merelakan diri untuk melindunginya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Ji Min memangku Ho Seok di pahanya._

 _"_ _Ho Seok Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan..." ucap Ji Min bergetar._

 _"_ _Mencoba menjadi pahlawan untukmu, bodoh."_

 _Ho Seok masih bisa tertawa di tengah napasnya yang hampir habis. Wajahnya memucat, darah dari sela luka tembak di punggungnya terus merembes membasahi lantai marmer. Semua orang panik sekarang, Won Woo bahkan sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam. Jung Kook pun_ _berhasil lari, lalu_ _menghampiri Ji Min dan yang lain._

 _"_ _Seok-ie, bodoh..."_

 _Yoon Gi berlutut di samping Ho Seok yang kini membelai wajahnya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, sayang..."_

 _Yoon Gi terisak, kali ini tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ho Seok. "Mengapa melakukan ini?"_

 _Ho Seok terengah, disela kesadarannya yang masih tersisa, ia menatap semua sahabatnya yang mengerubunginya. Tatapannya terpaku pada Tae Hyung yang hanya menundukkan wajah dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat._

 _"_ _Tae Hyung..."_

 _Tae Hyung menengadahkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh airmata. "Ya... Hyung_..."

" _Kemarilah."_

 _Tae Hyung bangkit, dibantu Jung Kook saat berdiri karena tubuhnya hampir limbung. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia duduk di samping Yoon Gi, lalu menangis._

 _"_ _Hei, kau cengeng sekali, bodoh. Hentikan tangisanmu, kau sangat jelek."_

 _"_ _Hyung..."_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Maaf Yoon Gi karena tak bisa lagi menjagamu." Yoon Gi terisak hebat, bibirnya menyentuh kening Ho Seok, seolah ia melakukan itu untuk mewakili perkataannya yang tersendat di tenggorokan._

 _"_ _Jim, maafkan aku. Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."_

 _"_ _Hyung jangan bicara apapun. Sebentar lagi ambulance sampai, dan kau pasti selamat."_

 _"_ _Berjanjilah, kumohon..."_

 _Akhirnya Ji Min mengangguk. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"_ _Yoon Gi-ku. Jaga dia mulai saat ini..."_

 _"_ _Ho Seok! Apa yang kau katakan?!" kali ini Seok Jin berteriak. "Kau tidak harus menitipkan Yoon Gi pada Ji Min. Kau pasti sembuh dan kau yang akan menjaganya!" Nam Joon berusaha menenangkan Seok Jin yang sekarang menangis histeris._

 _"_ _Bisa, kan, kau berjanji padaku. Kumohon..." dengan lemah, Ji Min akhirnya mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."_

 _"_ _Tae Hyung," tangan Ho Seok beralih menyentuh permukaan wajah Tae Hyung. "Jangan menangis, eum..."_

 _"_ _Hiks, Hyung... aku... ini... aku..." racauan aneh yang keluar dari bibir Tae Hyung._

 _"_ _Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini kecelakaan, dan ini bukan salahmu, kau mengerti, kan?"_

 _Tidak ada respon dari Tae Hyung, si tampan seolah merasa tuli. Ini seperti de javu, melihat Ho Seok berlumuran darah, ia merasa seperti melihat mendiang adiknya dulu._

 _"_ _Seok Jin Hyung dan Nam Joon. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga yang lain. Kalian harus saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan terima kasih karena kalian selalu menerimaku."_

 _"_ _Dan kau Jung-ie, jagalah Tae Hyung untukku. Kau bisa, kan?" Jung Kook mengangguk, dengan tangannya terus meremas bahu Tae Hyung._

 _"_ _Kau pasti selamat, Hyung. Kita bisa melakukan hal menyenangkan lagi setelah kau sembuh."_

 _Setelah Jung Kook berbicara, Ho Seok terkulai lemas, semua histeris, sampai petugas medis akhirnya datang dan membawa Ho Seok untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tetapi, saat akan dinaikkan ke dalam ambulance, tangan Ho Seok yang semula menggenggam erat tangan Yoon Gi pun terlepas. Dan tepat pukul sepuluh malam, di malam salju turun untuk pertama kalinya, Jung Ho Seok dinyatakan meninggal dunia._

* * *

...

Berjalan tergesa, penyamaran Jung Kook diketahui penggemarnya. Tetapi syukurlah ia bisa menghindari kejaran gadis berseragam SMA itu dengan mudah.

Mengatur napas saat berhasil masuk ke dalam kafe dan disambut ekspresi aneh dari kakak dan kakak iparnya.

Jung Kook menenggak segelas air yang disodorkan Hyun Hoon, lalu menggoda Zi Yu sebentar dan langsung pergi ke ruangan di mana semua sahabatnya itu sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Mereka menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati penampilan Jung Kook berantakkan. Apa di luar ada badai?

"Kau habis maraton, Jung- _ie_?"

Jung Kook mendengus, lalu melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Nam Joon. "Bukan maraton, tapi ada segerombol penggemar yang mengetahui penyamaranku dan akhirnya kami sedikit olahraga, lari di siang hari yang cukup panas ini," ucap Jung Kook sarkastik. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Kemarilah, sayang."

Mendengar Tae Hyung yang memanggil namanya mesra, dengan senang hati Jung Kook pun menghampiri Tae Hyung.

"Kau jelek sekali, _D_ _arling_."

" _Silahkan pindah_ _,_ brengsek!" murka Ji Min.

"Bilang saja iri. Dasar pendek," cela Jung Kook kemudian.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak membelaku saat kelinci nakal itu mengejekku?"

"Itu bukan ejekan, Jim, tapi kenyataan."

Semua tertawa, sementara Ji Min menekuk wajahnya kesal.

* * *

...

Tangan Jung Kook melingkar di pinggang Tae Hyung. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di kafe yang merangkap menjadi rumah yang mereka tempati berdua. Tae Hyung sedang sibuk membuat racikan kopi, dan Jung Kook seperti biasa, karena tidak ada jadwal, maka kegiatan mengganggu Tae Hyung lah salah satu favoritnya.

"Apa yang kau buat, Tae?"

"Resep baru dari kopi arabica. Mau coba, sayang?"

Dengan senang hati Jung Kook mengangguk, lantas menyesap kopi yang disodorkan Tae Hyung langsung ke mulutnya.

"Terlalu manis menurutku. Jika disajikan dingin lebih baik _foam_ nya kau kurangi sedikit, sayang."

Saran Jung Kook biasanya memang selalu benar. Dia memang tidak bisa membuat kopi seenak buatan Tae Hyung. Tetapi jika soal mencicipi, Jung Kook lah ahlinya. Indra pengecapnya memang tak pernah salah, biasanya jika menurut Jung Kook resep baru Tae Hyung itu enak, maka sudah bisa dipastikan jika itu akan jadi menu favorit pengunjung kafenya.

"Jung Kook-ku memang selalu memiliki selera luar biasa."

Jung Kook terkekeh, pujian Tae Hyung selalu saja membuat dadanya berdebar hebat. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah terbilang lama. Seharusnya Jung Kook tidak lagi merasa malu ketika si tampan yang begitu dicintainya itu selalu sukses menggodanya dan berakhir dengan wajah Jung Kook yang bersemu merah cantik.

"Malam ini kita ke rumah Mama, mau, kan?"

Jung Kook berdehem gugup, 4 tahun berhubungan dengan Tae Hyung bukan berarti semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Mama Tae Hyung, ketika bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali bahkan sempat histeris karena menganggap Jung Kook itu adalah mendiang adik Tae Hyung. Tetapi, pertemuan kedua, walaupun Mama Tae Hyung sudah tak histeris dan menganggap dirinya adalah putra bungsu keluarga Jeon, tetap saja Jung Kook merasa sungkan, terlebih lagi Tae Hyung belum sekalipun memperkenalnya sebagai kekasih.

"Sayang, kau mau, kan?" lagi, Tae Hyung bertanya.

Dengan gugup Jung Kook mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja."

Tae Hyung bisa merasakan kegelisahan Jung Kook sekarang. Salahkan dirinya yang memang belum mempunyai cukup keberanian memperkenalkan Jung Kook sebagai kekasihnya pada sang Mama. Bukannya tidak mau, Tae Hyung hanya takut hubungannya dengan Jung Kook akan ditentang keras. Jadi, untuk sementara, membawa Jung Kook sebagai teman ke rumah itu jauh lebih baik, dibanding ia harus kehilangan si manis.

"Nanti malam kita ke sana. Mama juga katanya rindu denganmu."

"Oh ya? Jadwalku yang padat membuatku tak punya waktu bertemu Bibi dengan leluasa."

Tae Hyung mengusap lembut surai Jung Kook. "Mama pasti mengerti. Kau lapar tidak, sayang?"

Dengan lucu Jung Kook mengangguk dan menepuk perutnya. "Sangat lapar. Apa Tae Hyung-ku akan membuatkan menu baru untuk makan siang kali ini?"

"Untukmu, tentu saja."

Selalu ada cara manis yang dilakukan ketika mereka mempunyai waktu berdua. Tae Hyung seperti ketergantungan dengan kehadiran Jung Kook di sisinya. Pun sebaliknya, jika beberapa hari saja Jung Kook tidak bertemu dengan Tae Hyung, pasti si manis uring-uringan. Itu tidak berlebihan, semua sudah terbiasa melihat kebersamaan keduanya. Jadi, jika ada yang cemburu dengan kebersamaan mereka, keduanya jelas tidak mau peduli.

* * *

...

Sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang, Yoon Gi tahu itu Ji Min, biasanya dia akan protes jika Ji Min melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi karena ini hari pertama kembalinya Ji Min maka ia biarkan saja.

Ji Min menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoon Gi, mengecupnya sesekali, dan yang paling membuatnya suka dengan kegiatannya kali ini adalah aroma Yoon Gi yang masih sama; perpaduan mint dan vanilla.

"Baumu masih tetap sama."

Yoon Gi terkekeh, mengusap lembut tangan Ji Min yang masih melingkar hangat di perutnya. "Kau suka?"

"Hm... tentu saja. Jangan pernah mengganti aromanya dengan yang lain."

Tidak ada jawaban, Yoon Gi hanya diam menikmati suara Ji Min yang begitu ia rindukan selama mereka memutuskan berhubungan jarak jauh. Sejak Ho Seok meninggal, butuh waktu lama bagi Yoon Gi untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain; termasuk menerima Ji Min kembali.

Ji Min sendiri butuh kesabaran ekstra ketika menghadapi Yoon Gi yang menjadi tempramental ketika itu. Yoon Gi berubah menjadi lebih tertutup, bahkan dia orang kedua paling parah setelah Tae Hyung. Ji Min selalu jadi korban amukan Yoon Gi, dan Ji Min jugalah yang berhasil menyelamatkan Yoon Gi ketika over dosis atas ketergantungannya pada obat penenang.

Lambat laun, di saat Yoon Gi sadar bahwa tindakannya menyalahkan diri sendiri itu salah. Ia kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan, memulai dari awal, menjadi dirinya seperti dulu, dan ia bersyukur bahwa di saat itu Ji Min tetap setia mendampinginya.

"Ayo kita menikah, _Hyung_."

Terhenyak dari lamunannya, Yoon Gi segera membalikkan badan untuk menatap Ji Min. "Jangan bergurau, Jim."

Mencebikkan bibir. "Apa perkataanku tidak cukup meyakinkan, sehingga kau beranggapan ini gurauan? Ini lamaran resmi, Min Yoon Gi!"

Satu pukulan di kepala tak ayal membuat Ji Min mengaduh. "Tidak sopan. Walaupun kau kekasihku, aku tetap lebih tua darimu, Park Ji Min!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Park Yoon Gi."

"Jim!"

Ji Min terkekeh, lalu membawa tubuh Yoon Gi ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, menikmati momen seperti ini adalah hal paling tidak bisa Ji Min lewatkan.

"Sekali lagi aku akan bertanya. Apa kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku, sayang?"

Ada gelenyar hangat memenuhi perasaannya, sensasi geli nyaman yang ditimbulkan akibat perkataan Ji Min tanpa sadar membuat si cantik menitikkan air mata. "Jim bodoh..."

"Sayang, hei... kenapa menangis? Apa ucapanku menyakiti perasaanmu?" tanya Ji Min panik saat menjauhkan tubuh dari tubuh Yoon Gi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu, sementara aku bahkan tidak berniat melepaskanmu."

"Jadi, kau mau?"

Mengecup sekilas bibir Ji Min, lalu akhirnya anggukan kecil dari Min Yoon Gi mewakili bahwa lamaran Ji Min diterima.

"Aku akan menelepon Ayah dan Ibu."

"Tapi, Jim?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa orang tuamu akan setuju jika yang jadi menantunya adalah laki-laki."

Terbahak. Ji Min benar-benar gemas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. "Memangnya, berapa lama kau mengenal mereka, Min Yoon Gi? Bahkan Ibu saja masih sangat menyukaimu sampai sekarang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menelepon Bibi."

* * *

...

"Aku membencimu, Kim Nam Joon!"

"Sayang maafkan aku," teriak Nam Joon saat babi merah mudanya itu melempari dirinya dengan bantal.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Kim Nam Joon. Kenapa kau berani memperkosaku di saat aku sedang tidak mabuk?! Enyah saja sana!"

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa Nam Joon sekarang. Bukankah mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Lantas, mengapa Seok Jin justru mengamuk?

"Sayang, tadi kau sendiri yang menginginkannya. Lagipula, kau yang mengatakan jika kau tidak keberatan menye—"

"Berhenti berbicara hal itu, Kim Nam Joon! Lalu, kau sendiri, mengapa tidak menghentikanku dan justru mengambil kesempatan, _huh_?"

Terengah, lalu Seok Jin duduk di tepian ranjang saat dirasa ia kelelahan karena berteriak. Ia menundukkan pandangannya, berusaha mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba rona merah menghinggapi sepasang pipi Seok Jin. Ah, dia mengingat itu sekarang. Ya, ini memang sepenuhnya bukan salah Nam Joon. Saat keduanya tengah berciuman mesra seperti biasa, dan kali ini kegiatan itu diselingi dengan Nam Joon yang mengecup mesra leher Seok Jin. Hingga tanpa Seok Jin sadari, ia justru meminta Nam Joon melakukannya lebih. Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua terbangun satu jam kemudian dengan posisi saling berpelukan tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun.

Oh, Kim Seok Jin, di mana harga dirimu?

"Sayang," dengan hati-hati Nam Joon berjalan mendekati Seok Jin. Kemudian duduk berlutut di hadapan Seok Jin yang masih membatu. "Maafkan aku."

Akhirnya Seok Jin menatap Nam Joon, ungkapan tulus itu menggentarkan hatinya. Sungguh, hubungan mereka memang bukan hubungan remaja labil lagi, Nam Joon bahkan tadi melamarnya di depan semua sahabatnya. Mungkin sebagian pasangan pasti berpendapat bahwa melakukan seks sebelum pernikahan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tetapi, Seok Jin punya pendapat sendiri, dan kali ini ia sudah melanggar apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

"Nam Joon, ini salah. Aku tahu kita akan menikah, tetapi yang kita lakukan tadi itu salah. Aku minta maaf karena terbawa suasana, dan aku—"

Membungkam mulut Seok Jin dengan kecupan lembut nan menenangkan. Hanya itu yang dapat Nam Joon lakukan agar kekasihnya itu diam.

"Kita akan segera menikah," ucap Nam Joon setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"A-apa?"

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan apa yang kita lakukan tadi adalah kesalahan, aku akan meminta keluargaku untuk segera mencari tanggal yang bagus untuk pernikahan kita."

"Jeon- _ie_ , ini... aku..."

Nam Joon menyentil kening Seok Jin, lalu memeluk yang lebih tua dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun, oke."

* * *

...

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Tae Hyung berjalan lancar. Bahkan Mama Tae Hyung sejak selesai makan malam dan mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara santai di ruang keluarga pun, posisi duduk Jung Kook pasti selalu dekat dengan sang Mama. Tae Hyung sebenarnya cemburu juga melihat kedekatan sang Mama dan Jung Kook yang benar-benar alami. Tetapi, ia berpikir bukankah itu bagus, dan harusnya ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melamar Jung Kook di depan Mamanya.

"Jung- _ie_." Tae Hyung dan sang Mama begitu kompak ketika memanggil nama Jung Kook, membuat si manis tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Oh, Mama saja duluan," ucap Tae Hyung mendahului sang Mama.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Nak?"

Tae Hyung bergetar, duduknya mulai gelisah manakala sang Mama sesekali meliriknya. Pun Jung Kook, ekspresi si manis bahkan lebih parah dari Tae Hyung, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Mengapa Bibi bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jung Kook gugup.

Sementara Mama Tae Hyung tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Jung Kook. "Hanya ingin tahu saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

Jung Kook menggeleng, sementara Tae Hyung semakin tak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. "Boleh, hanya saja, Jung Kook tidak yakin jika mendengar ini Bibi akan menyukainya."

Mengerutkan dahi. "Mengapa Bibi harus tidak suka? Apa kekasihmu itu sangat jelek sehingga kau malu?"

"Bukan seperti, Bi. Jung Kook memang memiliki kekasih, dan dia... laki-laki."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, Tae Hyung sempat menahan napas saat melihat sang Mama masih terdiam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berarti.

"Mama sebaiknya istirahat, dan Tae Hyung akan mengantar Jung—"

"Apa Bibi mengenal siapa laki-laki itu?" tiba-tiba Mama Tae Hyung bertanya kembali, membuat Jung Kook semakin kaku sekarang.

Menghela napas panjang sampai akhirnya Tae Hyung berdiri, dan menarik Jung Kook untuk berdiri juga. "Ya, Mama sangat mengenalnya. Karena Tae Hyung lah kekasih Jung Kook."

"Jadi kalian?"

"Bibi maafkan Jung Kook. Ini tidak seperti yang Bibi pikirkan. Jung Kook tahu ini pasti membuat Bibi terkejut, tapi..."

Belum sempat Jung Kook melanjutkan ucapannya, Mama Tae Hyung bangkit lalu memeluknya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi, sayang. Bibi senang jika itu kau."

Membeku, sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Tae Hyung lalu mengusap lembut wanita paruh baya itu. Mata Jung Kook berkaca-kaca, ia tidak menyangka bahwa tanggapan Mama Tae Hyung berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia takutkan selama ini.

"Jung Kook mau, kan, mendampingi, Tae Hyung?" melepas pelukan, Mama Tae Hyung kemudian menyatukan tangan Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook. "Jung Kook mau, kan, mulai saat ini memanggil Bibi dengan sebutan Mama seperti yang Tae Hyung lakukan?"

Jung Kook menoleh, menatap Tae Hyung yang justru tersenyum bahagia. "Mama secara langsung melamarmu, sayang. Kau mau, kan, menerimanya?"

Senyum merekah menghiasi paras Jung Kook, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab permintaan khusus Mama Tae Hyung. Akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, Jung Kook mau mendampingi Tae Hyung, Mama."

Sebuah akhir yang bahagia, untuk sebuah cinta yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini. Bermula dari ketidaksengajaan, kemiripan wajah, membuat Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook akhirnya dekat dan mengenal satu sama lama. Takdir yang mengikat mereka dengan kuat. Janji Tae Hyung terpenuhi sekarang. Melindung Jung Kook... sampai akhir.

* * *

...

 **EPILOG**

"Apa keinginan kalian jika dilahirkan kembali?"

Ho Seok menatap Yoon Gi yang berada di sisi kanannya, lalu beralih pada Ji Min yang berada di sisi kirinya, kemudian beralih melirik Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook di sisi Ji Min, sementara Nam Joon dan Seok Jin di sisi Yoon Gi. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan tautan itu.

Saat ini, ketujuh pemuda itu tengah menghabiskan waktunya di padang rumput belakang Universitasnya. Merebahkan tubuh pada rumput hijau nan cantik, serta menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik ke permukaan kulit.

"Aku tetap ingin terlahir sebagai Tae Hyung," itu Tae Hyung yang menjawab. "Kalau kau, Jung- _ie_?" lalu menoleh pada Jung Kook yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Ingin terlahir menjadi Jung Kook juga. Tapi kali ini aku ingin terlahir sebagai dominan, aku ingin melindungi Tae Hyung."

Semua terkikik manakala mendengar kalimat polos yang diucapkan Jung Kook.

"Wajahmu tidak cocok menjadi dominan, sayang."

"Kau mengejekku, Tae. Memang apa salahnya jika aku dominan?"

Tae Hyung menggeleng, lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengecup si manis sebentar. "Tidak salah, hanya saja wajahmu sangat cantik untuk seorang dominan."

 _Blush._ Wajah Jung Kook merona, Tae Hyung paling bisa jika menggoda Jung Kook. "Tidak ada dominan yang digoda merona sepertimu, sayang."

"Tae, kau menyebalkan."

Kembali, keenam pemuda itu tertawa menyaksikan Jung Kook yang mati kutu karena perlakuan Tae Hyung.

"Yoon Gi-ku sendiri, jika dilahirkan kembali ingin jadi siapa?" kali ini Ho Seok bertanya pada Yoon Gi dan sesekali mengecup punggung tangan Yoon Gi.

"Tidak tahu."

"Jawaban macam apa itu, _Hyung_ ," lalu yang mencela ucapan Yoon Gi adalah Ji Min. "Aku pasti dengan enteng akan menjawab jika aku ingin dilahirkan lebih tinggi."

Lalu, yang kau katakan, ucapan macam apa itu, Park Ji Min?

"Bukan Park Ji Min jika kau tumbuh tinggi, _Hyung_ ," kemudian yang mengejek Ji Min sekarang adalah Jung Kook.

"Tsk, bilang saja kau takut jatuh ke dalam pesonaku, kelinci gembul."

"Tidak akan pernah. Catat itu!"

Kelima pemuda lain hanya menggeleng jengah jika mendengar adu mulut Jung Kook dan Ji Min. Selalu seperti itu saat bertemu. Mereka heran, kenapa Jung Kook dan Ji Min tidak pernah akur satu sama lain, ya meskipun adu mulut itu tidak setiap waktu mereka lakukan.

"Seok Jin _Hyung_ , kali ini aku akan bertanya padamu. Jika dilahirkan kembali, kau ingin jadi siapa?"

"Aku, mungkin terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan."

Nam Joon yang paling dekat dengan Seok Jin adalah orang yang paling keras tertawa. "Kau ingin jadi seorang perempuan, _Hyung_? Memangnya kau tertarik menjadi seperti siapa?"

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana tidak enaknya ketika PMS. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih leluasa membullymu, Joon- _ie_ ," jawab Seok Jin polos.

"Tidak PMS pun kau selalu membullyku, _Hyung_."

Tiba-tiba tangan Seok Jin mendarat di perut Nam Joon. Seok Jin mencubit keras perut Nam Joon, membuat pemuda itu menjerit heboh.

"Apa seperti ini yang kau lakukan padamu, sayang."

"Hentikan _Hyung_ , kau menyakiti perutku."

"Nam Joon _Hyung_ berlebihan," lagi-lagi Jung Kook berteriak mengejek Nam Joon. Kenapa kelinci manis kesayangan Tae Hyung itu bertingkah menyebalkan sekarang?

"Giliran Nam Joon sekarang. Kau ingin jadi siapa jika dilahirkan kembali?" itu Seok Jin yang bertanya.

"Tetap menjadi Kim Nam Joon, dan aku ingin meminta kepada Tuhan untuk terlahir menjadi pelindung Kim Seok Jin lagi."

" _Cheesy_ ," ucap keenamnya kompak.

"Hosikie, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya. Jika dilahirkan kembali, kau ingin menjadi siapa?"

Ho Seok menoleh, menatap Yoon Gi, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Benarkah kalian ingin tahu jawabanku?"

"Ey, lupakan saja kalau begitu," itu Ji Min.

Tiba-tiba hening, semua menutup rapat kelopak mata. Hembusan angin membuat mereka ingin sekali tertidur untuk beberapa saat. Seok Jin yang menelusupkan kepala di leher Nam Joon. Yoon Gi dan Ji Min yang sama-sama kompak menyandarkan kepala di bahu Ho Seok. Sementara Tae Hyung terlihat mengecupi kening Jung Kook saat kekasihnya itu dengan sengaja menghadapkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Benarkah kalian tidak ingin tahu jawabanku?"

"Memangnya apa jawabanmu," ujar keenam pemuda itu kompak.

"Jika aku diberikan kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, aku tidak minta jadi siapapun. Aku hanya akan meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai Jung Ho Seok, orang yang akan melindungi kalian sampai akhir."

Semua mata tertuju pada Ho Seok. Si bodoh yang selalu menjadi perusuh ini mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah mereka kira sebelumnya. Dengan senyuman polosnya yang menawan Ho Seok menatap satu persatu dari mereka semua.

Dan... bukankah Ho Seok sudah melakukan itu dengan baik? Menepati janji untuk melindungi keenam sahabatnya itu sampai akhir. Rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi keenam sahabat yang ia cintai.

 **Cinta bukan hanya tentang kau dan aku.**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Cinta adalah ketika kau dan aku menjadi kita.**

 **D** **an cint** ** **a ini** untukmu Jung Ho Seok, s** ** **ang** m** **al** **aik** **at pelindung** **.**

* * *

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Saatnya bilang alhamdulillah. Akhirnya FF dengan chapter terpanjang yang pernah Vanilla garap selesai. Maaf jika endingnya kurang greget, maaf kalau endingnya jauh dari bayangan kalian. Maaf, Vanilla Cuma bisa kasih segini, semoga berkenan untuk baca ending Saigomade yang ngaretnya kebangetan.

Vanilla mau ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih, awalnya yang nggak yakin sama nggak pede publish FF ini. Tetapi, pada saat baca review dari kalian, itu bener-bener jadi motivasi buat Vanilla lanjutin dan akhirnya sampai juga di kata 'Tamat'.

Vanilla nggak tau mau bilang apalagi, intinya seorang author tidak akan dikenal jika tidak ada peran readers di dalamnya. Terima kasih untuk yang selalu review dari chapter 1 sampai 15 ini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca FF Vanilla yang masih jauh dari kata bagus. Terima kasih selalu memfollow, memfavoritkan FF ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Tetap nantikan kisah VKOOK lainnya, terutama buat pecinta **Jung Kook uke** :*

Peluk dan cium

 **-V** **a** **nill** **a** **Sky-**


End file.
